Friend of Virtual World
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Summary : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak w…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

Ini…Ichigo's POV ya…

.

.

.

**Ch 1**

**Perkenalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sangat suka chatting, chatting di yahoo messenger. Mungkin agak ketinggalan jaman karena sudah banyak orang yang meninggalkan aplikasi chatt yahoo tapi…aku tetap suka, dari waktu yahoo masih member layanan chat room hingga yahii menghapusnya, aku tetap suka chatting.

Aku chatting bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang negatif kok. Memang banyak sih yang gabung di _chat room_ itu orang-orang aneh, orang-orang yang doyan _sex chat_ sambil _webcam_-an, ada juga maho yang menyamar jadi cewek jadi-jadian.

Aku tahu itu semua bukan karena aku pelakunya kok. Lebih tepatnya aku sering jadi calon korban mereka, ehm…mungkin juga karena nama akunku nama buah-buahan kali ya. Pernah kejadian ada maho yang mengaku sebagai cewek. Gila saja, dia benar-benar agresif, pembicaraannya tuh cuma sepuntar _sex_ and ujung-ujungnya ngajak _sex chat_. Ada juga yang pernah nawarin _sex chat_ sambil _webcam_-an asal ditransferkan pulsa dua puluh ribu, itu mah jelas-jelas penipuan.

Awalnya aku cuma iseng saja mencari teman karena di rumah tidak ada teman walaupun sebenarnya aku mempunyai adik kembar perempuan. Selama aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang aneh-aneh akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman yang asik dan hingga yahoo menghapus layanan _chat room_-nya pun kami masih sering chatt. Namanya…Chappy syalala, itu nama akunnya sih. Awalnya…tidak ada yang menarik dari chatingan kami, hanya saja karena nama akunnya memastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan makanya aku menyapanya. Isi chat kami seperti berikut.

**Ichigo orange** : hi..

Akupun langsung meng-_add_-nya dan dia menerimanya kembali.

**Ichigo orange** : thx y…

**Chappy syalala** : you r welcome

**Ichigo orange** : km dmn?

**Chappy syalala** : d rumah…

Aku lalu menyalakan webcame-ku dan meng-_invite_-nya tapi dia malah menolaknya.

**Chappy syalala** : cam km ada…tapi cam ak yg tdk ada

**Ichigo orange** : y tdk apa2…santai saja…km d daerah mn ni?

**Chappy syalala** : d Rokungai

Aku spechless karena aku sudah sering ke Rokungai.

**Ichigo orange** : d Rokungai mn nya?

**Chappy syalala** : kota

**Ichigo orange** : dmn nya…junrinan, hokutan, sabitsura..atau dmn nya?

Kusebut saja semua tempat-tempat di Rokungai yang aku tahu.

**Chappy syalala** : waw, tw semua Rokungai ya. aku d seiretei

**Ichigo orange** : aq sering tugas k rokungai..k daerah terpencil nya…

**Chappy syalala** : ooo. Tapi yang kamu sebutkan d atas td bukan t4 trpencil Rokungai :D

**Ichigo orange** : y itu khan sblm aq k lokasi nya pasti lewat kota nya dulu… daerah terpencilnya d inuzuri…kusajishi, zaraki, fungai, dll

**Chappy syalala** : oooo…waw..sudah keliling rokungai donk km

**Ichigo orange** : heheh y klo rokungai sudah tau semua..nanti klo aq tugas lg k sana jalan2 yuk..

**Chappy syalala** : asal km yg traktir…wkwkwk

**Ichigo orange** : y bisa saja itu..

Aku lalu melihat foto profilnya eh malah foto boneka kelinci.

**Ichigo orange** : foto km nya donk yg d pasang

**Chappy syalala** : aduh aku tdk pede pasang foto sendiri :p

**Ichigo orange** : knp tdk PD..santai saja..

**Chappy syalala** : aq jelek sekali sbenarnya..hiks hiks

**Ichigo orange **: tp hati km tdk jelek khan?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tw..hiks

**Ichigo orange** : ko tdk tau?

**Chappy syalala** : ya kn org lain yang menilai

**Ichigo orange** : trus aq nilai nya apa?

**Chappy syalala** : nilai km aq kasi….35

**Ichigo orange **: klo 34.5 bgmn

**Chappy syalala** : bisa juga tuh

Tiba-tiba saja dia off. Aku _Buzz_ terus tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Setelah itu lebih sebulan kami tidak pernah saling sapa lagi tapi suatu ketika dia mengirimkanku sesuatu. Selintas yang dia kirimkan itu berupa alamat web dan karena penasaran akupun mengkliknya dengan suka cita. Bukan main kaget dan shocknya aku setelah mengklik kirimannya. Ternyata yang dia kirim itu adalah virus!

Laptopku langsung heng, mati. Aku cuma bisa komat-kamit, berdoa berharap laptopku masih bisa hidup tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Gile tuh virus, padahal aku sudah pasang tiga antivirus oke punya dan _top marketop _tapi tetap saja virusnya masuk. Masalahnya ada banyak aplikasi di laptopku yang penting menyangkut pekerjaanku, bukan cuma itu beberapa data penting kantorku yang masih ada di dalam laptop _and_ belum aku pindahkan ke _harddisk_! _What the hell, everybody?_

Kejadian itu berakhir dengan laptopku diinstal ulang beserta aplikasi-aplikasi lainnya _and_ itu memakan banyak waktu. Untungnya temanku dulu sempat mentransfer sebagian data ke _hardisk_nya. Jadi, aku masih bisa selamat.

Malamnya aku online, ku buka _ym _(_yahoo messenger_). Kebetulan si Chappy syalala sedang online saat itu, langsung saja aku sapa dia.

**Ichigo orange** : virusnya parah ni…Banyak dokumen yang hilang =((

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Km lebay ah.. D kompi aku saja sudah hilang

**Ichigo orange** : ni aq baru install ulang windowsnya baru virusnya ilang =(

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Mnk km pake AV apa?

**Ichigo orange** : Norton, smadav, avast (jangan heran kalo ada smadav….indonesia kale' wkwkwk)

**Chappy syalala** : banyak amat…pantas..

**Ichigo orange** : pantas apa..

**Chappy syalala** : ya AVmu terlalu banyak…tdk baik lah.. Cukup 2 aja..AV lokal dan lainnya trserah

**Ichigo orange** : data kerjaan aq ada 2 data yg eror gara-gara virus =((

**Chappy syalala** : makanya…

**Ichigo orange** : avast aq yg free klo Norton itu yg asli..

**Chappy syalala** : so?

**Ichigo orange** : tp ttp saja virusnya galak =(

**Chappy syalala** : masa tdk mempan sih virusnya..

**Ichigo orange** : virusnya sudah masuk k C aq.. =((

**Chappy syalala** : aku cuma pakai AV windows cuma satu kali scan langsung hilang tuh virus Mantap kan. Btw ini bukan promosi ya.. :p

**Ichigo orange : **masa sich..

**Chappy syalala** : iyya. Gratis lg…selama windows yg dipakai itu masi asli klo sudah palsu ya…tdk bisa download gratis.

**Ichigo orange** : mana AVnya apa..ntr aq cari tuk backup. Windows aq asli donk…aq khan kerja d telekomunikasi.. Malu2in saja klo yg bajakan

**Chappy syalala** : ya ile..masa km tdk tau sih AVnya windows. Nmnya mocrosoft security essential (bukan promosi ya...)

**Ichigo orange** : bentar aq browsing dulu…

**Chappy syalala** : iyya cepat2…ntr kmakan virus lg data km…trus tetap pakai SMADAV. Terlalu banyak AV yg ada saling makan tau.

**Ichigo orange** : sabar bu…ni baru buka mozilanya.

**Chappy syalala** : ok. Slamat browsing. Aku mau off dlu ya..

**Ichigo orange** : mau kmn ko off?

**Chappy syalala** : ya mau braktifitas gt loh

**Ichigo orange** : aktifitasnya ngapain?

**Chappy syalala** : ganggu hidup org.. Bye

**Ichigo orange** : hahahaha…Ok dech thx b4

**Chappy syalala** : sama2…

**Ichigo orange** : have a nice day

**Chappy syalala** : bye

**Ichigo orange** : bye

**Chappy syalala** : =)) bye… Eh, btw ko km klik sih virus yg aq kirim?

**Ichigo orange** : ko ketawa?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk jd off

**Ichigo orange** : aq kira km kirim foto atau apa..y aq klik…tau2nya…=(

**Chappy syalala** : ooo…Mnk gampang yak lo nyebarin virus..=))

**Ichigo orange** : hmmm virus d pelihara. Nyiksa tau…sampe install ulang windowsnya 1 harian… Krn aq bnyk aplikasi kerjaan kntr yg harus d install lg…=((

**Chappy syalala** : ya km jg sih tdk pintar2 mncegah. Masa sih install windows sampe 1 harian?

**Ichigo orange** : aq khan pikirnya pnya AV 3 jd santai saja..

**Chappy syalala** : ooo

**Ichigo orange** : tau2 nya..

**Chappy syalala** : padahal semua tuh AV tdk bisa matiin tuh virus =)))

**Ichigo syalala **: install windowsnya cm bbrpa jam saja…tp aplikasi kerjaan aq nya yg lama..

**Chappy syalala** : ooo…Kamu juga sih trlalu banyak pake AV

**Ichigo orange** : itu khan protect laptop aq..jd tkt2 kena virus.. tau2nya kebobolan jg..

**Chappy syalala** : bukan kebobolan…sebenarnya Norton bisa hilangkan tuh virus..tp krn km pakai AV lain…kerjanya jd saingan n ganggu fungsi satu sama lain…

**Ichigo orange** : y sich..td nya aq jg mau hapus avast nya..tp lupa trus…jd nya y begitulah…

**Chappy syalala** : =))

**Ichigo orange** : hmmm virus km nya sudah tdk ada lg khan..jgn sampe lepas lg itu virus.. Ngeri..

**Chappy syalala** : klo yg itu sudah tdk ada… tau deh ma org yg sudah trjangkit =))

**Ichigo orange **: wabahnya sudah mnyebar kmn saja…Kacau ni…

**Chappy syalala** : ya k teman2 aku…d ym..Btw km kerjanya apa sih?

**Ichigo orange** : aq kerja d perusahaan telekomunikasi

**Chappy syalala** : ooo

Sejak saat itu kami selalu saling sapa hampir tiap hari dan membicarakan banyak hal mulai hal yang tidak begitu penting hingga hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting. Walau demikian, dia masih misteri buatku. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal tentang dirinya, dia selalu merahasiakan tentang kehidupannya. Jika aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang kehidupannya dia malah menjawab yang bukan-bukan dan terkesan main-main, tapi itu sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

untuk sementara genre romantic aja layao...coz belum tau ini nantinya ceritanya bijimane...sebenarnya ini cerita udah basi bgt dah...tapi menarik juga bagi Juzie...ehm...

walaupun ini ichiruki tapi belum tawu akhirnya mereka jadi atau kagak...coz ada kontroversi dari hubungan dunia maya, ada yang ga jadi2, ada yang hubungannya merenggang setelah ketemu padahal udah saling yayang-yayangan di dunia maya, ada yang asal lewat aja, tapi ada juga koq yang berakhir merit...hehehehe...seperti sodara Juzie...hehehehehe... mudah-mudahan ada yang baca nih fic *ngomong sendiri*

oh ya, ini masi pendek banget ya...namanya juga perkenalan...ekekekekeke


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

ini...Ichigo's POV yaw...^^

**CH 2**

**Seorang Dewi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo orange** : kerjaan km apa bu..

**Chappy syalala** : ya ganggu org..

**Ichigo orange** : cape dech.. km dmn ni skrng posisinya

**Chappy syalala** : d rumah

**Ichigo orange** : oh…brarti kerjaannya makan tdr…mkn tdr y heheheh

**Chappy syalala** : iyya.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: hmmmm damai sekali hidupmu

**Chappy syalala** : yoi

Napa?

Any problem?

**Ichigo syalala** : mau donk hidup ky bgitu..

**Chappy syalala** : ya km kn cowok…tdk baiklah kedengarannya klo kerjanya cuma makan tdr…:D

**Ichigo orange** : perbanyak kontrakan saja hehehe jd tinggal tunggu uang kntrakan kumpul hahahaha

**Chappy syalala** : iyya itu bgs juga…Oh iyya satu lg kerjaanku..

Online..

=))

**Ichigo orange** : =))) OL nya gangguin org lg..

**Chappy syalala** : yoi

Napa?

Any problem?

**Ichigo orange** : nothing

**Chappy syalala** : =))

**Ichigo orange** : fb km apaan?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tidak punya fb

**Ichigo orange** : trus ada nya apa?

**Chappy syalala** : adanya ym..

**Ichigo orange** : km ol pake apa ni…

**Chappy syalala** : pake kompi

**Ichigo orange** : ganti foto kmnya donk…

**Chappy syalala** : aduh bgmn ya? aku tuh trlalu sayang ma chappy. Btw… umurmu brp?

**Ichigo orange **: bln dpn 17 thn :)

**Chappy syalala **: ah bohong… =))

**Ichigo orange **: hahahahaha. ko tau sich aq bohong?

**Chappy syalala **: 17 ato 67? :p

**Ichigo orange **: jauh lah klo 17 ke 67...yg bnr 17 jd 71 =))) tua amat donk =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =)) jgn2 km dah jd engkong ya?

**Ichigo orange **: engkong mah msh muda... mbah buyut.. tau... =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =))) km ngaku klo dah jd mbah buyut...

**Ichigo orange **: aq tdk ngaku jd mbah buyut.. aq abang nya mbah buyut =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =))) sudah serius nih...umur km brp?

**Ichigo orange **: jujur y...

**Chappy syalala **: harus.. brp emk?

**Ichigo orange **: 27.. km?

**Chappy syalala **: =)) 21

**Ichigo orange **: ketawa lg...=(

**Chappy syalala **: tdk koq

**Ichigo orange **: km d daerah mn si...

**Chappy syalala **: di seiretei…

**Ichigo orange **: aq sering k seiretei ko tdk dpt km...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

ya iyyalah...seiretei tuh besar..banyak perempuan juga d sana

**Ichigo orange **: aq cari km d terminal, d pelabuhan, tp tdk ketemu km…

**Chappy syalala **: ya iyyalah emk aku perempuan terminal n pelabuhan apa? =)))

**Ichigo orange **: ohhh.. brarti d pasar cakar

**Chappy syalala **: =)) bukan daerah pasar juga

**Ichigo orange **: yg jual ikan d simpang nya hehehe…becanda..

**Chappy syalala **: =))

**Ichigo orange **: jd dmn nya bu...

**Chappy syalala**: itu tuh yg nyanyi di bawah lampu merah jalan pyon...

**Ichigo orange **: =))) serius ah...

**Chappy syalala**: iyya...napa?

**Ichigo orange **: y km dmn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: yg biasa pegang gitar sambil nyanyi2...klo ada angkot yg berhenti..

**Ichigo orange **: angkot ke inuzuri J

**Chappy syalala **: bukan...

**Ichigo orange **: serius ihhhh dmn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: d dkt gedung DPR...sebelum fly over

**Ichigo orange **: gedung dpr yg d dkt kmpz gotei bukan si. khan ada flyover nya tu..

**Chappy syalala **: bukan kmpuz gotei...Itu yang sebelum menara putih...

**Ichigo orange **: ohhhh...y...y... i know...

**Chappy syalala **: iyya..ada lampu merah d situ...aku biasa nyanyi d situ...Hee

**Ichigo orange **: trus knp km d rmh saja.. tdk kerja atau kuliah...

**Chappy syalala **: tdk…kn kerjaku nyanyi d lampu merah...

**Ichigo orange **: jd km kerjaan nya skrng tunggu ada pria yg melamar y.. cie..cie...

**Chappy syalala **: ya itu juga sih :D

napa?

salah ya klo cewe menunggu dilamar?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk salah lah.. trus calon nya sudah brp ratus orang yg daftar

**Chappy syalala **: sudah 1000000000 ekor

**Ichigo orange **: ekor nya bnyk amat.. binatang apaan tu

**Chappy syalala **: rubah kali.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: d seiretei khan tdk ada rubah =)))

**Chappy syalala **: memangnya ada pria mapang lamar perempuan pengameng?

**Ichigo orange **: ada saja mungkin.. biar penghasilan suami nya d bantu...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

ya aku kn cuma gadis miskin... =(( =(( =((

**Ichigo orange **: sama ko aq jg pria miskin... yg tdk pnya apa2...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

mnk km blom nikah ya?

**Ichigo orange **: blm.. tdk ada yg mau...

**Chappy syalala **: knp tdk ada yg mw?

**Ichigo orange **: aq khan jelek... hancur lah...

**Chappy syalala **: =)) banyak tuh perempuan cantik tp pacarnya hancur...

**Ichigo orange **: smua serba pas2an...

mata cm ada 2... hidung 1.. mulut 1.. kuping 2...tdk ada lebih nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya iyyalah...klo ada kurang n lebih sdah kelainan tuh..

**Ichigo orange **: =)))

**Chappy syalala **: mank waktu d rokungai tinggal dmn?

**Ichigo orange **: d rmh nya pak camat...alias numpang

**Chappy syalala **: serius nih...mank km anak KKN numpang d rumah org

**Ichigo orange **: kebetulan bnyk perangkat kerjaan tuk d daerah nya pak camat.. daerah nya pak camat ini khan kepulauan.. jd aq d suruh tdr d rmh nya sblm brnagkat k lokasi nya itu...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo… emk enak ya tinggal d rumah pak camat?

**Ichigo orange **: pak camat blng.. "Kurosaki-san… dr pada nginap d penginapan mending d rmh saja.. khan lumayan uang hotel nya bisa d tabung" setelah aq pikir2 y bnr jg.. mk nya klo aq k rokungai d rmh nya truss.. tp klo bukan lokasi nya pak camat aq nginap d hotel..

**Chappy syalala **: oooo

d rumah pak camat yg mana nih?

**Ichigo orange **: pak camat daerah hokutan

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…hokutan...jauh tuh dr seiretei

**Ichigo orange **: rmh camat nya d pinggir kota seiretei...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo… dmn tuh? =))

**Ichigo orange **: y dsitu lah.. susah aq menjelaskan nya hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: ok. trus klo nginap d hotel d hotel mana biasanya?

**Ichigo orange **: klo d dekat bandara aq nginap d wisma sblm masuk k bandara.. klo d seiretei nya pidah2 yg dekat dng pelabuhan n terminal tergantung aq k lokasi mn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo

ada to wisma d dekat bandara...

**Ichigo orange **: klo k pulau aq dkt pelabuhan klo lewat terminal y d dareah terminal nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ooo

**Ichigo orange **: y ada d perempatan lampumerah nya.. sblm papan wilayah Junrinan…

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…tdk tw sih sebenarnya

**Ichigo orange **: ih,,, km bgmn sich ms putri daerah tdk tau...

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ya mw bgmn lagi...tempat aku kumpul ya d lampu merah itu...

**Ichigo orange **: tukaran foto yuk.. jd klo aq k seiretei aq gampang kenalin km nya...

**Chappy syalala **: ok

**Ichigo orange **: sapa duluan ni yg kirim...

km duluan y... ledies first...

jelas tdk wajah aq nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ok dah jelas...

tuh ular drmana lg...?

**Ichigo orange **: foto km yg wajah nya kliatan donk...

**Chappy syalala **: jgn2 km pawang ular...

mank yg itu tdk kliatan?

**Ichigo orange **: kurang menghadap nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ah banyak mwnya juga nih org

**Ichigo orange **: hmm y sudah tdk papalah...klo tdk bisa..

**Chappy syalala **: pokoknya klo k seiretei cr saja aku d lampu merah...

**Ichigo orange **: serius ni...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyaa

**Ichigo orange **: klo aq cari km tdk ada .. aq gigit y km nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya trserah... gantung kepala aku juga tdk apa..

**Ichigo orange **: tdk mau d gantung.. aq mutilasi km sj.. aq potong2 tubuh km.. trus aq pisah2... badan nya aq kirim k P. huekomundo.. kaki nya aq kirim k garganta.. kepala nya aq kirim k dangai

**Chappy syalala **: ya trserah deh...

**Ichigo orange **: no hp km brp..

**Chappy syalala **: 08876493837262537485034657457637845603

**Ichigo orange **: aq telpon ko d jawab.. "orang yg anda tuju sedang bohong... silahkan konfirmasi ulang..."

**Chappy syalala **: =))

9384573846583476573050460017347564576348753478658734

nah...ini sdah benar koq

**Ichigo orange **: masih aneh jawaban nya.." orang yg anda tuju lagi tdk waras.. krn obat nya habis" ... parah jg y... =)))

**Chappy syalala **: iyya ya..

**Ichigo orange **: boleh tdk.. aq tau no hp km..

**Chappy syalala **: ya itu td...

**Ichigo orange **: oh.. tdk boleh.. y sudah... ntr aq tny sm pak polisi saja dech

**Chappy syalala **: =))

silahkan saja...

**Ichigo orange **: no sim card km brp.. khan ada tu no d blkng simcard nya... aq bisa tau km sms apa,, k sapa saja.. no panggilan keluar.. no pangilan masuk hehehe.. cb km kirim...

**Chappy syalala **: 348573476587234020234387563487560283476458

tuh...

**Ichigo orange **: takut y rahasia nya trbongkar sm aq.. hehehhe hayo/...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyalah... kn privasi aku tuh..

**Ichigo orange **: y ialah...

aq jg tdk mau masuk k rahasia orang.. itu khan hak setiap manusia

**Chappy syalala **: bgmn caranya tuh klo cuma no simcardnya saja ditw..trus bs tw semua dalamnya?

**Ichigo orange **: krn khan itu no program nya..klo no hp nya itu cm sekedar tuk data person nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…wah seru ya belajar begituan...

klo punya pacar bisa ditw dia smsan dgn siapa...n teleponan dgn siapa.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: y asal jng d salah gunakan... saja...

**Chappy syalala **: ya tdk tw...kn cuma tw saja dia ada main ato tdk

km biasa bgtu ya? ngacak2 no sim org?

**Ichigo orange **: aq tdk pernah ngacak2 sim orang.. krn tdk segampang itu tukbuka nya.. harus perijinan dulu dr atasan.. krn privasi orang itu sangat penting.. jatoh nya kepercayaan pelanggan terhadap operator

**Chappy syalala **: kn mana ditw...ya misalnya saja pacar km tuh...trus km penasaran dia smsan dgn siapa..

**Ichigo orange **: y alhamdulillah aq tdk pernah buka2...

**Chappy syalala **: oooo =))

**Ichigo orange **: knp.. km mnt d liat no pacar km y.. hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn katanya tdk boleh...

**Ichigo orange **: pacar yg ke berapa mau d liat...

**Chappy syalala **: ke 9593486347683457345

**Ichigo orange **: banyak...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

**Ichigo orange **: km enak cantik... bynk yg ngantri.. aq jelek mana ada yg mau

**Chappy syalala **: =))

masa sih? km tdk mw pedekate saja ma perempuan kale

**Ichigo orange **: liat aja foto yg td.. ular sm muka aq masih gantengan ular nya

**Chappy syalala **: =)))

iyya sih. koq km suka foto sma hewan ya? kayak ayah n anak...

**Ichigo orange **: hehehe. sembarangan

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange **: klo yg ini bgmn?

(Aku mengirim fotoku yang berpose bersama monyet)

**Chappy syalala **: wah...kayak sodara ya

**Ichigo orange **: jng d save y... cukup d liat saja

**Chappy syalala **: napa...kn bgs tuh

**Ichigo orange **: malu tau...

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk apa2 to

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km kirim lg donk... ms cm 1 foto nya

**Chappy syalala **: emk cuma 1... maklum sering ngamen...

**Ichigo orange **: hmm bohong...

biasa nya khan perempuan narsis foto

**Chappy syalala **: klo tdk percaya ya sudah...

**Ichigo orange **: prcaya nya sm tuhan...heheh

**Chappy syalala **: aku kn tdk punya kamera buat foto2

**Ichigo orange **: oo begono.. td foto itu pake apa?

**Chappy syalala **: ya pake hp...

**Ichigo orange **: berarti d hp km bnyk foto km nya..kirim donk..

**Chappy syalala **: tdk juga koq...

**Ichigo orange **: y sudah klo tdk mau kirim foto.. blng saja sich..pke muter2 segala

**Chappy syalala **: muter2...sampe kusajishi

**Ichigo orange **: blh muter2 tp tdk jln kaki.. cape

**Chappy syalala **: kn bgs tuh klo jalan kaki... aku sering jalan kaki dr junrinan ke seiretei...

**Ichigo orange **: ah km ini merendah trus..

y saja dech apa kata km =))

**Chappy syalala **: iiih tdk percaya lg... hehehe..

**Ichigo orange **: cengar..cengir...

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange**: km sudah mkn siang blm

**Chappy syalala **: bloom napa?

**Ichigo orange **: knp blm.. mnt d suapin sm aq baru mau mkn... manja nya... km ini,,..

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk ada uang...

**Ichigo orange **: y sudah km ngamen dulu sana.. ntr setoran k aq y

**Chappy syalala **: enak saja...

**Ichigo orange **: hayo cepat ngamen sana.. sudah siang ini... malah ol... mau setoran brp hari ini

**Chappy syalala **: hr ini tdk jd...

**Ichigo orange **: klo tdk jd.. mau mkn apa... bgmn mau dpt uang klo tdk ngamen..

**Chappy syalala **: ya tdk usah makan saja..gt aja koq repot

**Ichigo orange **: ni km makan hati aq saja... =)))( gombal kah?)

**Chappy syalala **: tdk sama sekali..

**Ichigo orange **: ah masa...aq tdk bisa gombal ni.. ajarin donk

Tiba-tiba saja dia off. Aish..padahal aku masih asyik ngobrol dengannya. Akupun lalu menutup YM-ku dan mematikan laptopku karena sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

Saat hendak berdiri kulihat Ishida sudah berada di depan mejaku. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku makhluk yang paling menjijikkan.

"ckckck"

"What's wrong, brother?" tanyaku.

"Barusan kamu habis melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kan?"

Mataku melotot-menatap Ishida dengan tatapan shock. Bisa-bisanya dia menuduhku, tanpa saring-saring lagi. Ku lihat kiri-kanan untung saja di sini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aish…ternyata kebiasaan burukmu belum hilang rupanya."

"Heh, kebiasaan buruk apa?" teriakku, "aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh koq!" protesku.

"Ssttt…bahaya sekali kalau ada yang dengar,"Ishida memperingatkan.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku masih di dalam kantor rupanya. Cepat-cepat kututup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan telapak tanganku. Mudah-mudahan yang barusan tidak ada yang dengar.

Ishida masih saja menatapku curiga.

"Apaan sih? Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan hal yang kamu kira!," kataku gusar.

"Hmmm…daritadi kuperhatikan kamu senyum-senyum terus di depan laptop, makanya kupikir tadi km pasti sedang…"

"Enak saja!" celetukku, "memangnya, kalau aku chat itu berarti aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh? Ya tidaklah lah…btw…kenapa juga kamu perhatikan aku daritadi?"

"Tadi aku cuma mau ngajak kamu makan, tapi tadi kamu asik sekali jadi aku perhatikan kamu saja."

Lalu kami pergi makan siang bersama-sama. Ishida adalah teman sekantorku yang paling akrab denganku. Dulu kami selalu ditugaskan ke luar kota bersama-sama tapi kini sudah tidak lagi. Bisa dibilang Ishida adalah seniorku.

Saat makan aku banyak bercerita tentang Chappy syalala, orang yang sudah mengirimkan aku virus yang bandelnya naudzubillah, teman chat-ku itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia cantik?"

"Mana aku tahu. Di fotonya, mukanya hanya terlihat dari samping, mana warnanya disetting hitam putih malah. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kayaknya dia lumayan cantik."

"Hmmm…sudah kuduga…" gumam Ishida.

"Tapi…dia sepertinya orang yang tidak jujur, dia selalu bilang kalau dia itu pengamen, tapi yang benar saja…masa ada pengamen OL siang dan malam…hahahah."

Ishida tertawa. "Dia hanya tidak ingin terbuka saja…kayaknya dia gadis yang menarik. Kamu suka dia?"

"Tidaklah..mana bisa aku suka sama cewek yang tidak jelas begitu, paling cuma asyik diajak chat saja."

"Hmmm…itu karena kamu belum bertemu dengan dia saja. Banyak cerita tentang perkenalan pria dan wanita di dunia maya dan berakhir ke pernikahan."

"Memang…tapi kalau aku tidak mungkinlah," kataku menimpali, "dimana-mana tuh dunia nyata lebih baik dari dunia maya, lagian tuh perempuan banyak bohong-nya, aku suka chat dengan dia hanya untuk having fun karena dia tipe gadis yang lucu."

"Yah…itu karena kamu belum tahu saja…_by the way_, maukah kamu menemaniku ke acara ulang tahun sahabatku sebentar malam?"

"Hmmm, bisa asal jangan terlalu malam saja."

Ishida malah menertawaiku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Tidak…tadi jawabanmu itu seperti jawaban anak perawan yang diajak jalan sama laki-laki," kata Ishida sambil tertawa.

"Heh, aku tuh tidak mau pulang terlalu malam karena besok aku tidak mau bangun kesiangan!"

.

.

.

Malam ini Ishida menjemputku dengan mobilnya. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Ishida memakai jas dengan sisiran rambut yang rapi ke belakang. Aneh saja karena biasanya rambut hitam lurus _and_ jatuhnya tidak pernah disisir belakang. Dan untung saja sepulang dari kantor Ishida memperingatkanku agar memakai jas yang bagus. Acara ulang tahun kok formal amat ya, pikirku.

Sesampainya di rumah teman Ishida, gila rumahnya besar amir, konglomerat kayaknya _and_…kayaknya teman Ishida ini gaul dengan para pejabat. Hebat sekali nih Ishida, bisa kenal sama orang macam konglomerat ini.

Setelah Ishida memarkirkan mobilnya, kami berjalan di taman yang luasnya Muhammad Darrasulullah (saking tidak bisa aku gambarkan luasnya hehehe). Mataku melekat memandangi gadis yang masih berdiri melihat kami bersama teman-temannya sambil memegang gelas minumannya. Aku seorang pengagum keindahan, dan inilah suatu keindahan yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh siapa pun tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tinggi semampai, bentuk tubuhnya seperti dewi yang masih berusia muda, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan diikalkan. Aku berani bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Waktu Ishida menarikku untuk membelok aku menoleh lagi, melihatnya.

"Astaga Ishida," seruku berbisik, "apa tadi kau lihat gadis yang super duper cantik itu?"

Ishida malah memukul ringan perutku dengan sikunya "Sssst, jangan malu-maluin begitu, Kurosaki!"

"Tapi dia benar-benar seperti dewi…"

Ishida mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Mulai lagi kau…" sinisnya, "kita belum ketemu tuan rumah kau sudah lihat dewi…"

"dia memang dewi bukan?"

"Mungkin," jawab Ishida ogah-ogahan.

"Masa kamu tidak lihat sih?"

"Tidak semua pandangan dua orang itu sama," Ishida menekankan, "Misalnya kamu bilang kalau gadis itu adalah seorang dewi atau bidadarikah bisa saja kan kalau aku bilang dia gembel."

Sumpah aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, dan tawaku menulari si Ishida. Lalu Ishida membawaku menemui sahabat yang konglomeratnya itu. Aku kaget melihat sahabat Ishida yang badannya sangat besar tapi yah…memang berbanding luruslah dengan kekayaannya malah lebih aneh kalau dia kurus dan kecil.

"Ishida…ihh…cucok deh!" seru heboh sahabat ishida itu.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut menganga. Apa-apaan mereka? mereka cipika-cipiki. Selintas seperti ada dua makhluk maho di depanku.

"Kenalkan, ini teman kantorku, namanya Kurosaki…"

Aku lalu mengulurka tanganku dan belum saja aku ngeluaran sepatah dua kata, dia langsung menarik tanganku dan mencipika-cipiki-ku. Di sampingku, Ishida tertawa senang seolah-olah dia berkata "rasain kamu, Kurosaki!" maksudnya apa coba? Aku jadi stress sendiri.

"Ih…cucok juga, rada bule-bule….tipe eike nih!" seru sahabat Ishida itu. perutku mendadak jadi mual.

"Kurosaki, sahabatku ini namanya Charlotte," kata Ishida.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Charlotte…" ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki!" serunya heboh seperti gadis yang masih alay. Sumpah, jijik sekali aku melihatnya.

Charlotte lalu menemani kami untuk liat-liat apa saja yang ada di tamannya. Ishida dan Charlotte asyik bernostalgia dan berhaha-hihi, mengenang masa kuliah mereka. Aku hanya mendengar dan ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Kesal juga aku berada di antara mereka.

"Charlotte, apa kamu punya kenalan?" tanya Ishida tiba-tiba, "saat ini Kurosaki sedang jomblo, bisakah kamu memperkenalkan salah-satu gadis cantik di sini?"

"Uhuk…." Ishida sukses membuatku tersedak minuman. Lalu aku memolotinya bermaksud mengatakan "apa-apaan kamu?" kulihat Ishida tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Sumpah rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajar muka pucatnya biar tambah pucat.

"Maca sih? Ih…gak percaya deh, masa cakep gini gak punya pacar?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi…Kurosaki ini tipe cowok yang pemalu jika berhadapan dengan wanita jadi dia susah dekat dengan wanita…"

Aku mundur sedikit agar Charlotte tidak melihat mukaku, aku lalu menarik sedikit jas Ishida agar dia melihatku. Saat Ishida melihatku, tanpa suara aku mengancamnya agar berhenti berbicara tentang aku tapi sepertinya Ishida tidak mau peduli.

Charlotte lalu cengar-cengir. "kalo cewek mah gampang, di sini banyak cewek-cewek yang cantik, tinggal kamu tunjuk eike kenalin deh."

"Kebetulan sekali," kata Ishida bersemangat, aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, "tadi waktu di pagar taman, kami lihat ada sekelompok gadis muda, di antaranya ada yang sangat cantik, dia tinggi, putih, rambutnya diikalkan dan berwarna coklat, dia memakai gaun warna hijau."

Aku hendak menggertak Ishida, tapi Carlotte tiba-tiba tertawa.  
"Maksudmu Inoe? Astaga…."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, kalau kulihat-lihat dia gadis yang paling cantik di sini…"

"I see… I see…" kata Charlotte ngangguk-ngangguk. Aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku karena stress.

"Inoue! Inoue!" teriak Charlotte seperti meneriaki maling. Lalu tidak lama kemudian gadis bernama Inoue itu muncul dengan anggunnya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang kami lihat tadi di depan dan benar saja dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inoue ke Charlotte dengan raut wajah kebingunan. Siapa saja pasti akan kebingunan jika dipanggil seperti maling.

"Ini ada yang mau kenalan nih…" kata Charlotte.

Sumpah ingin sekali mukaku ini disembunyikan tapi entah dimana. Aku jadi salah tingkah tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Inoue hanya menatap aku dan Ishida dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Lalu Ishida maju sedikit dan mengajak Inoue berjabat tangan.

"Hai, Inoue…perkenalkan aku Ishida," kata Ishida dengan sopan, "maaf kalau kami mengganggumu, kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu karena tadinya kami kira kalau kamu itu artis tapi kamu benar-benar sangat cantik, kami berdua sangat kagum denganmu…."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, kulihat Inoue tertegun karena ucapan Ishida barusan.

Inoue lalu menjabat tangan Ishida. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi mungkin anda terlalu berlebihan. Namaku Inoue, senang berkenalan denganmu Ishida-shan…"

"Hm…apa kamu tidak berkeberatan berkenalan dengan temanku yang satu ini? Temanku ini sangat baik dan sopan dengan wanita, mungkin kalian bisa berteman nanti, dia memang pemalu tapi dia sangat pintar."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melototi Ishida dan ketika Inoue menatapku aku terpaksa tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganku. "namaku Kurosaki….hai Inoue, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya…senang berkenalan denganmu juga," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat biasa.

Sepertinya Inoue tidak begitu tertarik denganku. Beberapa kali Ishida menggodaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku ini pria yang pemalu sama wanita dan tidak punya nyali untuk mendekati wanita. Inoue hanya tertawa mendengarkan tapi terlihat tidak begitu peduli, dia bahkan tidak pernah melirikku. Setelah Inoue meninggalkan kami, Charlotte lalu bercerita ala ibu-ibu kalau ternyata Inoue baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan itu merupakan peluang besar bagiku, Charlotte juga memberikan nomor hp-nya Inoue tapi aku malah bingung bagaimana caranya aku menghubunginya duluan, mengirim sms sekedar basa-basi saja aku tidak bisa. Benar kata Ishida, aku ini pria yang pemalu!

Pulangnya, badanku terasa sangat capek dan sesampainya di kamar aku hanya memikirkan tidur tapi kulihat laptopku masih menyala. Ternyata tadi aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan masih menyala dan online, ym-ku pun belum aku _sign out_. Saat aku hendak menutupnya aku periksa lagi siapa-siapa yang masih _online_ dan ternyata Chappy syalala masih _on line_. Langsung saja aku mem-Buzz dia biar dia kaget.

**Ichigo orange** : ih blm bobo?

**Chappy syalala **: ini jg sdah bangun tw

**Ichigo orange **: y ampun.. mlm2 bgni bngn.. trus bobo nya lg jam brp?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk tw..

**Ichigo orange **: biasa bngn mlm bgini y...ky kalilawar saja...

**Chappy syalala **: barusan koq…tdk blh ya?

**Ichigo orange **: kirain biasa OL mlm...

**Chappy syalala **: tdk lah...

**Ichigo orange **: y tdk apa2 sich asal jng sampe begadang sampe pagi saja... kasian badan km...kena angin mlm

**Chappy syalala **: kn sehat...

**Ichigo orange **: sehat apa nya.. angin mlm itu penyakit tau...nakal y d kasih tau cubit ni pipi nya

**Chappy syalala **: pnyakit apa coba?

**Ichigo orange **: penyakit ngantuk d pagi hari nya =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ya bobo klo ngantuk

**Ichigo orange **: td nya sni mau bobo eh km masuk y aq segar lg hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ntar kmnya yg ngantuk besok

**Ichigo orange **: khan bisa tdr d kntr.. hehehe jng bilng2 y bsk tdr d kntr

Setelah ini dia tidak membalas chat-ku. Gila saja aku tunggu dia lebih lima belas menit tapi dia tidak balas-balas padahal dia masih online. Bahkan aku kirimkan dia semua _emoticon_ di ym bahkan lima kali aku mem-buzz dia tapi tetap saj tidak ada respon dari dia.

**Ichigo orange **: yah tdr dy..

Dengan kecewa akhirnya kumatikan laptopku. Aku lalu merubuhkan badanku ke ranjang, rasanya sangat malas untuk mengganti pakaianku lagi. Saat aku mulai menutup mataku tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Inoue muncul sambil tersenyum manis. Inoue benar-benar sangat cantik, andaikan saja dia bisa jadi pacarku. Oh ya, aku teringat satu hal, aku mempunyai nomor handphone-nya. Kuambil cepat-cepat hpku di kantong celanaku lalu kucari-cari nomornya.

"Sebagai pria, kamu harus berani…." aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Ishida. Aku berniat mengirimkan Inoue sebuah sms. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum. Saat aku hendak mengetik, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ragu dan cepat-cepat kujauhkan hpku. Aaaaargh, aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Ku sembunyikan hpku di balik bantal, lalu kupeluk gulingku. Malam itu akupun memimpikan Inoue.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun dilanda tekanan mental yang berat, apdet harus tetap berjalan...ehehehehehe

ini ceritanya belum jelas2 amat ya...:D tapi tak apalah yg penting cerita tetap berjalan...akikikikikiki...

**darries** iyya sih maunya dibikin kayak sodaraku itu tapi hubungan sodaraku n istrinya itu klo dilihat adem ayeeeeemmmm gitu, pokoknya datar bgt deh, klo diumpamakan ya...kayak sayur kagak ada garamnya...ga ada seru2nya dah...XD. keep read ya friend ;)

**Suu** tengkyu friend...maunya sih ichiruki tapi ini masih bingung mau ceritanya kayak bijimane...-_-' but...chap ini dibaca ya...*ting-ting


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

Ini…Ichigo's POV ya…

.

.

.

**CH 3**

**Si Pembohong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Kulihat jam ternyata sudah hampir magrib. Aku ingin sekali pulang tapi perutku ternyata sudah sangat lapar, mau tidak mau kuputuskan untuk makan di kantor lalu pulang.

Kebetulan ada penjual bakso di luar jadi aku panggil saja. Sambil makan aku bisa ber-online ria dan yang utama kubuka ym. Chappy syalala ternyata sedang online. Langsung saja ku sapa dia dengan semangat empat lima.

**Ichigo orange :** hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaalllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chappy syalala **: hellow

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm knp chat aku kemarin malam tdk dibls..ihh sombong y tmn aq ini..

**Chappy syalala **: bukan tdk mw balas...tp signal lagi jelek-jeleknya, you know

**Ichigo orange**: masa sih? Bilang saja klo km lg pacaran. Hayo ngaku

**Chappy syalala** : tdk ko..

**Ichigo orange **: tdk percaya aku

**Chappy syalala** : terserah. Tapi memang signal jelek sekali kemarin

**Ichigo orange **: iya iya…eh seharian ini kamu kerja apa saja?

**Chappy syalala** : biassa…ngameng.

**Ichigo orange** : ah km ini…merendah trus. Btw, hari ini ngamengnya dpt brp coba?

**Chappy syalala **: cuma 15rb

**Ichigo orange **: itu cukup kah buat mkn mlm...

**Chappy syalala **: cukup tdk cukup dcukupkan saja

**Ichigo orange **: oh ya km ada cam tdk? ni aq lg mkn bakso... aq kirim 1 biji y bakso nya

Aku meng_invite_ dia video chat dan dia menerimanya, cuma dia tidak menyalakan webcamnya.

**Ichigo orange **: liat ni…mau...?

**Chappy syalala **: tdk. thanks

**Ichigo orange **: heee maap y mkn sndiri.. ni aq msh d kntr...ada bkso y d panggil saja

**Chappy syalala **: aduh...aku tuh tdk bisa makan makanan yg lewat2

**Ichigo orange **: knp?

**Chappy syalala **: ya bisa sakit

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm y lah perut km khn khusus

**Chappy syalala **: iyya emk

**Ichigo orange **: hehe klo orang bilang perut km perut elit.. tdk boleh jajan sembarangan

**Chappy syalala **: iyya kalek

**Ichigo orange **: trus km sudah mkn?

**Chappy syalala **: blooom

**Ichigo orange **: mkn donnk.. mm km masak apa?

**Chappy syalala **: masak sayur

**Ichigo orange **: sayur apa? km bisa masak tdk ni?

**Chappy syalala **: bisa...masak air

**Ichigo orange **: hahaha serius ihh km ini...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyaa.. aku kn sering ngameng

**Ichigo orange **: hmmmm knp nyambung nya kstu lg..

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange **: aq tanya masak tp jawab nya ngamen

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk sempat masak klo lg ngameng

**Ichigo orange **: hmm biasa nya klo perempuan itu kebutuhan rmh dulu baru beraktfitas

**Chappy syalala **: sdah tdk sempat kalek

**Ichigo orange **: klo tdk sempat brarti km nya bngn siang trus.. klo bngn pagi pasti sempat

**Chappy syalala **: tdk sempat...klo ada mobil buat antar ke lampu merah mah lain ceritanya

**Ichigo orange **: bgmn cerita nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn aku hrs jalan jauh k lampu merah...baru naik becak

**Ichigo orange **: yeee kmrn km bilng tdk jauh ko dr lampu merah hahahah bohong y

**Chappy syalala **: tdk jauh apanya? rumah aku kn dekat d daerah pantai

**Ichigo orange **: hehehe sudah ah km ini merendah trus...aq plng dulu y.. ntr d rmh d alnjut lg y…km jng telat mkn y..jaga kesehatan…sampe rmh aq lngsung ol..

**Chappy syalala **: ya trgantung juga klo sdah ada makanan..ya hbs cuma ini yg bisa dkerja

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km ini.. y sudah aq off dulu y.. sampe rmh qt lanjut lg... Bye

**Chappy syalala **: ok.

Setelah makan akupun langsung pulang. Kantor juga sudah sangat sepi. Cepat-cepat aku menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motorku dan meninggalkan kantor. Saat aku melaju dengan motorku, aku kaget karena melihat seseorang yang aku kenal, ia berdiri di trotoar seperti menunggu taksi, dia adalah Inoue. Akupun berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Inoue," panggilku.

Dia sedikit terkejut sewaktu aku panggil. Dia menatapku seperti tidak mengenalku, ah itu karena aku memakai helm. Aku lalu melepaskan helmku.

"Ini aku, Kurosaki, kemarin kita bertemu di acaranya Charlotte. Masih ingat tidak?" kataku berharap dia masih mengingatku.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat, kamu Kurosaki-shan yang pemalu itu kan?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, aku tidak begitu suka kalau ada perempuan yang mengataiku pemalu. Tapi, tentu ada pengecualian untuk Inoue apalagi saat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"Habis pulang kerja, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi yang ujung-ujungnya aku akan menawarkan tumpangan hahahaha.

"Iya…. Mobilku lagi di bengkel…jadi tunggu taksi deh."

Kebetulan sekali. Thanks God…

"Kalo begitu biar aku antar, bagaimana?" tawarku dengan senang hati tapi dengan ekspresi _cool_ tentunya.

"Emmmm…." Dia terlihat ragu-ragu, mungkin dia tidak terbiasa naik motor, apalagi motor besar…scara ya…rambut Inour itu panjang, terurai lagi…pasti dia takut rambutnya berantakan.

"Tenang saja, tdk akan kebut koq. Lagian…kalau pake motor lebih gampang kalo ada macet, ya kan?"

Awalnya dia seperti enggan menerima tawaranku tapi mungkin karena dia tidak enak hati makanya dia menerima dan mengambil helm yang aku berikan. Masa bodoh yang penting dia mau aku antar pulang. Lumayan kan bisa tahu rumahnya dia.

Selama diperjalanan aku bertanya tentang pekerjaannya dia. Dia adalah seorang desainer fashion, pantas saja _style_-nya sangat bagus apalagi dia sangat cantik. Aku bertanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum ternyata dia sudah makan di butiknya tadi. Sayang sekali, padahal jika dia belum makan aku bisa mengajaknya dan bisa bertanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi.

Akhirnya sampai di rumahnya…lebih tepat di gedung apartemen tempat Inoue tinggal. Astaga, apartemennya besar juga. Memang sih, dilihat dari sudut manapun dia terlihat seperti anak gadis seorang pejabat. Tiba-tiba saja aku mulai tidak percaya diri.

"Kurosaki-shan…terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya..." kata Inoue sambil melepaskan helmnya.

"Yup."

Aku jadi gelisah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku takut-takut mengutarakannya. Tapi kulihat Inoue tipe gadis yang sangat ramah kalaupun dia tidak senang dia tidak akan terlalu menunjukkannya. Tapi kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mau kalau malam ini malam terakhir aku bisa berinteraksi dengannya.

"Inoue-shan…kapan-kapan aku ajak jalan ya…" aku tidak tahu wajahku ini terlihat bagaimana, yang barusan aku mengucapnya dengan nada malu-malu. Ku lirik Inoue, dia tertawa kecil, menertawaiku tentunya. Aku malah sibuk merutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Jika sekarang aku berada di lapangan seorang diri aku pasti sedang berteriak frustasi.

Inoue berdehem sekali sambil berpikir. "hm…mungkin bisa, kalau ada waktu ya," lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

Cepat-cepat kupakai helmku dan saat hendak menancap gas motorku dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lain kali mampir-mampirlah ke butikku, Kurosaki-shan! Ajak juga teman kamu, Ishida-shan," serunya.

Mungkin dia hanya basa-basi atau apalah tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan "ok". Aku sangat senang karena itu artinya dia tidak menolakku kan paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Dengan hati riang gembira aku bernyanyi selama mengendarai motorku. Perasaan saat kita sedang menyukai seseorang itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa, semua jadi terlihat indah dan bahagia.

Sampai di rumah aku langsung _online_. Aku masih ingat janjiku dengan Chappy syalala akan langsung _online_ jika sampai di rumah. Dengan semangat kubuka laptopku dan menghubungkan internet. Dan benar saja, teman chat-ku yang tengil itu sedang online.

**Ichigo orange **: mlm bu...

**Chappy syalala** : malam pak...

**Ichigo orange **: aku kira tdk OL.. hayo ol sm sapa saja..

**Chappy syalala **: sama dinosaurus

**Ichigo orange **: hahaha serm amat

**Chappy syalala **: tdk koq. malah imut2...:))

**Ichigo orange **: seimut apa ni...

**Chappy syalala **: seimut komodo

**Ichigo orange **: mana ada komodo imut..aq kirim cam tu

**Chappy syalala **: iyya tw... tp bateraiku tinggal dikit

**Ichigo orange **: hmm y sudah klo tdk mau..d tolak saja cam nya

**Chappy syalala **: sudah tuh

**Ichigo orange **: ok dech...sebenar nya khan bisa sambil d cas.. emank km nya saja yg tdk mau cam aq hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: d sini lg mati lampu tw

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm ok i believe

**Chappy syalala **: good

**Ichigo orange **: dr jam brp mati lampu nya

**Chappy syalala **: dari malam

**Ichigo orange **: aq tanya dr jam brp... jwb nya dr mlm

**Chappy syalala **: kira2 jam 9 ke atas…mank aku liat jam apa

**Ichigo orange **: memank nya sekarng jam brp?

**Chappy syalala **: jam 10.27 napa?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk apa2 cm tes aja hehehhe

**Chappy syalala **: tes apaan? tes tes...

**Ichigo orange **: y tes saja.. td kt nya tdk liat jam hehehe

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tw nih dr kmrin sering mati lampu. kn pake kompi jd tw lah. tepatnya mati lampu mana aku perhatikan. kurang kerjaan amat sih

**Ichigo orange **: komp nya PC apa laptop

**Chappy syalala **: ya kompi...komputer rumah..

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km knp suka sekali y bohong... nama nya kmptr rmh klo listrik mati y pasti mati jg.. kecuali laptop ada batre nya hahaha parah sekali km

**Chappy syalala **: iyya emk pake laptop. napa?

**Ichigo orange**: td kata nya komptr rmh sekarng laptop...

**Chappy syalala **: ya lappy kan komputer rumah juga…

**Ichigo orange **: hmm bnyk ngeles nya.. sudah ketauan bohong

**Chappy syalala **: tdk bohong koq. kn aku tdk pernah bilang pake PC

Tiba-tiba dia off. Aku nge-buzz dia berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon, ok lima menit kutunggu siapa tahu dia online tapi kutunggu-tunggu dia tidak online-online juga akhirnya dengan kesal kututup laptopku dan segera tidur. Kalau aku ingat-ingat chat aku tadi barusan, aku jadi sangat benci dengan perempuan tukang bohong itu.

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"Tuh perempuan memang tukang bohong, sudah ketahuan eh ngeles lagi!" aku lalu menenguk air minum botolku banyak-banyak.

"AHAHAAHAHA…KWOKWOKWOK…"

"Lewat chat saja dia suka bohong apalagi di dunia nyata. Tidak bisa kubayangkan tuh cewek tampangnya kayak bagaimana, pasti hidungnya mancung seperti pinokio karena sering bohong…"

Ishida masih tertawa besar, suaranya menggelegar di kantor. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya aneh karena Ishida sebenarnya orang yang sangat jarang tertawa, apalagi tertawa besar sampai terpingkal-pingkal begitu.

"Tapi…walaupun bagaimana…kamu tetap suka chat sama…siapa lagi namanya? Oh, iya, Chappy syalala…" sambil tertawa.

"Aku suka chat sama dia karena aku kan sering ke Rokungai, siapa tahu nanti dia bisa ajak aku jalan-jalan kalau aku ke sana. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, rasanya ogah deh berteman sama dia, tukang bohong sih." Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, "jangan-jangan…foto yang dulu pernah dia kirim itu bukan fotonya lagi…aish…"

"Kenapa Kurosaki? Apa kalau si Chappy itu jelek kamu tidak mau chat lagi dengannya?" tanya ishida sambil tertawa.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Yah…" akhirnya Ishida kembali ke kondisi normalnya, "namanya juga dunia maya, bukan dunia nyata kan jadi, tidak perlu kamu anggap seriuslah…"

"Parah tuh orang…" umpatku kesal.

"Sudahlah…" Ishida menepuk bahuku, "katanya kemarin kamu bertemu dengan Inoue, bagaimana tuh?"

Mendengar nama Inoue kepalaku langsung jadi segar kembali. Aku jadi tersenyum sipu-sipu.

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja ketemu dia di jalan trus aku antar dia pulang saja."

"Ehm…trus?"

"Gila, dia tinggal di apartemen besar, dia anak orang kaya tuh."

"Ehm…" wajah Ishida jadi serius.

"Dia titip salam untukmu," kataku.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kamu ajak dia jalan tidak?"

"Aku cuma bilang kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan ya…" aku jadi tersipu-sipu mengingatnya.

"Wow…ternyata kamu sudah ada kemajuan rupanya, hahaha…"

"Memang," kataku penuh percaya diri.

"Lalu, kapan kalian jalan?"

"Itu…em…"

"Jangan bilang setelah itu kamu tidak kirimkan dia sms….?

"Iyya sih, gara-gara waktu pulang aku langsung ingat buat chat sama si tukang bohong itu…"

"ckckck….sebenarnya kamu lebih suka si Chappy atau Inoue nih?"

"Ya jelas Inoue-lah!"

"Tapi kamu lebih ingat sama teman chatmu itu."

"Itu karena…Ah, Chappy itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Inoue, lagian akukan belum pernah bertemu dnegan Chappy syalala, mana bisa bilang kalau aku suka sama dia, si tukang bohong itu….amit-amit deh!" aku jadi gerah sendiri.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau chat lagi nih sama Chappy?"

"Tidak! Ogah amat deh..."

"Benar nih…" goda Ishida.

"Benar! Suwer dah kalo begitu."

Ishida ngangguk-ngangguk, "baguslah kalau begitu…."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Ehm….oh ya, tadi aku dengar-dengar ada perusahaan di Rokungai yang minta didirikan tower," kata Ishida.

"Hah? di Rokungai lagi? Jangan bilang di tempat terpencilnya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya sih…aku baru dengar-dengar saja."

Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan Chappy syalala. Mungkin saja kalau aku punya kesempatan ke Rokungai aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku mulai membayangkan jika aku bertemu dengannya mungkin aku bisa member si tengil binti tukang bohong itu perhitungan. Aku jadi senyam senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu?" Ishida memasang tatapan menyelidik

"Tidak."

"Ehm….pasti barusan kamu berpikir hal-hal yang tidak senonoh….Ah, jangan-jangan di sana kamu ada "mainan" ya?"

"Enak saja!"

.

.

.

Malam minggu adalah malam yang paling menyebalkan buatku. Karena apa? Karena aku jomblo, jomblo kronis malah. Sebenarnya si kembar, kedua adik perempuanku, juga jomblo (yaiyalah) tapi malam minggu mereka berdua sering keluar untuk menonton bioskop bersama. Bukannya aku tidak mau ikutan menonton bersama mereka cuman setelah menonton mereka pasti akan berbelanja ini itu dan aku tipe orang yang paling tidak suka menunggu perempuan berbelanja. Tau sendiri kan bijimane tuh perempuan kalau belanja?

Berhubung karena aku hobby chat jadi aku putuskan untuk chat saja di malam minggu yang galau. Seperti biasa kubuka ym, kulihat siapa aja yang online dan… ah, si Chappy syalala sedang online rupanya. Aku hendak nge-buzz dia tapi kuingat-ingat yang kemarin aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Aku diamkan saja dia, kutunggu-tunggu siapa tahu dia yang akan menyapa duluan jadi aku bisa menolaknya mentah-mentah. Beberapa menit kutunggu… eh, dia tidak menyapa-nyapa, aku mulai frustasi dibuatnya. Ingin sekali aku ngebuzz dia berkali-kali biar dia kanget tapi….ah, akhirnya kumatikan laptopku kemudian aku berbaring di ranjang. Aku cuma bisa melamun, melamun, dan melamun hingga bayangan wajah Inoue muncul. Ah, kenapa tdk aku sms dia ya, batinku. Cepat-cepat kuambil ponselku di meja lalu kembali berbaring di ranjang.

_Inoue km sedang apa?_

Aku mengetik sms dengan semangat. Koq kayak basi amat ya? Cepat-cepat kuhapus lalu kuketik kembali.

_Inoue udah makan blom?_

Aku hapus lagi karena sepertinya kedengarannya norak.

_Inoue, km sudah bobo belum…_

Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgghh. sumpah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya biar aku bisa mengajak Inoue nonton. Kenapa aku jadi pemalu seperti ini?

Kuambil napas panjang lalu kuhembuskan. Aku mulai menenangkan kepalaku supaya bisa berpikir tenang. Aku lalu mencari nomornya Inoue dan mencoba untuk mengiriminya kembali sms.

_Inoue besok km sibuk tdk?_

Dengan segenap keberanian aku menekan tombol send lalu kusimpan agak jauh ponselku dan berpura-pura tidur. Lima menit kemudian kutunggu tapi dia belum balas smsku. Okelah kutunggu lima menit lagi, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, dua puluh menit, dua puluh lima menit, tiga puluh menit! Buset dah!

Sepertinya Inoue tidak tertarik denganku. Yah, aku harus berbesar hati untuk bisa menerima kenyataan. Mungkin Inoue bukan yang terbaik untukku, mungkin juga dia bukan jodohku atau apalah.

Ddrrt ddrrt. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Dengan gerakan cepat kuambil ponselku dan benar saja itu dari Inoue!

_Ini siapa ya? _

Gubrak.

Oh, iya aku lupa mencantumkan namaku tadi. Gara-gara gugup nih, bodohnya aku.

_Ini Kurosaki nih. Masih ingat?_

Tidak lama kemudian dia membalas.

_Ooooo..Masi ingt koq.._

_Bsk kayakny ak mau belanja._

Aku tertawa terkikik. Belanja kan aktivitas juga. Dengan semangat empat lima aku balas smsnya.

_Bgmn kalo aku temani?_

Inoue kemudian membalasnya.

_Jgn blg pake motor besar km itu? _

Dari balasan sms barusan, sepertinya Inoue tidak suka naik motor besar. Okelah kalau begitu.

_Tenang sj…tdk pakai motor bsr ko. Bsk aku jemput ya. _

_Btw bsk mau belanja jam brp?_

Agak lama aku tunggu jawabannya.

_Bsk aku sms ya kalo sudah siap-siap…_

HORE! Aku sampai jingkrak-jingkrak membaca balasan sms barusan. Thanks God, Engkau memberikanku kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan salah satu makhluk indahMu…semoga ini pertanda jodoh….aamiin.

Cepat-cepat kuhubungi Ishida. Aku memang selalu berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya.

"Halo…." suara Ishida yang ngantuk diseberang.

"Ishida! Gila Bro! Besok aku mau jalan dengan Inoue!" seruku berbinar-binar

"…Ha?"

"Ha? Ha? Apanya yang "Ha?" Besok aku akan nge-date dengan Inoue!"

"Astaga….jadi, kau membangunkanku hanya untuk memberitahukan itu…."

"Ya….ialah."

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur…." Tut tut tut

Aish, Ishida benar-benar orang yang tidak ada asyik-asyiknya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah, karena besok adalah hari penuh kebahagiaan….uuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuyyy

.

.

.

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

**CH 4**

**It's not Dating**

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di depan gedung apartemen Inoue, menunggu Inoue tentunya…hehehehe. Demi hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, sabuh-subuh aku keluar jogging agar staminaku tetap fit di hari ini. Scara ya…menemani seorang perempuan berbelanja itu butuh tenaga ekstra, pasalnya…tahu sendiri kan perempuan itu kalau berbelanja bagaimana, ke sana ke mari tidak ada capeknya dan mungkin tiap toko di mall bisa dikunjungi walaupun cuma sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Kurosaki…" hahahai itu suara lembut Inoue. Dengan sikap yang _cool_ aku menoleh ke arahnya. "lama menunggu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sama sekali koq," sahutku.

Inoue lalu mendekat dengan anggunnya dan aku menunduk karena Inoue terlalu cantik. "Kurosaki-san…apa…kita akan naik ini?" tanya Inoue sambil menatap motor bebek yang sebenarnya adalah punya Keigo, teman sekaligus tetanggaku, tadi kupinjam sepulang dari jogging, untuk hari ini aku dan Keigo bertukaran motor untuk kenyamanan kita bersama #halah.

Inoue menatap motor yang aku bawa, aku tidak tahu apa yang Inoue pikirkan karena kini ia hanya diam saja. Apakah dia memang tidak menyukai naik motor atau apa ya? Oh iya ya…pasti ini masalah keamanan dan juga…scara rambut Inoue itu panjang dan indah seperti setiap hari di_creambat_…mungkin dia pakai sampo _rejoice_ kali ya…atau apa lah…jadi, takut sesampainya di mall eh…berantakan deh rambutnya.

"Inoue jangan khawatir, motor ini lebih aman koq, jalannya juga tidak kencang dan juga…" aku meraba-raba saku _jeans_-ku, aku ingat kalau aku pernah membelikan Karin, adikku yang tomboy itu, pita berwana pink untuk mengikat rambutnya karena rambutnya tidak enak dipandang, aku selalu lupa memberikannya ke Karin…tidak apa-apa deh aku berikan dulu ke Inoue. "Inoue…pakai ini saja untuk mengikat rambutmu…" ucapku sambil menyerahkan pita itu.

Inoue menerima pita itu dan mulai mengenakannya di rambut coklatnya yang panjang, agak kesultan dia menggunakannya, mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa kali ya mengikat rambutnya.

"Biar aku bantu…" aku menawarkan bantuanku. Saat aku menyentuh rambut Inoue…hatiku berdetak tak karuan. Aduh…aku jadi tidak konsen nih…

"Aduh…"

"Ma-maaf, Inoue…" ucapku karena tidak sengaja, sehelai rambut Inoue malah tercabut. Aish…ini gara-gara aku terlalu gugup dekat dengan orang cantik.

Setelah itu kami meluncur ke Karakura Town Square, mall terbesar di kota ini. Dan benar saja…Inoue hampir mengunjungi semua toko, membeli keperluannya selama sebulan, membeli beberapa sepatu, tas, pakaian dalam, pernak-pernik, hiasan pajangan, pembalut dan…popok. Eits, popok itu bukan untuk Inoue yang pakai ya…tapi katanya untuk keponakannya yang selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Astaga…aku lupa membeli boneka…" seru Inoue. Itu berarti kami akan menuju ke lantai lima, padahal tadinya kita berada di lantai empat dan kini kami berada di lantai satu.

Kini, kami berada di toko boneka. Inoue berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat seluruh boneka sedangkan aku berdiri di sudut rak bersama dengan barang belanjaan Inoue. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah kanan…aku melihat ada boneka Chappy raksasa sedang duduk manis di rak paling atas. Aku jadi teringat Chappy syalala…dia pernah bilang kalau dia sangat suka dengan Chappy. Kalau dia melihat boneka itu, dia pasti sangat senang…hehehehe…

"Besar sekali Chappy-nya…" suara Inoue menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, Inoue yang memegang boneka monyet. "Kamu mau membeli itu, Kurosaki-san?" tanyanya.

"A…" aku jadi teringat begitu banyak barang bawaan Inoue ini…apalagi yang membawa semua barang bawaan ini kan aku jadi…sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Chappy raksasa itu. "Ah, tidak usah…" sahutku kemudian, yah…mungkin lain waktu baru aku beli.

Inoue tersenyum padaku kemudian ia menuju kasir. Saat Inoue berada di kasir, aku kembali memandangi boneka Chappy itu.

"Ichi-Nii…" seru seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Yuzu, ketika aku dan Inoue keluar dari toko boneka itu, Yuzu bersama dengan Karin, mereka berdua adalah adikku dan mereka kembar…bukan kembar identik sih karena mereka berdua sangat berbeda, Yuzu lebih mirip ke almarhum ibuku sedangkan Karin lebih mirip ke keluarga ayahku. "Ichi-Nii sedang apa di si…"

Yuzu dan Karin terperangah ketika melihat Inoue yang berdiri di sampingku. Hehehe…mereka pasti heran melihat aku bersama dengan gadis yang cantiknya luar biasa.

"Ichi-Nii…siapa dia?" tanya Yuzu berbisik padaku.

"Apa dia pacar Ichi-Nii?" yang ini Karin yang bertanya

"Hai…" sapa Inoue ke si kembar.

"Hai…" Yuzu yang menyahut.

"Inoue…mereka berdua adalah adik-adikku…" ucapku pada Inoue.

"Salam kenal…aku Inoue, Inoue Orihime," Inoue memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga…Aku Kurosaki Yuzu, dan ini saudara kembarku namanya Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu Orihime-chan…" sahut Yuzu dengan riangnya sementara Karin masih terbengong-bengong, hehehehe…dia pasti sulit mempercayai kalau aku bisa jalan dengan seorang gadis cantik.

"Hei…sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyaku pada kedua adikku itu.

"Oh iya…astaga…filmnya pasti sudah mulai," seru Yuzu tiba-tiba, ternyata mereka ingin menonton film rupanya, aku juga sebenarnya ingin tapi sepertinya Inoue tidak, belanjaannya banyak begini… "Kami ke atas dulu ya, Ichi-nii…Orihime-chan…" Yuzu lalu cepat-cepat menarik Karin, meninggalkan kami.

"Um…Kurosaki…" Inoue memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya, "bukannya aku tidak ingin pulang denganmu tapi…sepertinya barang-barangku ini tidak muat di motormu, Kurosaki…" kata Inoue segan.

Benar juga ya…barang sebanyak ini…bisa-bisa di tengah jalan malah jatuh. Aish, aku ini memang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sebelumnya? Kalau tahu begini aku akan membawa mobil ayahku.

"Jadi…" aku tidak mungkin ngotot untuk membawa pulang inoue dengan motor bebek milik Keigo itu tapi aku juga bingung, bagaimana ya?

"Um…aku pulang naik taksi saja ya Kurosaki…tidak apa-apa kan?" Inoue mengucapnya dengan hati-hati, dia pasti tidak ingin kalau aku tersinggung, hehehehe…Inoue pengertian sekali ya…aku jadi semakin doyan nih.

Akupun mengiyakannya, agak kecewa sih karena aku ingin sekali mengantar Inoue pulang. Tapi…ah, lain kali kalau mau jalan dengan Inoue aku harus membawa mobil. Aku lalu menemani Inoue dan membantunya mencari taksi.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Kurosaki…" ucap Inoue sembari tersenyum ramah padaku, aku membalasnya dengan dua kali anggukan, biar terlihat _cool_-lah. Setelah itu aku menuju keparkiran untuk mencari motor Keigo dan setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah.

Ah…sebenarnya…yang tadi itu tidak bisa dikatakan dating. Aku hanya menemani Inoue berbelanja dan kini aku hanya sendirian di rumah, menunggu Keigo mengembalikan motorku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain _online. _

Aku lalu menyalakan laptopku dan segera _online_. Chappy syalala masih _offline_ rupanya, rasanya bosan juga mengingat cuma dia yang asyik diajak chating. Aku lalu mencari-cari siapa saja yang _online_, ternyata Ishida sedang _online_…tumben sekali dia _online_ di ym. Aku lalu nge-buzz Ishida.

**Quincy Ishida** : bkin kaget saja…bukannya hari ini km dating dgn Inoue-san?

**Ichigo orange** : memang…tp acara datingnya sudah selesai…

**Quincy Ishida** : hah? cepat sekali…ini belum sore…

**Ichigo orange** : ya…aku hanya menemaninya berbelanja…

**Quincy Ishida** : itu sih bukan dating namanya!

**Ichigo orange** : btw…knp km online? Tumben sekali…

**Quincy Ishida** : ya suka2 aku mau online atau tidak…

**Ichigo orange** : hehehehe…pasti km sedang chat dengan seorang gadis atau janda kan…

**Quincy Ishida** : memangnya km…

**Ichigo orange** : aku cuma chat dgn seorang gadis, satu gadis saja…

**Quincy Ishida** : Ow…berarti km sedang ber chat2 ria dengan chappy syalala skrg… bukannya kau bilang sudah tdk ingin chat dgn dia lagi?

**Ichigo orange** : aku tdk sedang chat dgn si pembohong itu…dia sedang tdk online.

**Quincy Ishida** : berarti kamu sedang menunggunya…astaga kau ini…tidak bisa lepas dengan gadis itu…

**Ichigo orange** : sembarangan saja…

Aku lalu mematikan ym-ku karena kesal, sembarangan sekali si kacamata itu mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak bisa lepas dengan si pembohong itu, lagipula aku ini tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis itu tapi…aish aku tidak mau bilang kalau aku rindu untuk chating dengannya tapi tiap kali aku online hal pertama yang aku lakukan yaitu mengecek apakah Chappy syalala sedang online. Ah…kenapa aku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Sepertinya…aku ingin membeli mobil, Ishida…bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Ishida. Kami berdua kini berada di dalam kantin kantor, duduk-duduk untuk ngobrol sebentar setelah makan siang.

Ishida malah menatapku aneh. Ya…memang aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya untuk memiliki mobil tapi…untuk bisa jalan bersama Inoue, sepertinya aku membutuhkan mobil.

"…Kau serius, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida, "bukannya kau lebih suka motor dibanding mobil? lagipula…selama ini kau menabung agar bisa membeli rumah, iya kan? kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah ingin membeli mobil?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan, Ishida…untuk jalan bersama Inoue, naik motor sangat tidak praktis," kataku, "belum Inoue mengurusi rambutnya…belum kalau Inoue berbelanja…pokoknya rempong kalau naik motor."

"Masa karena itu kau jadi ingin membeli mobil, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida sambil menatapku aneh, "apa karena kau terlalu menyukai Inoue?"

"Mungkin…" sahutku, "Inoue gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik…jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya," ucapku mantap.

Ishida menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Astaga…" gumamnya, "tapi…ya…begitulah kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta…tidak akan berpikir jernih…"

"Ya…sepertinya begitu…"

"Oh ya, Kurosaki…hari sabtu nanti…kau harus ke Rokungai…kau sudah tahu kan kalau ada perusahaan di sana yang ingin didirikan tower, tepatnya di Kusajishi…"

"APA? KUSAJISHI?" seruku agak berlebihan. Bukannya apa… sepengetahuanku, daerah itu sangat terpencil walaupun bukan yang paling terpencil sih. Selain itu...kehidupan di sana masih tradisional jadi, pemikiran orang-orang di sana masih agak kolot. Di sana banyak debu karena ada pabrik dan banyak pertambangan, memang di sana belum ada tower sih.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu lebay begitu, Kurosaki…kau di Kusajishi hanya dua atau tiga hari saja, begitu kau temukan titiknya, kau kembali ke seiretei dan pulang, paling…kau di Rokungai sekitar lima hari lah."

Seiretei? Ah…aku jadi teringat Chappy syalala…bagaimana ya kabarnya dia? sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak chat dengannya. Mungkin…kita bisa bertemu kalau aku berada di Seiretei nanti.

Malamnya, sebelum tidur aku menyempatkan diri untuk _online,_ mengecek apakah Chappy syalala sedang _online_ dan yang benar saja, teman chat-ku itu sedang _online_. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya…memang chat kami yang terakhir itu sempat membuatku kesal dan membencinya karena dia berbohong tapi…rasanya tidak enak juga kalau karena itu hubungan kami jadi putus sama sekali apalagi tidak lama lagi aku akan ke Rokungai. Aku putuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan berbaikan dengannya. Aku lalu menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange** : Hai…

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigoooooooooooooooooo.. :(( :((

Heran sekali aku melihat emotikon teman aku ini, nangis? Tidak biasanya…

**Ichigo orange** : ada apa?

**Chappy syalala** : aku sendirian di sini.. :((

**Ichigo orange** : km tdk dgn orang tuamu atau keluarga?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk punya keluarga.. :(

**Ichigo orange** : masa sih? Jadi…selama ini km tinggal dgn siapa?

**Chappy syalala** : dgn teman-teman...

**Ichigo orange** : Lha? Teman km sekrang dmn? Knp km bisa sendirian?

**Chappy syalala** : yang satunya sedang merantau, trus yang lainnnya keluar…tdk tahu kapan kembali…pokoknya aku sekarang sendirian di ruko…di sini sepi sekali, mana jalanan di skitar sini gelap..

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…kalau bgitu biar aku yang temani ya, hm…tapi ini sudah malam, kamu tdk ngantuk kah?

**Chappy syalala** : sudah dari tadi… tapi takut..ini saja lampu menyala terus, pintu kamarku juga sengaja tdk kututup

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…kalau begitu…aku temani kamu tidur saja, bagaimana? Aku nyalakan cam sampai pagi tidak apa-apa..

**Chappy syalala** : serius?

**Ichigo orange**: daripada kamu tdk tidur-tidur…aku juga sudah ngantuk daritadi, mau tidur…ya tdk apa-apa aku nyalakan cam sambil aku tidur biar kamu tdk takut.. daripada kamu ditemani sama yang putih-putih di jendela

**Chappy syalala** : jangan bilang begitu! km jangan matikan cam km ya..janji..

**Ichigo orange** : iya iya…sampai pagi tidak akan kumatikan. bobo yuk..

Aku lalu menyalakan cam-ku dan segera tidur. Hehehe…tidak apa-apa deh buat teman aku yang satu itu, ternyata dia gadis penakut juga.. hehehehe, setidaknya dengan ini hubungan kami bisa menjadi sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok aku akan ke Rokungai, hehehe…mengingat aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Chappy syalala, aku jadi tidak sabar. Dengan semangat aku mengemasi laptop dan barang-barangku kemudian bergegas keluar.

Aku kini keluar dari kantorku, melihat bunga-bunga di toko bunga samping kantorku aku jadi teringat Inoue. Mungkin malam ini aku bisa berkunjung ke butiknya dan memberikannya sekuntum bunga…hehehehe…membayangkannya aku jadi malu sendiri. Segera aku menuju ke toko bunga itu dan membeli sekuntum mawar putih. Dengan semangat akupun menuju ke butik Inoue.

Aku langsung masuk saja mencari Inoue setelah sampai ke butiknya. Luar biasa butiknya, sepertinya Inoue adalah seorang desainer yang handal. Aku cari-cari hingga ke sudut ruangan, Inoue tidak ada. Seorang karyawan lalu mendatangiku.

"Anda mencari apa, Tuan? Bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku sedang mencari Inoue…" sahutku, "ah, aku temannya…di mana dia?"

"Oh…Inoue-san ada di ruangannya, lantai tiga…"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Agak bingung aku dimana ruangan Inoue, aku berjalan saja terus hingga menemukan pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Dari luar sepertinya di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi…aku bisa mendengar ada suara seseorang yang sedang…menangis? Siapa itu? Inoue kah?

Karena penasaran aku lalu membuka pintu itu dan melihat siapakah orang yang berada di ruangan itu? terlihat Inoue sedang duduk sendirian bergelap-gelapan menghadap jendela.

"…Inoue," sapaku.

Inoue terlihat terkejut mendengar suaraku, dari gerakannya ia cepat-cepat mengelap pipinya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kurosaki?" ia lalu bangkit berjalan dan menyalakan lampu ruangannya lalu mendekatiku.

"…Kau menangis tadi, Inoue?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata Inoue yang terlihat masih memerah.

"Oh…tidak…ini…mataku cuma kelilipan tadi…" ia malah mengelak tapi aku tahu kalau Inoue sedang berbohong, "Hm… Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

"Ah…" aku lalu teringat dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih yang kubeli tadi, "um…untuk menyerahkan ini…" kataku agak malu-malu dan Inoue terlihat terkejut lalu diam menatap bunga itu, apa dia tidak suka ya? "Em…kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa membuangnya…" aku siap-siap membuang bunga itu di tong sampah terdekat.

"Jangan!" seru Inoue tiba-tiba lalu mengambil cepat-cepat bunga itu, "aku suka koq…" katanya, "kenapa harus dibuang?"

Inoue lalu memandangi mawar itu sambil tersenyum lalu menghirup wanginya. Asyik-asyik…ini berarti dia benar-benar suka…dan itu artinya aku sedikit ada kemajuan…

"Em…oh ya, Inoue…besok aku akan ke Rokungai…" aku tidak tahu kenapa juga aku harus mengatakan ini ke Inoue, saking aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi…

"Oh…begitu…" gumam Inoue.

"Aku akan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu…tapi janji kau harus suka, ya!"

Inoue malah terkikik, mungkin karena pembicaraan ini benar-benar sangat tidak penting tapi yah…apa boleh buat, aku tidak pintar memulai pembicaraan yang menarik dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau bawa apa saja aku pasti senang…" ucap Inoue dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Benar ya…" kataku, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Inoue…aku harus beres-beres karena besok pagi aku harus berangkat."

"Oh…kalau begitu…hati-hati ya…terima kasih karena ini…" katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit mawar pemberianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Syuuuubida-bidahuuuu…Syuuuubida-bidahuuuu…"

Ichigo berjalan sambil berdendang memasuki rumahnya. Yuzu yang membukakan Ichigo pintu terbengong-bengong menatap tingkah aneh kakak laki-lakinya itu. Segera dia berlari menuju ke ruang keluarga memanggil Karin, saudara kembarnya.

"Ichi-nii aneh sekali, Karin…dia terus menyanyi dan berjoget-joget sendiri…" bisik Yuzu ke Karin.

"Syubida huuuuu…" terdengar suara Ichigo yang berdendang hingga ke ruangan dimana Karin dan Yuzu berada.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?" bisik Yuzu ke Karin lagi.

"Ck…ah…itu pasti karena kakak cantik yang kita temui dulu di mall…" ucap Karin sambil terus menatap ke arah TV. "Siapa lagi ya namanya… Oh, Orihime-chan…"

"Hah? teman Ichi-nii yang cantik itu? tapi…dia cantik sekali…apa Ichi-nii bisa…"

"Ya bisa saja…Ichi-nii kan tidak jelek…"

"Tapi, Ichi-nii tidak pernah dekat kan dengan wanita apalagi yang cantik seperti itu…"

"Hei…apa kau lupa? sewaktu SMP dan SMA, Ichi-nii pernah pacaran dengan Tatsuki-chan kan!"

"Pacaran? bukannya mereka cuma berteman…lagipula…Tatsuki-chan itu tomboy…"

"Ck…mana ada laki-laki dan perempuan berteman sampai masuk ke kamar segala…memang dulu Tatsuki-chan tomboy tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi."

"Benarkah itu?" wajah Yuzu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya…aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dia sudah jadi seorang _lady_."

Ichigo terus saja bernyanyi bahkan malam sudah semakin larut-pun ia terus mendendangkan lagu sambil mengemas-ngemasi pakaiannya ke koper hingga ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin, tiba-tiba menendang pintu kamar Ichigo.

"HEI…BERHENTI MENYANYI! MENGGANGGU ORANG TIDUR SAJA…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

Hehehehe...akhirnya aku bisa apdet minggu ini...syukurlah. Mudah-mudahan chap selanjutnya ichiruki udah ketemu ya...:D

Buat teman-teman...maaf kan Juzie ya karena membuat Ichi semakin dekat dengan Hime...ya mau apalagi...namanya juga cerita...gapapa kan...kan Orihime orangnya baik jadi...gapapa klo jadi pasangan Ichi #plakk

Iya...ini Ichiruki koq, juzie udah memutuskan coz juzie adalah pecinta ichiruki juga...hehehehe...Juzie juga stress kalau ichiruki ga bersatu *apaan sih?*

Darries, tengkyu tetap membaca fic abal ini, hu um...ichihime semakin dekat and ada rencana buat membuat mereka semakin dekat #plakk# mudah-mudahan ichiruki cepat ketemu dan bersatu...kita doakan bersama-sama...aamiin

Suu, tengkyu ya udah terus membaca fic abal bin gaje ini...maafin juzie ya..namanya juga cerita...harus kudu buat orang ketiga...biar nantinya ichiruki semakin saling sayang ahahahaha...mudah-mudahan ichiruki cepat ketemu...aamiin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 5**

**Alone in My Room**

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di dalam kamar salah satu hotel di Seiretei. Hotel ini sangat nyaman karena berada di dekat pantai, apalagi jendela kamarku langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan pantai. Aku ingat dulu Chappy syalala mengatakan bahwa tempat tinggal dia berada di dekat pantai, mungkin tempat kami sedang berdekatan sekarang. Seharian ini aku beristirahat saja di dalam kamar hotel karena besok aku akan berangkat ke Kusajishi, perjalanan di Kusajishi dengan menggunakan mobil atau bis dan katanya perjalanannya memakan waktu hingga delapan belas jam. Mendengar itu aku jadi teler duluan sebelum berangkat.

Malamnya aku _online_, mungkin Chappy syalala juga _online_ dan benar saja…temanku itu sedang _online_.

**Ichigo orange** : hai..aku ada di Seiretei nih..

**Chappy syalala** : oh ya? dmn?

**Ichigo orange** : aku di dekat pantai.. km juga kn di dekat pantai?

**Chappy syalala** : iya.. km bikin apa di sni?

**Ichigo orange** : aku ada survey d Kusajishi, km tau tdk tmpatnya?

**Chappy syalala** : iya aku tau.. trus knp km ada di Seiretei?

**Ichigo orange** : km mau ikut, tdk? Temani aku..

**Chappy syalala** : selama bulan ini aku sibuk…lagipula..aku jg mabuk kendaraan. Naik mobil tiga jam saja aku muntah-muntah..apalagi ke Kusajishi..makan waktu 17-18 jam..bisa tewas aku..

**Ichigo orange** : kn ada aku yg jaga..tenang sj nanti aku bawakn kantong plastik yg banyak hehehe..

**Chappy syalala** : bkn itu masalahnya.. yg masalah itu nanti sampai d sana aku malah jd sakit

**Ichigo orange** : kn ada aku yg rawat nanti..tenang sj km aku jagain

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehe..yg ada nantinya aku tambah sakit kalau km yg rawat

**Ichigo orange** : knp begitu? Kn aku rawat..masa malah tambah sakit

**Chappy syalala** : mmgnya km pintar rawat org sakit? Kn d sana km survey..memangnya survey apaan sih?

**Ichigo orange** : ada perusahaan yg minta ddirikan tower… yg aku survey dmn titiknya… kemudian dokumentasi surat2nya..

**Chappy syalala** : titik apaan?

**Ichigo orange** : titik kordinatnya

**Chappy syalala** : itu bagaimana ditau?

**Ichigo orange** : pakai GPS..

**Chappy syalala** : itu apaan?

**Ichigo orange** : itu alat untuk deteksi satelit..krn yg di pakai nanti diambil dr satelit

**Chappy syalala** : oooo..trus km tinggal dmn?

**Ichigo orange** : di hotel…

**Chappy syalala** : sendirian?

**Ichigo orange** : iya sendirian..

**Chappy syalala** : knp sendirian? Teman km tdk ikut?

**Ichigo orange** : ya mmg sendirian.. km sih tdk mau ikut..

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehe..

**Ichigo orange** : nanti kalau aku sudah selesai survey kn pulang lagi ke Seiretei..km temani aku jalan-jalan ya..

**Chappy syalala** : nanti dlihat ya..pokoknya bulan ini aku sibuuuuukkk

**Ichigo orange** : ohhh…sibuk apa kalau boleh aku tau

**Chappy syalala** : sibuk memikirkan masa depan yg tdk tw dmn ujungnya

**Ichigo orange** : hmmmm begitu ya.. knp bisa begitu?

**Chappy syalala** : yah…begitulah hidup..

**Ichigo orange** : ok deh..makanya aku ajak jalan-jalan biar km fresh..tp kmnya tdk mau…ya sudah..

**Chappy syalala** : eh..aku off dlu ya…sdh ngantuk mau bobo..bye bye..

**Ichigo orange** : hehe sama..sdh ngantuk juga..thx ya..sdh mau chat denganku..bye

.

.

.

Delapan belas jam lebih perjalanan dengan bis sukses membuat seluruh badanku jadi cekot-cekot, kepala pusing, perut mual, dan sebagainya. Oh, ya..aku baru tahu ternyata ada keluarga jauhku yang tinggal di Kusajishi, yaitu keluarga Shiba. Untung saja ayahku sempat menelponku semalam dan memberitahuku, ehm…sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Kini aku berdiri di terminal, mencari-cari orang dari keluarga Shiba yang menjemputku. Kata ayahku, akan ada suruhan keluarga Shiba yang akan menjemputku.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…" aku mendengar suara beberapa orang sedang meneriaki namaku,.mereka pasti suruhan keluarga Shiba. Aku lalu mencari-cari siapa gerangan orang-orang itu, dari kejauhan nampak ada dua orang pria kurus berdiri sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan "KUROSAKI" bersama pria gondrong bertubuh lumayan besar dan berotot yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di samping kedua orang itu sambil mengucek-ngucek liang telinganya. Mereka pasti suruhan…ah, tidak…pasti mereka pelayan keluarga Shiba.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…"

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan begitu sampai di sana aku langsung melempar koperku ke pangkuan pria bertubuh besar itu. Pria itu sangat terkejut, huh…biar saja dia…dia malas sekali sih, dua orang temannya sibuk mencari-cariku….eh, dia malah enak-enakkan duduk sambil membersihkan telinga, jari bekas dia bersihkan telinganya dicium pula.

"APA INI?!" serunya menggeram sambil melempar koperku ke aspal.

"Eh…itu barangku!" seruku kesal.

Pria itu malah mendengus marah. "Terus…kenapa kau malah melempariku dengan barang busukmu itu…memangnya siapa kamu?"

"Enak saja…barangku tidak busuk tawu! Dan asal tahu saja ya…aku ini Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki?" seru terkejut kedua pria kurus itu lalu cepat-cepat mengelilingiku. "Wah…Anda Kurosaki-dono ternyata…hehehe…kami sudah menunggu dari tadi, Tuan…"

"Ya…" sahutku, "tolong kalian ajar teman kalian yang satu ini supaya tidak malas…" kataku sambil menunjuk pria gondrong itu.

Pria itu malah menepis tanganku. "siapa yang malas?" geramnya.

"Hoh…selain kau malas kau juga kurang ajar rupanya…baiklah…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya tapi…aku akan memberitahu majikan kamu, biar kamu dipecat saja."

"MAKSUDMU…AKU PELAYAN?" pria gondrong itu malah mengamuk-mengamuk di terminal hingga akhirnya datang lima orang satpam mengusir kami berempat.

Kini aku berada di mobil keluarga Shiba, duduk di belakang bersama pria gondrong bertubuh besar itu. Ternyata…dia adalah Shiba Ganju, sepupuku…aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya, terakhir aku melihatnya waktu ia masih sangat kecil…belum sekolah. Waktu itu badan Ganju sangat kurus dan terlihat seperti anak bodoh…dan kini…badannya jadi besar berotot, rambutnya gondrong, ia malah terlihat seperti berandalan, makanya aku tidak mengenalinya. Sepanjang jalan kami hanya berdiam-diaman.

.

.

.

Ichigo, Ganju dan kedua pria kurus pelayan keluarga Shiba kini sampai di kediaman keluarga Shiba. Rumah itu ternyata lumayan besar juga… Ganju lalu mengantar Ichigo ke suatu ruangan.

Ganju masuk terlebih dahulu. "kakak…orangnya sudah ada…"

"Oh…cepat suruh masuk!" suara wanita lantang.

Ganju lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan…terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam, runcing-runcing (tidak tahu juga itu model rambut apa) dan terlihat seksi namun tangguh duduk melantai dengan santainya dan menghisap cerutu.

Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Ganju, di depan wanita itu. "Hai…aku Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Wanita itu menghisap cerutunya. "wuuuuuff…" ia menghembuskan asap di dalam mulutnya, "melihat rambutmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau Ichigo…" kata wanita itu

"..."

Ruangan itu kemudian menjadi sunyi, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Lima menit…sepuluh menit…lima belas menit…dua puluh menit…dua puluh lima menit…

"Astaga…memang kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu tapi…sebenarnya kita ini keluarga…setidaknya kau mengatakan satu atau dua kata…" ucap wanita bernama Kuukaku itu.

Ichigo lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Maaf…aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi…aku…sudah sangat ngantuk…bisakah aku tidur dulu…"

"…"

Wajah Ichigo ternyata sudah seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya kusam memucat, bibirnya pecah-pecah, matanya sayu dan bawah matanya sudah menghitam. Apa boleh buat, perjalanan dari pagi selama delapan belas jam lebih membuat Ichigo sudah setengah tewas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"gumam Kuukaku sembari menghisap cerutu. "Ganju…bawa Kurosaki-san ke kamarmu, dia akan tidur bersamamu malam ini…"

"Apa?" teriak Ganju berlebihan, "Ke-kenapa orang ini harus tidur bersamaku?" protesnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di rumah ini sangat banyak kamar, tempatkan saja orang ini di kamar lain!" Ganju masih berprotes ria.

"Kamar lain? Kau tahu sendirikan, di daerah ini sangat banyak makhluk halus…sangat tidak aman orang baru tidur sendiri!"

"Tapi kan…dia bisa tidur dengan pelayan…"

Kuukaku melempari cerutunya tepat ke kepala Ganju. "Kurang ajar sekali kau!" serunya emosi. "Pokoknya malam ini Kurosaki-san akan tidur denganmu, titik!" Kuukaku lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dengan terpaksa Ganju membawa Ichigo yang daritadi hanya bercengo-cengo ria melihat keakraban kedua bersaudara itu (?)

"Nih…kamu pasang futon sendiri ya!" kata Ganju ke Ichigo setelah Ichigo menaruh kopernya di samping lemari.

Dengan lunglai Ichigo memasang futonnya dan setelah itu Ichigo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futonnya. Walaupun futon itu jauh tidak seempuk kasur kamarnya, Ichigo tetap merasa nyaman…daripada tidur berjam-jam sambil duduk di bis.

Malam semakin larut…semua penghuni di kediaman keluarga Shiba telah tertidur nyenyak, kecuali Ganju. Sedaritadi ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sesuatu yang terus bergerak-gerak di bawak kakinya, apakah itu? itu adalah telapak kaki Ichigo yang terus bergerak-gerak, kenapa demikian? Itulah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Ichigo, jika ia tertidur ia akan selalu menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya ke kiri-kanan. Ganju yang terbiasa tidur sendiri dalam keadaan sunyi senyap tanpa ada gerakan tentunya sangat terganggu. Ia lalu bangun dan melihat teman sekamarnya yang sedang terlelap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Bisa tidak sih kakimu diam!" serunya sambil melempari Ichigo bantal.

Ichigo yang tadinya sudah terlelap nyenyak malah terbangun, menatap berat siapa gerangan yang telah membangunkannya setelah itu ia lalu melanjutkan tidurnya karena sudah kepalang ngantuk luar biasa.

Dan kembali lagi dengan kebiasaan buruknya dan itu membuar Ganju sangat terganggu kembali.

"WOIIII, BISA TIDAK SIH KAKI KAMU ITU DIAM?!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Ichigo dan reflekx Ichigo menggampar wajah Ganju.

"K-Kau menamparku!" seru Ganju _shock_.

"Kamu juga sih…teriak-teriak di telingaku!" gerutu Ichigo setelah bangkit, "aku jadi tidak bisa tidur…"

"Aku yang tidak bisa tidur karena kau!" geram Ganju sambil melempari Ichigo bantal dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yang teriak-teriak dari tadi!" Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah, ia juga membalas melempari Ganju dengan bantal dan terjadilah aksi saling melempar-lempar bantal hingga akhirnya Ganju mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Apakah itu? itu adalah kapak!

"Mau apa kau dengan benda itu?!" teriak Ichigo _shock_ melihat kapak besar di tangan Ganju.

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memotong kakimu yang tidak mau diam itu!" sahut Ganju sadis.

"Kau-serius…?" Ichigo bergidik.

"Tentu saja…hehehehe…" dengan memasang tampang ala psikopat, Ganju mendekati Ichigo.

"Kau…cuma bercanda, kan?"

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang pintu kamar Ganju hingga pintu geser itu terlempar mengenai Ganju dan Ichigo. Siapakah gerangan? Ternyata dia adalah Kuukaku, Kuukaku yang mengenakan piyama tidurnya. "CEPAT KALIAN TIDUR! MENGGANGGU SAJA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! AWAS KALAU KALIAN RIBUT LAGI!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya pagi juga, lega sekali rasanya semalam aku bisa tertidur walaupun si Ganju sempat melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Kini aku bersarapan dengan Kukaku dan Ganju, dua bersaudara Shiba yang adalah sepupuku dari keluarga ayahku.

"Jadi…pagi ini kau akan kemana Kurosaki-san?" tanya Kuukaku sambil membakar cerutunya.

"Rencananya…aku akan segera ke lokasi tapi…sepertinya aku harus menemui Bupati dulu sebelumnya," sahutku.

"Begitu ya…" gumam Kuukaku, "Ganju…kau temani Kurosaki-san ke kantor Bupati, ya," ucapnya ke Ganju.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya?" protes Ganju.

"Ya iyalah…siapalagi?" Kuukaku lalu menghisap cerutunya lalu meniup asapnya ke samping, "kaukan punya banyak kenalan di sana…"

"Tidak mau!" Ganju tetap menolak.

Kuukaku lalu melempari kepala Ganju dengan cerutunya, "ini perintah bodoh!" geramnya, "pokoknya kamu harus menemani Kurosaki-san selama Kurosaki-san ada Kusajishi, mengerti?!"

"Me…mengerti kak…"

Akhirnya…mau tidak mau Ganju menemaniku. Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak sih karena Ganju terlihat sangat terpaksa. Kini kami berada di kantor Bupati.

"Omaeda…apa Bupati sudah datang?" tanya Ganju ke seorang pria bertubuh gemuk bernama Omaeda itu.

"Ada…memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Omaeda.

"Ini…orang yang akan dirikan tower, dia sepupuku, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ganju sambil menunjukku dengan jempolnya.

"Hai…aku Kurosaki," sapaku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi, kau yang akan dirikan tower?" gumam Omaeda, "kalau begitu…langsung masuk saja di ruangan Bupati, beliau mungkin sudah menunggu anda."

"Oh…begitu…kalau begitu…kami langsung ke ruangan saja ya…" ucap Ganju. Lalu Ganju membawaku ke suatu ruangan, ruangan Bupati tentunya.

"Hei, Ichigo…" bisik Ganju, "Bupati kita itu adalah seorang perempuan, namanya adalah Yachiru, nantinya kamu jangan kaget atau bereaksi berlebihan kalau melihatnya…"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya kamu biasa saja kalau melihatnya, dia itu tipe wanita yang sensitif dan mudah tersinggung jadi…bersikap biasa saja."

Ganju lalu mengetok pintu ruangan Bupati.

"Masuk!" suara wanita dari dalam ruangan.

Ganju lalu membuka pintu dan kami berdua pun masuk.

"Hai…" seru seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih sekolah dasar dengan riang gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah kami…tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu…kenapa ada anak-anak di ruangan Bupati?

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Ganju. "Ganju, ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini, sepertinya ini bukan ruangan Bupati…"

"Hei…kau mau kemana?" seru Ganju sambil menarikku.

"Ke ruangan Bupati, kan?" sahutku polos.

"Ini sudah ruangan Bupati, tawu!"

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya si kecil berambut _pink _yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi, ibu Bupati…" seru Ganju sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah bocah itu.

Aku menatap bocah perempuan itu, kemudian menatap Ganju yang sedang membungkuk, kemudian kembali kutatap bocah perempuan itu. Setelah menyadari bahwa ibu Bupati yang Ganju maksud itu adalah bocah perempuan berambut _pink _itu aku langsung jadi _shock_. Astaga…bisa-bisanya daerah ini mengangkat seorang bocah perempuan yang jelas-jelas masih sekolah dasar itu menjadi Bupati, sekali lagi…Bupati! Astaga…

"Kamu sudah lama tidak berkunjung di sini ya, Shiba-kun…" bocah perempuan itu malah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ganju seolah-olah Ganju adalah anjing peliharaannya. "Oh ya…siapa anak muda yang kamu bawa ini, Ganju?" tanyanya ke Ganju sambil mengamatiku.

"Oh iya…dia adalah sepupuku…namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dia adalah utusan perusahaan telekomunikasi yang akan mendirikan tower di Kusajishi…"

Bocah perempuan itu seperti terpesona menatapku. Kalau kulihat-lihat…di daerah Kusajishi sepertinya jarang ada pria yang tampan, hehehehe…mungkin aku orang tampam pertama yang pernah ia lihat.

"Silahkan duduk…" seru bocah eh…maksudku Bupati kecil itu.

Aku dan Ganju lalu duduk di depan meja Bupati.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Bupati, "umurmu berapa?" tanyanya.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun…" sahutku.

"Belum menikah, kan?"

"Belum…"

"Sudah punya calon, belum?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, tapi perasaanku mulai tdak enak. "Belum…" sahutku.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali…" ucap Bupati semangat dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "aku punya anak angkat yang masih gadis, muda, dan cantik…sepertinya cocok denganmu, Kurosaki…"

"Hah…"

Buset dah… aku baru muncul, Bupati sudah menawarkan anak angkatnya untuk menjodohkanku…tunggu dulu…anak angkat? Tidak salah dengarkah aku? Bocah sekecil itu mempunyai anak angkat?

"Isane!" Tiba-tiba Bupati memanggil seseorang, "Isane, cepat ke sini!"

Seorang gadis sepertinya berusia masih belia masuk ke dalam ruangan dari arah belakang. Dia berambut pendek berwarna perak dan bertubuh ramping, ia lalu berdiri di samping bocah Bupati itu.

"Kurosaki-kun…perkenalkan…ini adalah anak angkatku, namanya adalah Isane, cantikkan?"

Aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutku jadi kaku, bocah Bupati itu sepertinya serius ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak angkatnya. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau anak angkat Bupati itu jelek tapi…aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti ini. Inilah yang kutakutkan jika bersama dengan masyarakat yang terlalu tradisional dan kolot, mereka tidak segan-segan menawarkan putrinya untuk dinikahkan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ganju, sialan Ganju malah mengedipkan mata sambil senyam-senyum mesum.

"Kurosaki!" teriak Bupati dan sukses membuatku kaget. "aku bertanya, anakku ini cantik kan?"

"….iya cantik…" sahutku terpaksa. Kulirik gadis belia bernama Isane, dia malah tersipu-sipu.

"Oke kalau begitu…bekerjalah yang giat!" seru Bupati tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya aku dan Ganju keluar juga dari ruangan Bupati bernama Yachiru itu. Lega rasanya, setidaknya masalah perjodohan itu tidak terlalu di bahas, ngeri juga kalau aku akan benar-benar di jodohkan dengan anak angkat Bupati itu.

"Hei, Ganju…benarkah Isane itu anak angkat Bupati Yachiru?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja…" sahutnya, "Bupati kita itu…memiliki masalah dengan ukuran tubuhnya…sebenarnya beliau sudah hamil tiga kali tapi sering keguguran karena tubuh kecilnya itu…"

"Hah? anak-anak seperti itu pernah hamil?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ck…usia beliau itu sebenarnya sudah empat puluhan tapi…badannya saja yang imut-imut…"

Astaga…ternyata ada toh di dunia ini kejadian seperti itu…aku jadi penasaran siapa ya suami Bupati kecil itu?

Kami berdua kemudian menuju ke lokasi perusahaan pertambangan yang ingin didirikan tower. Untung saja tidak lama aku menemukan titik koordinatnya sehingga aku bisa cepat pulang.

"Sudah dapat, belum?" seru Ganju yang sedang santai-santai duduk di bawah pohon sambil berkipas-kipas.

"Iya iya…" sahutku.

"Woh…cepat juga ya…enak sekali pekerjaanmu!"

"Pekerjaanku bukan cuma seperti ini…" aku lalu berjalan ke tempat Ganju. "Kita pulang…" kataku.

"Oke…"

Kami berduapun kembali ke kediaman keluarga Shiba. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, Bupati sekeluarga ternyata sudah berada di rumah keluarga Shiba ternyata.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" seru bocah Bupati yang duduk bersama Kukaku, Isane dan pria bertubuh super duper besar, gondrong, pokoknya wajahnya sangat mengerikan, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat wakah seorang pria yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku membungkukkan badanku. "Hai…" balasku.

"Ayo, duduk di sini!" Bupati mangajakku bergabung. Aku lalu duduk di dekat mereka, di depan gadis bernama Isane tepatnya. Perasaanku jadi sangat tidak enak.

"Oh ya…ngomong-ngomong..ada urusan apa Kusajishi-san dan sekeluarga dengan Kurosaki-san hingga mau repot-repot datang ke mari?" tanya Kukaku.

"Pertama-taman…aku ingin memperkenalkan suamiku dulu ke Kurosaki-kun…" ucap bocah Bupati bernama Yachiru itu. "Kurosaki-kun…perkenalkan ini suamiku…namanya…Kenpachi Zaraki."

Innalillahi wa inna ilahi roji'un..eh, salah…maksudku…astagfirullah…eh, salah-salah…tau ah. Tidak salah dengar kah aku? Pria besar itu adalah suami Bupati bertubuh kecil amir itu? Astaga…aku masih terima kalau Bupati Kusajishi yang kecil itu mengalami keanehan dengan ukuran tubuhnya tapi…kalau suaminya seperti monster raksasa itu apa tidak kasihan si kecil Bupati? Ya, Tuhan…kenapa dengan dunia ini?

"Ken-chan…ini adalah pemuda yang aku ceritakan tadi," kata Yachiru ke pria yang katanya adalah suaminya, maaf aku belum bisa percaya kalau pria itu benar-benar suaminya. "serasi sekali dengan anak kita, kan?"

Astaga…

"Hei, anak muda!" suara Pria itu seperti ingin menindasku, "kau serius kan dengan putriku?!"

"A…a…" mulutku cuma bisa mangap-mangap tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang jelas. Tuhan…aku tidak ingin menikah dengan putri orang aneh itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis T.T

"Apa…ini terlalu cepat?" suara Kuukaku, "maksudku…Kurosaki-san dan Isane-san baru saja bertemu dan…Kurosaki-san juga harus berbicara dengan ayahnya untuk masalah jodoh, ya kan?"

Aku sedikit lega dengan ucapan Kuukaku, tolong cepat-cepatlah mereka pulang!

"Kurosaki!" Kenpachi-san memanggilku lantang, "kau harus langsung membicarakan perjodohan ini kepada ayahmu, secepatnya!" rasanya orang ini seperti memerintahku. "sudah banyak pria di Kusajishi yang melamar putriku ini tapi aku menolaknya…jadi, pastikan ayahmu menyetujui perjodohan ini!"

"Jangan lupa ya~" sang Bupati menambahkan. "Kalau begitu…kami permisi dulu," serunya. Akhirnya mereka beranjak keluar dan sebelum keluar dari kediaman Shiba, Isane melirikku sambil tersipu-sipu. Ya ampun…

"Kurosaki…" Kuukaku memanggilku, "sebentar malam kembalilah ke Seireite…mereka bisa benar-benar menikahkanmu dengan Isane…"

.

.

.

Malamnya aku benar-benar pulang ke Seiretei, dan keesokan sorenya aku baru sampai ke Seiretei. Seharian aku berada di kamar hotel saja karena kecapekan duduk di bis. Kini sudah pagi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Karakura besok pagi saja karena rencananya seharian ini aku ingin jalan-jalan di Seiretei. Dengan siapa? Kuharap hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Chappy syalala dan berjalan-jalan keliling Seiretei.

Aku lalu _online_ dan menunggu Chappy syalala _online_. Begitu teman aku itu online aku langsung menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange** : Aq sdh d Seiretei lg ni..

**Chappy syalala** : oh ya? :D

**Ichigo orange** : bsk pg aq sdh pulang k Karakura.. sore ini km ada acara tdk?

**Chappy syalala** : Tdk ada sih..cm bsk aku sibuk jadi malam ini tdk blm bisa keluar..

**Ichigo orange** : aq bingung mw jalan kmn2…tdk ada tmn..

**Chappy syalala** : mmgnya km mw kmn?

**Ichigo orange** : tdk tau..

**Chappy syalala** : hihihi…sorry ya tdk bisa temani

**Ichigo orange** : hmmmmm klo km tdk mau temani…y aq brtelor sj d hotel

**Chappy syalala** : nanti telornya busuk lho..mending km jalan2 sendirian..

**Ichigo orange** : kaya org stress sj jalan sendirian..

**Chappy syalala** : aq sering koq..

**Ichigo orange** : hahaha apa enaknya jln sendirian

**Chappy syalala** : ya enak2 saja…tdk ada yg dtunggu jalan

**Ichigo orange** : trus kalau km jln sendiri biasanya km kmn?

**Chappy syalala** :ya sembarang…k mall, ke pantai…cuma klo k pulau aku tdk berani sendiri

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe lebih enak lihat view pantainya dr hotel..

**Chappy syalala** : oh…iya ya km di dekat hotel

**Ichigo orange** : oh..klo pnginapan d pulau berapaan sih..

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk pernah menginap tuh…cuma jalan-jalan trus pulang

**Ichigo orange** : ohhh…trus setau km brp? Klo mau recive dmn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk ada t4 penginapannya…klo mau nginap ya sewa rumah d sana..

**Ichigo orange** : jd langsung d sana tuk sewanya..

**Chappy syalala** : bicara dlu sama warganya…aduh susah jg krn aku juga tdk pernah nginap…paling cuma nyelam d sana..

**Ichigo orange** : oh…bisa diving d sana?

**Chappy syalala** : bisa tp bw prlengkapan sendiri…cuma aku dan teman-temanku tdk pakai prlengkapan tapi langsung nyebur k laut.

**Ichigo orange** : lah..bgmn? masa bw sendiri? Tdk ada t4 sewa kayak tabung gas dan bajunya.

**Chappy syalala** : :D ya bw sendiri..klo di sini mw nyelam ya mesti pintar nyelam tanpa pakai prlengkapan..

**Ichigo orange** : berarti tdk benar-benar nikmati diving-nya donk

**Chappy syalala** : yg pastinya divng tanpa prlengkapan itu lbh menantang

**Ichigo orange** : tp km pake kaca mata jg kn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk

**Ichigo orange** : perih donk matanya

**Chappy syalala** : ya iyyalah…apalagi masi baru nyelamnya…aku sj blum trbiasa..

**Ichigo orange** : hahaha y makanya..apa lg aku paling tdk bisa klo mata kena air laut

**Chappy syalala** : aku jg tdk brani nyelam sendiri kalau tdk ada teman..

**Ichigo orange** : km nyelam dgn pacar km ya?

**Chappy syalala** : tdklah…tp sama teman…dia jago nyelamnya

**Ichigo orange** : ohhhh…jd kmn nih…aq sore ini

**Chappy syalala** : ya trserah km…

**Ichigo orange** : give me idea please..

**Chappy syalala** : ya sdh km makan jagung bakar sj d pantai..

**Ichigo orange** : hahahaha…benar juga…jadi…km serius tdk mw mnemaniku?

Tiba-tiba saja Chappy syalala _offline_. Aish…sialan, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menemaniku jalan-jalan. Bagaimana ini? masa aku cuma berada di kamar hotel seharian saja…kalau tau begini mending aku pulang ke Karakura hari ini saja tapi bagaimana…aku sudah membeli tiket untuk penerbangan besok…aish..

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih setelah aku pulang dari Rokungai. Selama itu…aku tidak pernah berchat lagi dengan Chappy. Bukan karena Chappy tidak pernah lagi _online_ di ym tapi….aku tidak pernah lagi menyapanya. Aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar serius berteman denganku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan kami, rasanya percuma saja aku berteman dengannya karena dia sendiri tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Entah apa masalahnya, kata orang-orang…kebanyakan karena masalah fisik, tidak percaya diri dengan fisik sendiri sehingga malu untuk bertemu. Padahal…aku cuma ingin berteman karena aku lumayan sering ke Rokungai dan berharap Chappy bisa menemaniku saat aku berada di sana.

Seperti biasanya aku di kantor, aku selalu dalam keadaan _online_ saat sedang bekerja. _Ym, facebook_ dan_ twitter_ tetap aktif saat aku bekerja. Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengetik…seseorang dari ym sedang menge-_buzz_ ku dan itu membuatku kaget…suaranya sangat keras karena speaker di laptop-ku full 100%.

Ternyata itu adalah Chappy syalala…aku hampir tidak bisa percaya karena ini pertama kalinya dia menyapaku…ia mengetik sesuatu.

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooooo sekarang aku ada di Karakura…

Hah? Chappy ada di Karakura? Tidak salah nih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asyik-asyik bisa apdet hari ini^^. Hehehehe...ternyata banyak ya yang ga suka kalo Ichigo sama Orihime...tapi ya...namanya juga tuntuntan skenario...eh cerita maksudku #Halah# hehehe...sori ya klo ada yang ga suka ama Ichihime, Juzie juga ga rela sebenarnya kalo Ichigo ama Orihime but...Juzie ga benci ama Orihime koq, and sebenarnya mau buat biar Ichi lebih dekat ma hime...#plakk.

Maafin ya...klo di chap ini Ichiruki belum ketemu *ditimpuk sandal* hehehe...ga tw juga nih kenapa otak juzie belum mau mempertemukan mereka *dibacok pake kapak* tapi di chap depan mereka ketemu koq...ahahaha

**rini desu**, di fic ini lumayan emang ichihime-nya...so, harus kuat-kuat #plakk# waduh...jangan sampai ada korban yang kena tamparan karena fic gaje ini...hehee

**Suu**, heeee...heeee...*berdiri gemetaran* iyya...ichi dan ruki sebentar lagi ketemu tapi ga di chap ini...*disembelih* aduh, sorry banget ya...di chap depan Juzie pastiin koq klo ichiruki bakal ketemu *sambil sujud-sujud minta ampun*

**darries**, iya...lumayan banyak scene ichihime-nya...tuntuntan cerita...#banyak ngeles# yang kuat ya...#plakk# iya Juzie juga ga mau klo di manganya Ichi malah sama Hime...tiap chapter terbaru bleach mau apdet juzie selalu berdoa biar ichi jadinya sama ruki...*lebay mode on*

**harukichi**, salam kenal ya haru-san...^^ yup, ini udah lanjut ya...hehehehe...jangan lupa chap ini di baca, juga chap2 selanjutnya, oke!#maksa


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Ini semua Ichigo's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 6**

**She isn't my type**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooooo sekarang aku ada di Karakura…

Hah? Chappy ada di Karakura? Tidak salah nih? Cepat-cepat aku membalas chatnya.

**Ichigo orange** : serius?

**Chappy syalala** : iyyaaa… eh jam 1 nanti aku mau main ke taman Karakura yang ada Tower-nya, kita ketemuan yuk di sana…

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, jari-jariku yang masih _standby_ di atas keyboard juga gemetaran. Cha… Chappy mengajakku bertemu… akhirnya… tapi tunggu dulu, aku masih kesal dengannya karena ia tidak ingin menemuiku waktu aku berada di Rokungai. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan anak ini. Pokoknya aku mau jual mahal.

**Ichigo orange** : maaf, tapi hari ini aq sangat sibuk.

**Chappy syalala** : sibuk apa?

**Ichigo orange** : sibuk kerjalah…malam ini aq lembur. Jadi…kita tidak bisa bertemu hari ini.

Aku tersenyum puas karena telah menolak si Chappy itu. Hehehe…dia pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu ia menolak untuk bertemu denganku dulu, rasakan!

**Chappy syalala** : Sayang sekali…padahal malam ini aku akan pulang ke Seiretei…ya sudah aku main sendirian saja. Sudah ya…aku mau jalan-jalan dulu…bye…

Mataku melotot ke layar monitor laptop-ku membaca chat terakhir Chappy…aku hendak membalas chat-nya tapi tiba-tiba dia offline. Yang benar saja? masa malam ini dia pulang ke Seiretei… Aish, bagaimana ini? ini adalah kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya tapi… Aaaaargh, aku harus bertahan pada keputusanku yang sudah tidak ingin berteman lagi dengannya. Sudah…fokus…fokus kerja…

Sekarang jam 12.30 siang…aku dan Ishida makan siang bersama di kantor. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi makan karena terus teringat Chappy akan main di taman Karakura Tower.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melihat jam terus, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida yang sadar akan gerak-gerik anehku.

"Tidak koq…" gumamku.

"Ehm…." Ishida malah menatapku penuh curiga.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, sudah makan saja!"

Setelah makan siang kami kembali ke kantor, tiba-tiba saja Ishida di panggil oleh atasan kami. Aku melirik jam tanganku ternyata sudah jam 13.15. Sudahlah Ichigo…tetaplah kerja…fokus…fokus…

Beberapa lama kemudian…aku kembali melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 14.00 ternyata… kira-kira Chappy masih berada di taman Karakura, kah? Atau dia sudah pergi ke tempat lain… Aish, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku berusaha keras tetap bertahan untuk tetap berkutat di depan laptopku tapi…akh, aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku langsung mematikan laptopku dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas ranselku. Aku mengambil topi baseballku yang pernah ditanda-tangani pemain baseball terkenal, tidak lupa juga jaketku kemudian aku lari keluar dari kantor dan menaiki motorku.

Segera kutancap gas menuju taman Karakura Tower. Sesampainya di sana dan setelah kuparkirkan motorku, aku langsung lari mengelilingi taman Karakura. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chappy tapi…dia pernah mengirimkan fotonya walaupun di fotonya, wajahnya hanya terlihat dari samping dan berwarna hitam putih. Jadi, setidaknya aku pasti masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Hosh…hosh…" aku berhenti berlari karena kecapekan. Aku memegang lututku, sudah setengah jam lebih aku mengelilingi taman Karakura tapi aku belum menemukan sosok si Chappy. Apa dia sudah pergi dari sini? atau jangan-jangan…dia tidak ke sini! astaga…aku baru ingat kalau gadis itu adalah pembohong. Bisa saja dia hanya berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia berada di Karakura sekarang padahal dia asyik-asyik tiduran sambil _online_ di Seiretei…Bodohnya aku karena masih percaya saja sama pembohong itu. Hhhhh…aku sudah capek begini, dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku aku mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ichigooooooooooooo."

Aku terperanjat kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang perempuan memanggil namaku…apakah dia…

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mataku membulat melihat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Apakah dia benar-benar….

"Ichigooooooooo…yuuuuhuuuuuuuuu!" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, dia benar-benar Chappy…

Aku lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya dan begitu aku berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, gadis itu berdiri. Tubuhnya pendek dan kecil memakai dress selutut berwarna kuning, rambutnya sebahu dan sangat hitam, mata besarnya yang berwarna...ternyata dia memiliki warna mata emethyst yang sangat indah, berbinar-binar menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau "Chappy syalala"?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebentar, tidak lama kemudian ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. "Bukan," sahutnya dengan memasang wajah serius tapi tidak lama kemudian tawanya meledak, "lalu kau pikir siapa lagi, goblok?" serunya bernada mengejekku.

Jujur aku tidak senang mendengar kata "goblok" darinya apalagi sebutan itu untuk mengataiku, lagipula… kami juga baru bertemu. Walaupun aku bukan dari golongan bangsawan tapi menurutku seharusnya seorang gadis bersikap yang sepantasnya.

"Ayo kita duduk, Ichigo…" ajaknya, "daritadi aku melihatmu berlari keliling taman…kau pasti sangat capek…"

"…Jadi, daritadi kau sudah melihatku?"

Si Chappy tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi sebagai jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau melihatku?" tanyaku serius.

"Sejak kau memasuki taman."

"Dan kau tidak langsung memanggilku?"

"Hihihi…sudahlah…kita duduk dulu, Ichigo…kau kan capek…"

Kami lalu duduk di bangku taman.

"Kau membiarkanku berlari-lari mengelilingi taman seperti orang bodoh…" gerutuku.

"Tadi aku mau memanggilmu tapi kau terlihat sangat serius dan langsung lari …jadi, aku melihat-lihatmu saja sambil minum minuman soda di sini…"

Ya…bisa kulihat ada kaleng minuman soda di sampingnya. Tanpa permisi terlebih dulu aku langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya, masih ada setengah kaleng isinya, kuhabisi saja dengan sekali teguk.

"Wah…kau haus sekali rupanya…" gumamnya sambil memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah melempar kaleng minuman yang telah kosong itu, "kupikir…kau tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat ini…"

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti datang jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu."

"Hah? darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena…Ichigo adalah teman _chat_-ku yang paliiiiiiiing baik," sahutnya dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat. Ya, aku memang adalah teman chat yang baik dan kau adalah teman chat yang buruk. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang paling tidak kusukai tapi aku tidak mesti bersikap yang tidak wajar apalagi dia benar-benar cantik.

"Chappy…boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Perkenalkan…namaku adalah Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia," sahutnya.

"Kuchiki…" panggilku, aku langsung merasa aneh saja memanggilnya Kuchiki karena gadis itu memanggil nama kecilku. "…karena kau memanggilku Ichigo… bolehkan aku memanggilmu Rukia?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa menyahut. Baiklah…kuanggap dia tidak keberatan jika aku memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "kenapa kau berada di Karakura sekarang?" tanyaku serius.

"Ehm…mau tau aja atau mau tau banget…." Dia mulai lagi deh..

"Terserah kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak, itu hakmu…" ucapku mulai ogah-ogahan.

Rukia malah terkikik. "kenapa kau serius begitu, Ichigo…"

Yah…jujur aku sangat kesal dengannya. Setelah Rukia membuatku jengkel waktu di Rokungai, dan kini…dia membuatku meninggalkan kantor dan berlari-lari di taman seperti orang gila.

"Ichigo…" ia memanggilku lagi, "Ichigo…." kali ini ia menatapku khawatir. "Kau…marah ya, Ichigo?"

"….tidak koq," kelitku bernada kesal.

"…kau marah, Ichigo…."

"…bukannya begitu Rukia…begini…tidak semua orang bisa menerima jika mendapat perlakuan yang buruk, walaupun sebenarnya kau cuma bercanda tapi…orang-orang bisa menilaimu jelek, sikap kita kepada orang itu sangat menentukan sikap mereka kepada kita… jangan sampai niat bercandamu itu malah membahayakanmu…"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, mungkin untuk mencerna nasehatku barusan. "…kau benar-benar marah Ichigo…"

Gawat…bisa kulihat mata Rukia mulai memerah. "bu-bukan begitu Rukia…kan tadi sudah aku bilang, aku tidak marah cuma…"

"HUAAAAAAAA…" tiba-tiba tangis Rukia meledak, ia menutup wajahnya dan memalingkannya.

"Ru-Rukia…tidak begitu…aku cuma memberitahumu…maksudku baik koq, aku tidak marah sama sekali…benar…suwer…"

"HUUAAAAAAAAA…HUAAAAAAA…"

"Rukia…aduh…kenapa malah begini…aku tidak salah kau yang menangis…" aku semakin panik saja melihat tangis Rukia malah menjadi-jadi…apalagi orang-orang di taman sedang melihat kami dan menggeram ke arahku.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Rukia…sudah ya…oke oke…aku yang salah…maafkan aku, ya…cup…cup…" aku berusaha membujuknya.

"HIks…hiks…" terdengar tangis Rukia sudah semakin meredup.

"Rukia…maaf…aku tidak memarahimu koq, sumpah…"

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Rukia…jangan nangis ya…aku tidak benar-benar marah…"

"…Suwer?"

"Iya iya…suwer, tidak marah koq…kalau aku marah, aku langsung mati di sambar petir sekarang juga, tapi kau berhenti nangis ya…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tiba-tiba Rukia tertawa, dan suara tawanya menggelegar, kaget sekali aku melihat perubahan sikapnya. "Satu orang tertipu namanya Ichigooooooo~" ucapnya dengan riang gembira.

Astaga…benar-benar anak ini. Aku selalu saja lupa bahwa dia pembohong. Tapi…ya sudah…

"Ehehehehehe…" Wajah Rukia nampak sangat puas karena berhasil menipuku. Kemudian ia menatapku, "kenapa kau memakai topi Ichigo?" tanyanya, "aku ingin sekali melihat rambut genjrengmu secara keseluruhan."

"Jangan…" ucapku, "nanti kau malah menghinaku…"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merebut topi dari kepalaku. Aku kaget tentunya, dan sepertinya Rukia terkesimak melihat warna rambutku yang terang benderang. Yah…dia pasti akan menertawaiku, atau menghinaku. Aku tahu sekali orang macam apa Rukia ini, dia tidak akan segang-segang mengataiku seperti ia mengataiku "goblok" tadi.

"Apa itu warna aslinya? coba aku periksa," ia lalu memegang rambutku untuk memastikan apakah rambutku di cat atau tidak, aku merasa agak risih sebenarnya.

"Ternyata itu benar-benar asli…" ucapnya sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya…" gumamku, "norak ya? dulu waktu SMA…aku sering dikatai berandalan karena warna rambutku ini…"

"Ihihihihihi…" Rukia malah terkikik, "kau memang berandalan kan…"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah…lebih baik aku pakai topi sa-"

"Jangan!" seru Rukia sambil menahanku tanganku agar tidak mengenakan topiku, "rambutmu keren koq!"

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan, awalnya kupikir dia akan menghina rambutku habis-habisan tapi…

"Aku suka warna yang terang-terang…terlihat unik dan keren." Katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dulu waktu masih jaman-jaman sekolah, aku ingin sekali mengecat rambutku dengan warna hijau, merah, pink, ungu, biru, seperti warna rambut agnes monica dulu yang berwarna-warni tapi…kau tahu kan sekolah tidak akan mengizinkan siswanya untuk mengecat rambutnya dengan warna heboh."

"…kau mengarang, kan?"

"Hehehehehe…" dia malah cengengesan dan itu menandakan bahwa ucapannya barusan hanya bohong belaka. "Tapi…aku serius mengatakan rambutmu keren…" ucapnya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "keren koq…menurutku…"

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang mendengar ucapannya barusan, terdengar tulus dan….aish, aku tidak boleh tertipu, anak ini sepertinya memiliki keahlian dalam hal akting, ya akting! Tapi, ya sudahlah…

"Oke…sekarang kau mau kemana Rukia? biar nanti aku yang temani sampai kau pulang….naik motor sih, tidak apa kan?"

Rukia menatapku heran. "Bukannya kau lembur hari ini, Ichigo?" tanyanya polos.

Oh…aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku bilang lebur. "Lemburnya tidak jadi," sahutku.

Rukia terkekeh-kekeh, dia pasti tahu kalau waktu chat tadi aku hanya berbohong, mengatakan akan lembur hari ini.

Rukia lalu melompat dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu…temani aku menemui seseorang," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Siapa? Kau punya kenalan di sini?"

"Ya," sahutnya, "dan orang itu sangat sangat sangaaaaat berarti dalam hidupku."

Aku lalu membawa Rukia ke parkiran untuk mengambil motorku. Untung saja aku selalu membawa helm dua. Kulepas jaketku dan mengenakannya ke tubuh Rukia karena ia memakai dress, jangan sampai bagian bawahan dressnya malah beterbangan ketika motor berjalan.

"Oke…kau siap Rukia?" tanyaku setelah Rukia duduk di belakangku.

"Siaaaaaaap," sahutnya bersemangat.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, Rukia…"

Rukia lalu memeluk erat pinggingku, bahkan sangat erat hingga aku terkejut dan… malu. Ya…ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang memelukku seperti ini tapi tak apalah…karena Rukia gadis yang cantik…hehehehe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahuuuuuun, selamat ulang tahuuuuuuun, selamat ulang tahun Nee-san…selamat ulang tahun…" Rukia bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan di depan makam seseorang bernama Kuchiki Hisana. Seperti orang gila memang tapi…mungkin hubungan Rukia dengan pemilik makam itu sangat dekat hingga Rukia masih merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dilihat dari namanya…dia pasti saudara perempuan Rukia. Tapi, aku merasa heran, kenapa saudara Rukia malah dimakamkan di Karakura, ya? bukannya Rukia tinggal di Seiretei? Atau…mungkinkah Rukia pernah tinggal di Karakura?

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, cepat-cepat kulihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilku, ternyata dari Ishida…Gawat, aku lupa memberitahu Ishida kalau aku berada di luar kantor. Kulirik Rukia, dia sedang berdoa, aku menjauh saja untuk menerima panggilan Ishida.

"Halo, Ishida," jawabku.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" suara Ishida lantang, "kau kemana? dari tadi aku mencarimu di kantor tapi sudah jam segini kau tidak terlihat…ini sudah hampir jam pulang!"

"Maaf…aku memang sedang di luar kantor…" ucapku.

"Astaga…memangnya kau dimana, Kurosaki? kau bolos?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan mendadak…"

"Urusan apa? Hei, kau tidak meminta izin keluar dari kantor, kau bisa diberi sanksi kalau ketahuan!"

"Urusan keluarga, Ishida…ini emergensi…aku bahkan sampai lupa memberitahu…oh, ya…tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya…"

"Kau ini…"

"Oh ya…ranselku masih ada di kantor, tolong kau simpan dulu di lemari ruanganmu ya…"

"Ya ya…" sahut Ishida terpaksa.

Lega rasanya karena Ishida percaya saja apa yang kukatakan. Aku lalu menyimpang kembali ponselku di saku celanaku. Saat aku berbalik ke samping tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Rukia!" seruku terperanjat kaget.

Rukia diam menatapku. Jangan-jangan dia dengar tadi pembicaraanku dengan Ishida. Astaga…bisa-bisa dia mengataiku telah berbohong atau lebih parah lagi dia bisa kege-eran karena demi dia aku membohongi ishida dan lari dari kantor.

"…ayo kita makan, Ichigo…" katanya. Oh… ternyata dia tidak mendengarnya… syukurlah, tapi…langit memang sudah mulai gelap rupanya. "Aku lapar…kita makan dulu, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Hmmm…kau mau makan apa Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Sembarang yang penting enak," sahutnya.

"Kau suka makanan apa, daging, makanan berminyak, berkuah atau yang pedas?"

"Yang berkuah dan pedas sepertinya…kau tahu tempat yang bagus?"

Yang berkuah dan pedas…ehm…dimana ya…oh, tiba-tiba aku punya ide menarik…hehehehe…

"Rukia, aku tahu tempat yang enak…kau pasti suka…"

"Benar ya…kau yang traktir~" Rukia terlihat sangat senang. Hehehehe…oke deh.

"Pokoknya kau pasti suka Rukia…"

"Asal kau yang traktir aku pasti suka~"

.

.

.

Kini kami berada di depan kedai mie naga. Hahahaha…sekedar informasi, mie naga itu adalah mie berkuah yang memiliki tingkatan atau level pedas. Jadi, bagi yang ingin menikmati mie naga dapat me_request_ tingkat kepedasan mie ini.

Kami lalu memasuki kedai, "Rukia…biar aku yang pesan makanan ya…kau cari meja," bisikku ke Rukia.

"Okke deh!" seru Rukia kemudian dengan riang gembira ia mencari meja tempat kami makan sebentar.

"Pak…" aku memanggil pekerja yang akan menyediakan mie naga kami, "aku pesan mie naga dua…tapi, aku mau tanya…level berapa yang paling tinggi?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Level yang paling tinggi…pernah sih ada pria yang mencoba level sembilan puluh…"

Waduh…level sembilan puluh, itu artinya memakai sembilan puluh sendok cabe…bisa-bisa langsung masuk UGD kalau makan yang level sembilan puluh, jangan deh. Level lima saja sudah sukses membuat mulutku mampu menyemburkan api dan membuatku menyerah.

"Kalau perempuan paling tinggi level berapa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm…" orang itu berusaha mengingat-ingat, "pernah…ada yang sampai level empat puluh tapi…karena terlalu pedas akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti…"

Aku tersenyum semangat mendengar jawaban orang itu. Hehehehe…level empat puluh artinya cabenya ada empat puluh sendok. "Kalau begitu…aku pesan dua ya…satu level dua, yang satunya level empat puluh."

"Hah? serius nih level empat puluh?" orang itu terlihat kaget dengan pesananku. "itu pedas sekali, lho!"

"Ck…kau dengarkan saja apa yang kupesan, level dua itu untukku dan yang level empat puluh itu untuk gadis yang duduk di…sana," aku menunjuk Rukia yang kini duduk senang-senang sendirian di meja yang dekat dengan AC.

"Gadis kecil itu?" orang itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Rukia, "yang benar saja…apa gadis itu kuat?"

"Dia kuat koq," ucapku, "Rukia!" teriakku memanggil Rukia, "kamu mau yang pedas, kan?" tanyaku berseru ke arah Rukia.

"Yaaaaaaaapp!" sahut Rukia berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tuh kan…." gumamku pada juru masak itu.

"Oh…okelah kalau begitu…tapi…kalau ada apa-apa jangan protes ya!"

"Tidak akan…" ucapku, "oh ya, ada satu lagi…tidak pake lama ya!"

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia dan mengambil duduk di depannya. Begitu mata kami saling menatap aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"…kau kelihatannya sangat senang ya, Ichigo…" kata Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya…begitulah…"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena…akhirnya…aku bisa membalas kekesalanku pada seseorang…" sahutku. Hehehehe…ya, sudah lama sekali aku membayangkan akan memberikan perhitungan sama gadis tengil di depanku ini karena telah banyak berbohong dan mempermainkanku.

"Oh…baguslah…" gumamnya.

Hehehe…Rukia…Rukia…tidak sadarkah kau kalau orang itu adalah kau. Hehehe…rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawab terbaha-bahak…hehehehe

"Di sini lumayan ramai ya…"

"Ya…di sini memang selalu ramai…"

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan kami. "Ini untuk nona muda yang manis…dan ini untuk anda," ucapnya sambil menaruh mangkok mie naga pesanan kami di meja depan kami. "Silahkan menikmati…" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kami.

Mataku melotot melihat kuah mie naga kepunyaan Rukia. Astaga…merah sekali…persis seperti cabe yang habis diblender. Tiba-tiba saja aku kasihan dan mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Apa dia sanggup? Melihat mie-nya saja lidahku sudah terasa pedas duluan. Rasanya aku menyesal juga memesan level empat puluh untuk Rukia. Bagaimana nanti kalau Rukia berteriak kepedasan atau menangis atau…

Rukia menatap mie naga miliknya kemudian bergantian menatap mie naga milikku. "Kenapa punyaku beda dengan punyamu, Ichigo?" tanyanya merasa aneh.

"Emmm…" aku jadi tidak enak, benar-benar tidak enak tapi…aku sudah terlanjur memesan yang level empat puluh untuk Rukia. "Ini memang berbeda, Rukia…aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka yang terlalu pedas…" jawabku, "kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pesan yang seperti punyaku, bagaimana?" tawarku karena benar-benar khawatir Rukia akan kepedasan.

Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya, "kenapa malah mau pesan lagi…aku sudah lapar tawu!" Ia lau mengaduk-ngaduk mie naganya, dilihat-lihat mie itu lebih terlihat seperti sambal dibanding mie kuah dan dari baunya…sudah terbayang betapa pedasnya mie itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Oh…iya…ini juga aku sudah mau makan, koq…" aku lalu cepat-cepat melahap mie-ku"

Rukia meniup uap panas yang menyembur keluar dari mie naga-nya dan aromanya benar-benar menyegat di hidungku. Aku benar-benar ngeri melihat mie itu.

Akhirnya Rukia mencicipi mie naga-nya. "Wuuuuff, lumayan pedas ya…" katanya.

Diam-diam aku terus mengamati Rukia. Aneh sekali, dia terlihat biasa saja melahap mie-naganya. Kenapa dia tidak mengeluh atau menjerit kepedasan ya? atau Rukia memang pemakan sambal sejati?

Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah membayar di kasir kami langsung keluar dari kedai.

"Yang tadi itu sebenarnya tidak begitu enak sih…tapi lumayan pedas…" gumam Rukia ketika kami sudah berada di luar kedai.

"Rukia…apa…perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir," atau…kau merasa mulut atau perutmu panas, mules atau apalah?"

"…tidak," sahut Rukia, ia menatapku bingung, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak…" gumamku, Rukia terlihat biasa saja, itu artinya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan perutnya. Syukurlah..

Langit sudah gelap rupanya. "Rukia…" panggilku, "kau bilang malam ini kau akan pulang, jam berapa jadwal keberangkatanmu?" tanyaku.

"Jam sebelas…" sahutnya.

"Ehm…lalu, kau mau kemana sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba saja di tangan Rukia sudah ada selembar brosur, entah brosur apa itu.

"Aku mau ke pasar malam ini, Ichigo…" sahutnya sambil memperlihatkan brosur tentang pasar malam di dermaga. "aku ingin sekali bermain di situ…" kata Rukia.

"…tapi…ini di dermaga, Rukia…" ucapku enggan menyetujui permintaannya, di sana daerah kumuh…pasti tidak bagus.

"Tapi, aku mau ke sana, Ichigo… kita bisa main di sana…"

"Dengar ya Rukia…di sana itu daerah kumuh, main di sana juga tidak aman, permainan di sana juga pasti barang bekas dan pernah rusak…jadi…sangat tidak aman, Rukia," aku berusaha menjelaskannya pada Rukia.

"Masa sih…" gumamnya sambil mencibir, "kalaupun rusak…pasti sudah diperbaiki, kan?" Rukia tetap ngotot ingin ke pasar malam itu, "Ayolah Ichigo…ya…ya…mau, kan?" rayunya sambil memeluk lenganku dengan manja. Aish…kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa menolak lagi…inilah salah satu kelemahanku yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika menyangkut wanita. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" sahutku akhirnya.

"Horeeeeee."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

alhamdulillah bisa apdet...scara wifi tetangga udah dipasangin password T.T. jadi susahnya minta ampyun buat apdet T.T

Ini Ichiruki udah ketemu ya ^^. Blom ada romance2-nya karena baru ketemu...hehehehehe...semoga suka dengan ceritanya...walaupun gaje banget ya :D. semoga chap depannya ceritanya lebih bagus...aamiin...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Ini Ichigo's POV ya...

.

.

.

**CH 7 **

**Sampai Jumpa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Ichigo…Ayo Ichigo…" Rukia bersorak-sorak bak gadis Cheeleaders yang sedang bersorak lengkap dengan pom-pomnya, entah darimana ia dapatkan barang itu.

"Sabar ya Rukia…Boneka Chappy itu pasti akan kudapatkan!" ucapku sambil mengeker boneka Chappy berukuran tidak begitu kecil yang berdiri manis jauh. Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar ring ke arah boneka itu, semoga saja ring itu tepat melingkar di boneka Chappy itu.

"Ayo Ichigo…Ayo Ichigo…" Rukia terus memberiku semangat.

"Siap ya…" aku lalu melempar ring itu dan…meleset saudara-saudara. "Ahhh…." Desahku jengkel karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku gagal mendapatkan boneka Chappy itu.

"Semangat Ichigo…coba lagi!" seru Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya. Tentu ia semangat karena boneka Chappy itu untuk dia.

"Paman…aku coba lagi ya!" seruku.

"Oke…bayar sepuluh ribu ya…" ucap paman pemilik tenda permainan itu.

Segera kukeluarkan uang kertas sepuluh ribu dan menyerahkannya ke Paman itu, iapun memberiku satu ring.

"Ayo Ichigoooooo,kamu bisa!" Rukia berseru memberiku semangat.

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan melempar ring ke arah boneka itu tapi…

"Uuuuugh, kenapa meleset terus daritadi?!" teriakku frustasi.

Rukia terkejut melihat reaksiku. Ya…aku benar-benar stress karena tidak berhasil-berhasil, jadinya aku malah marah-marah sendiri.

"Paman…tidak bisakah boneka Chappy itu ke depan-depan sedikit?" seruku pada paman pemilik tenda.

"Tidak bisa…" sahut Paman itu sambil mengipas-kipas santai.

"Atau adakah ring yang lebih besar sedikit dari ini? kumaha atuh, nih ring kekecilan untuk boneka Chappy itu!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Cih…." Kesalku.

"Ichigo…jangan menyerah…" kata Rukia.

"Hhhhh…" aku mendesah malas. Kalau seperti ini sih, lebih baik beli boneka Chappy di toko saja, lebih praktis.

"Ayo coba lagi, Ichigo…" Rukia memegang lenganku untuk membujukku.

"Baiklah…" gumamku terpaksa, melihat Rukia yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan boneka Chappy itu aku jadi tidak bisa menolak.

"Ayah…aku mau boneka Chappy itu!" seru seorang anak perempuan ke ayahnya.

"Paman, boleh kucoba sekali!" seru ayah anak itu ke Paman pemilik tenda.

Waktu ayah anak itu membeli ring dan siap untuk melempar ke arah boneka itu…bisa kulihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Rukia.

"Yeeeeeeeee…" seru anak perempuan itu ketika ayahnya berhasil mendapatkan boneka Chappy itu.

"Boneka Chappy untuk anak manis, Tuan…" kata Paman pemilik tenda sewaktu menyerahkan boneka itu.

Anak perempuan itu langsung mengambil dan memeluk erat boneka Chappy itu. aku melirik Rukia, pandangannya tidak lepas dari boneka itu walaupun anak perempuan dan ayahnya sudah beranjak meninggalkan tenda. Keceriaan di wajahnya seakan-akan lenyap…ah, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Rukia…" gumamku tidak enak, "maafkan aku ya…gara-gara aku…boneka Chappy itu diambil orang…" aku sudah pasrah kalau saja Rukia mengataiku goblok, bodoh, bego, atau apalah.

Rukia menoleh ke arahku, mata besar indahnya menatapku. "…kenapa kau meminta maaf, Ichigo?" ucapnya, "kau tidak salah apa-apa…"

"Tapi…" aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku dengan canggung, "aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu…"

Rukia terdiam menatapku sebentar kemudian ia malah terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf…santai saja…" ucapnya.

Walaupun demikian…aku merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Sewaktu melihat Chappy di tenda itu, aku meyakinkan Rukia kalau aku bisa mendapatkan boneka itu tapi ternyata… Aku melihat-melihat di sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Rukia ceria kembali. Ah, aku melihat ada yang jual kembang gula kapas, mungkin Rukia akan suka jika aku belikan kembang gula kapas untuknya.

"Tunggu ya, Rukia," kataku pada Rukia lalu berlari ke arah penjual kembang gula kapas.

"Aku beli satu…eh, dua deh…" kataku pada penjual kembang gula itu.

Aku menunggu sambil memperhatikan proses pembuatan kembang gula. Si penjual menuangkan sesendok gula ke mesin yang berputar kencang dan tidak lama kemudian kembang gula berwarna pink dan mirip sarang laba-laba terbentuk. Selama proses pembuatan sesekali kulirik Rukia untuk memastikan dia tetap berdiri di sana.

"Ichi-nii!" seru seseorang yang kukenal betul suaranya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan nampaklah kedua adik kembarku yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" bentakku pada sikembar adikku. Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai bila mereka main di pasar malam kumuh seperti di sini, tempat yang sangat tidak aman.

"Ichi-nii sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" Karin menimpali dengan sinis.

"Iya, Ichi-nii sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini?!" Yuzu ikut-ikutan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" bentakku, "Kemana ayah? Kenapa si tua Bangka itu bisa membiarkan kalian ada di sini?!"

"Ayah sedang keluar…" sahut Yuzu.

"Lalu…kalau ayah keluar…kalian bisa bebas pergi meninggalkan rumah, begitu?" ucapku tajam.

"Ah…" Karin mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku, "Ichi-nii sendiri asyik-asyik ada di sini…kenapa kami berdua tidak boleh…"

"Itu benar!" lagi-lagi Yuzu ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian ini…" geramku.

"Kenapa Ichi-nii bisa ada di tempat seperti ini ya? apa Ichi-nii ternyata suka main di pasar malam…oh, baru tahu aku!" kata Karin.

"Iya!" lagi-lagi Yuzu ikut menyerangku, "Bukannya Ichi-nii tidak suka pasar malam di tempat jelek, kenapa Ichi-nii bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan sama teman…" sahutku.

"Urusan sama teman?" seru Karin dan Yuzu sambil melemparkan tatapan curiga.

"Anak muda…kembang gulanya sudah siap!" seru penjual itu memberitahuku dan akupun mengambil dan membayarnya.

"Lalu…dimana teman Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu.

"Tuh…" tunjukku ke arah tempat Rukia tadi berdiri. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati Rukia sudah tidak berdiri lagi di sana. Tiba-tiba aku panik, stress, apalah….pokoknya aku jadi takut, takut Rukia hilang atau kesasar di suatu tempat atau yang paling gawat dia diculik! Kan lumayan culik anak gadis cantik seperti Rukia. "Tadi dia ada di sana…" ucapku panik, "Rukia! Rukia!" teriakku, berharap jika Rukia mendengarku, ia akan segera menghampiriku. "Ruki-"

"Hai…kalian sedang mencariku, ya?" tiba-tiba Rukia sudah berada di tengah-tengah kami. Tentu aku, Karin dan Yuzu terkejut dengan kehadiran Rukia yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara kami.

"A-apa dia teman Ichi-nii?!" seru Yuzu.

"Hai…" Rukia menyapa Yuzu dan Karin, "Um…kalian pasti si kembar adik Ichigo, kan? kamu bernama Karin…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Karin, "kamu yang bernama Yuzu…" dia menunjuk Yuzu, "perkenalkan…namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

Yuzu dan Karin terkejut. "Kenapa kakak bisa tahu kalau kami adik Ichi-nii?" seru Yuzu.

"Ya-iyyalah…" sahut Rukia sambil menyibak poninya ke samping, "aku dan Ichigo itu…adalah teman dekat, Ichigo sudah menceritakan segala-galanya, mulai dari keluarganya, pekerjaannya, kebiasaannya, kapan dia mulai menjomlo…pokoknya semuanya!"

"Be-benarkah kalian sedekat itu?" Yuzu masih sulit mempercayai.

Rukia mengangguk. "ya…kami berteman sangaaaaaaaat dekat, sedekat hati dan jantung jadi, kami itu-"

Aku langsung menutup mulut Rukia karena dia sudah mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sembarang saja bilang kita berteman dekat, sedekat hati dan jantung? Ketemu saja barusan…dasar gadis ini mau buat gossip saja!

Aku mulai menyeret Rukia. "Setelah ini cepat kalian pulang! Awas kalau aku sudah pulang kalian belum ada di rumah!" seruku mengancam ke arah kedua adikku.

"Uuuuugh, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini? aku masih ingin kenalan dengan adik-adikmu," Rukia mengomel sesampainya kami berada di tempat yang jauh dari pandangan kedua adikku. Bukannya aku tidak mau mereka berkenalan, apalagi usia Rukia tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua adikku, hanya saja ucapan Rukia bisa membuat kontroversi dan mengada-ngada.

"Sudah Rukia…lebih baik kau makan ini dulu," ucapku sambil menyodorkan dua kembang gula. Rukiapun langsung mengambil dan melahapnya hingga habis.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba, entah apa yang dia lihat.

"Apa? Kenapa Rukia?" tanyaku.

Dengan semangatnya Rukia menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo kita meramalkan nasib, Ichigo!" serunya.

Aku menatap aneh Rukia. "Meramal nasib?"

Rukia menunjuk ke arah tenda ujung yang agak jauh. "Itu tenda peramal kan?" tanyanya, "ayo kita ke sana!"

Aku menarik tangan Rukia ketika ia mulai melangkah. "Kau percaya yang begituan, Rukia?"

"…sebenarnya tidak sih…" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Lalu untuk apa kita ke sana? Mending kita ke tempat lain saja…beli jajanan makanan misalnya."

Rukia mencibir ke arahku. "perutku bisa sakit kalau makan makanan jajanan terus!"

"Kalau begitu…lebih baik kita keluar dari sini!" ucapku sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Rukia.

"Aku mau coba-coba ke sana saja, Ichigo…siapa tahu kalau peramalnya ternyata orang hebat, pokoknya aku mau ke sana!"

Hhhh…beginilah kalau jalan bersama gadis yang kekanak-kanakan, segala-galanya harus dipenuhi. Melihat sifat Rukia yang sulit ditentang…mau tidak mau aku ikut saja di belakang Rukia, suka-suka dia saja-lah.

Kini kami berdiri di depan tenda dengan papan bertuliskan Miss Unohana Retsu si peramal handal 2014, ada keterangan di bawahnya, bunyinya seperti ini: murid angkatan pertama Ki Joko Bodo, terpercaya dan bersertifikat. Ha? Murid Ki Joko Bodo? Ada di Karakura toh..Ho? baru tahu aku kalau ada penduduk Karakura yang pernah berguru sama Ki Joko Bodo, murid angkatan pertama lagi! Kupikir cuma orang Indonesia saja yang berguru dengan Ki Joko Bodo, hebat juga ya dukun itu.

Aku mengikuti Rukia memasuki tenda. Begitu masuk, udara pegap langsung terasa, pencahayaan di tenda juga redup-redup karena hanya ada dua lampu minyak tanah…hah? lampu minyak tanah? Masih ada toh yang pakai…di era yang serba teknologi canggih ini...

"Syalalalala…"

Aku dan Rukia terdiam membisu ketika mendapati sang peramal yang sedang sibuk mengenakan lipstick sambil berdendang.

"…Hai!" seru Rukia dan sang peramal berambut panjang…gila rambutnya panjang amat hingga ke mata kaki, mirip setan sumur sodako _the ring_. Peramal itu tersentak karena mendengar suara Rukia lalu menoleh ke arah kami. ketika melihat kami cepat-cepat peramal itu menyimpan _lipstick_ dan cerminnya.

"Juhabach…kita kedatangan tamu," kata peramal itu sambil melemparkan senyum iblisnya ke arah kami.

Aku dan Rukia mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang bernama Juha…aduh, Juha apa ya, lupa..

"Juhabach adalah mantan selingkuhanku eh, maksudku…almarhum suamiku yang juga murid Ki Joko Bodo…" ucapnya seraya tersipu malu.

"Oh…" aku dan Rukia ber-oh ria.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Peramal itu dan kami berdua mengambil duduk di depan meja si peramal.

"Ummm…apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya peramal.

"Bu-"

"Iya!" seru Rukia memotongku, "kita sudah lama pacaran…karena itu…kami minta untuk diramal…apakah hubungan kami akan tetap awet atau tidak?"

Aku membelalakkan mata ke arah Rukia, Rukia mengedipkan matanya ketika menoleh kearaku. Apa yang ada dikepala anak itu ya?

"Kalau begitu…siapa duluan yang ingin diramal?" tanya peramal.

"Aku!" sahut Rukia berseru.

"Oke…seratus ribu."

"Hah? mahal sekali!" sewotku.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau ya tidak usah diramalnya…"

"Iya iya…" terpaksa kukeluarkan uang dua ratus ribu, "ini untuk dua orang ya!" kataku tidak ikhlas sambil menyerahkan uangku.

"Nona yang manis…mana tanganmu?"

Rukia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan semangat. Peramal itu menarik tangan Rukia, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Rukia dan mengamati garis-garis tangan Rukia, jari-jari kurus tangan peramal itu bergerak-gerak di telapak tangan Rukia yang mungil.

"Kau adalah gadis yang periang…senang bergaul dan mempunyai banyak teman….itu betul, kan?" suara sang peramal.

Rukia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kau benar-benar tahu…hebat sekali," ucap Rukia terkagum-kagum.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah denganmu Nona manis…kau sangat disukai banyak orang jadi…pasti masa depanmu sangat cemerlang…"

Rukia terlihat terpesona menatap peramal itu. Menurutku…tidak ada yang hebat dari ramalannya, ia hanya mengatakan sifat Rukia yang nampak jelas dari perawakannya, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pekerjaan Rukia kelak atau setidaknya ia meramal kapan Rukia menikah atau kelak anaknya ada berapa. Masa depan cemerlang? Memangnya masa depan yang seperti apa? Tidak jelas sekali…

"Sekarang giliranmu, anak muda…" kata peramal ke arahku.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku mengulurkan telapak tanganku ke arah peramal itu. peramal itu mulai mengamati telapak tanganku, mempelajarinya, dan meremas-remas tanganku. Lama-kelamaan peramal itu mengernyitkan keningnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah…perasaanku langsung jadi tidak enak.

"Kau…kau…" jerit peramal itu, "kau…kau pria impoten…"

"Hah?" cengoku.

"Kau impoten!" teriaknya, "Nona…jangan mau sama pria ini…dia impoten…mending kamu cari pria lain yang lebih jantan perkasa!"

"Hei, sembarang saja!" bentakku sambil berdiri, tidak terima dengan tuduhan si peramal gila itu. Enak saja dia mengataiku impoten. Cih…

"Kau impoten…"

"HEI-" baru saja aku mau memaki-maki peramal itu, Rukia langsung menarikku keluar dari tenda. Sialan tuh peramal…enak saja dia mengataiku impoten! Tahu apa dia? aku menikah saja belum…

"Cih…dasar peramal gila!" umpatku ketika sudah berada agak jauh dari tenda peramal itu. "tidak rela sekali aku kehilangan uang seratus ribu karena peramal gila itu!"

"Ahahahahaha…" Rukia daritadi terus menertawaiku.

"Ho…puas kamu ya, melihatku kesal begini!" geramku ke arah Rukia.

"Hahahaha…yang tadi itu benar-benar lucu…" kata Rukia sambil tertawa, "Kau impoten…" ucapnya meniru gaya bicara peramal itu.

"Aseeeeeeemm."

Rukia terus saja menertawaiku dan tawanya menggelegar. "Dia itu bukan peramal, Ichigo…dia itu cuma pembohong," katanya berusaha menghiburku setelah menguasai dirinya.

"Kau tahu dia pembohong karena kau sendiri pembohong…ya, kan?" ucapku tajam.

Rukia hanya terkekeh.

"Huh…kenapa juga si pembohong itu mengatakan hal yang gila? Kalau dipikir-pikir…tidak ada untungnya kan?" geramku.

Rukia lalu memegang pundakku. "Aku tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal gila itu, Ichigo…"

"Oh, ya? kenapa coba?"

"Karena…" Rukia menatapku serius, "kau adalah pria impoten!" tawa Rukia meledak kembali dan aku sangat gemas melihatnya, ingin sekali kucubit pipinya biar dia menjerit-jerit tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya. "Tenang Ichigo…" ucap Rukia sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke lenganku ketika sudah menguasai dirinya, "ayo kita naik ke bianglala itu," tunjuknya ke arah Bianglala yang kini berputar, "nanti di atas sana…kita bisa meludahi tenda peramal itu…" ucapnya.

"Me-meludahi?" gumamku merasa aneh. Aku memang sangat marah dengan peramal itu tapi kalau untuk meludahinya…rasanya sangat tidak sopan.

"Ayo, Ichigo…" Rukia menarikku tapi aku menahannya.

"Tidak usah, Rukia…" kataku, "tidak perlu sampai begitu…aku tidak masukkan ke hati, koq."

"Oh, ya? tapi aku tidak! Ayo kita naik!"

Dan kami benar-benar menaiki biang lala, seperti biasa aku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengikuti keinginan Rukia.

"Cuh…cuh…" dan benar saja sesampainya di atas, Rukia mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela lalu meludahi tenda peramal gila itu. aku hanya bisa meringis menatap perilaku gila teman chat-ku itu. Rasanya illfil sekali aku melihatnya, aku tidak terbiasa melihat gadis bertingkah seenaknya seperti Rukia.

"Ichigo!" serunya memanggilku, "kenapa kau diam saja, ayo meludah!"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Rukia…" ucapku.

"Halah! Kau pakai jaim segala…ayo, jangan malu-malu!" kini Rukia menarikku dan kini kami menunggu posisi kami berada di atas tenda peramal itu.

"Lakukan, Ichigo!" perintahnya ketika tendanya sudah mendekat.

Aku masih enggan melakukannya tapi…

"Kenapa kau diam saja Ichigo, ayo cepat keburu tendanya lewat nanti!" serunya tak sabaran.

Okelah kalau begitu…sekali-sekali melakukan hal yang gila tidak mengapa-lah.

"Cuh…" akhirnya aku meludah juga dan berhasil mengenai tenda peramal itu.

Plok plok plok plok plok

Rukia bertepuk tangan. "Shoot yang bagus Ichigo!" serunya memujiku.

Ya…dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga ternyata…hehehehe…aku kembali meludahi tenda peramal itu lagi dan lagi.

"Ahahahahaha…." Rukia terpingkal-pingkal di bangku, "yang kau ludahi itu bukan tenda si peramal, tendanya sudah lewat Ichigo!"

"Huh, biar saja!"

Akhirnya acara "meludahi tenda si peramal" telah selesai. Rukia berdiri menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana? Seru, kan?" tanyanya.

"Yah…lumayan," sahutku.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sembari tersenyum, "kau harus lebih mengekspresikan dirimu…"

Aku menatap serius Rukia. "Aku ini sudah bukan anak remaja lagi Rukia…" ucapku dengan nada rendah, "di usia ini…aku harus lebih menjaga sikapku, dan kau juga…" aku menatap mata indah emethyst-nya, "tidak mungkin selama-selamanya bertingkah seperti ini…pada saatnya kau akan mengalami pendewasaan, Rukia…". Rukia sepertinya tercengang dengan ucapanku barusan, kuharap aku bisa sedikit mengajarkan Rukia, yah…paling tidak…dia bisa lebih bersikap baik.

"Hei, aku ini sudah dewasa Ichigo," ucapnya dengan polos. Yah…sepertinya dia tidak paham betul apa maksudku, ya sudah-lah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada guncangan dan membuat keseimbangan kami tidak stabil. Akibatnya aku tejatuh dan menindih Rukia di dudukan. Guncangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, cepat-cepat aku menjauhkan tubuhku karena Rukia sangat shock dengan posisi kami yang dari sudut manapun terlihat aku seperti memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia!" ucapku cepat-cepat, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Masih dalam keadaan keterkejutannya, ia menggeleng.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah jendela, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mesin bianglala ini. Asap-asap mulai keluar dari mesin kompresor bianglala dan beberapa orang berlari menuju tempat kompresor itu, bisa kutebak mereka adalah teknisi yang akan memperbaiki mesinnya. Inilah yang kutakutkan bila bermain di wahana permainan pasar malam daerah kumuh, wahananya pasti barang bekas yang telah berkali-kali mengalami masalah, benar-benar sangat tidak aman.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di kompresornya…"

"…apa…kita akan semalaman di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Rukia. Sepertinya dia cemas, mungkin karena ia takut akan terlambat ke bandara mengingat malam ini juga dia akan pulang ke Seiretei. Aku duduk di depannya, "tenang saja Rukia…mereka akan segera memperbaikinya…" ucapku untuk membuatnya tenang.

Rukia menatap jam tangannya, "semoga saja…" gumamnya.

"Tenang Rukia…nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara…"

Kamipun menunggu. Sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang sulit memulai obrolan yang menyenangkan tapi…

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pulang malam ini? Maksudku…kenapa bukan besok pagi saja?" walaupun sebenarnya aku rada kesal dengannya tapi…entah kenapa aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganya, pertemuan ini terlalu singkat, setidaknya…kita bisa jalan-jalan selama dua hari.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk malam ini, Ichigo…" sahutnya.

Kenapa kau membeli tiket untuk malam ini, Rukia? kesalku dalam hati.

"Ya…kan lebih aman kalau kau pulang pagi saja…" ucapku.

"Hihihihi…kenapa? Sedih ya kalau aku tinggalkan?" godanya.

"Tidak sama sekali," sahutku rada sinis tapi Rukia malah tersenyum jenaka. Aaaaah, ini kesempatan untuk mengajaknya bercerita mengenai dirinya. Memang aku dan dia sudah lama ber-chat tapi…Rukia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya, maksudku…kehidupan dia yang sebenarnya. Ini kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya tentangnya.

"Ummm…Rukia…ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang ke Karakura?" tanyaku.

Rukia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Untuk mengunjungi makam nee-sanku…apalagi? Kau lihat sendirikan…"

"Lalu…" aku menatap serius Rukia, "Kenapa kakakmu bisa dimakamkan di Karakura? Bukannya kau berasal dari Rokungai, apa kau punya keluarga di sini…atau…kau pernah tinggal di Karakura?"

Rukia diam saja, jelas sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya ia tidak ingin menjawab. Kurasa…dia pasti mempunyai keluarga di sini atau mungkin dia memang pernah tinggal di Karakura. Aish…dia pernah tinggal di karakura atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak tanya tapi…aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jawab, tidak apa-apa Rukia…santai saja," ucapku.

Agak lama kami berdiam-diaman.

"…Ichigo…sebenarnya…"

Tiba-tiba bianglala berputar kembali dan menyebabkan guncangan karena putarannya cepat, segera aku dan Rukia berpegangan. Mereka sudah memperbaikinya rupanya, huh…cepat juga, tadinya aku berharap kalau mereka memperbaikinya lama-lama agar Rukia pulang ke Seiretei besok. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat lega dan kembali riang gembira.

"Astaga…sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh!" serunya ketika kami sudah turun dari bianglala, "bagaimana ini?" Rukia nampak kebingungan, "kau janji akan mengantarku, kan? apa bisa cepat sampai ke bandara?"

"Ya…tenang saja Rukia…"

Kamipun menuju bandara dengan motorku. Untung saja bandara tidak begitu jauh dari dermaga kumuh ini, dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit kami sudah sampai di bandara. Di bandara, aku menemani Rukia untuk _check-in_ dan menunggu keberangkatan.

"Terima kasih ya, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia ketika rombongan satu pesawatnya mulai bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan pesawat, "karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini, maafkan aku kalau banyak bertingkah yang menyebalkan, yah…itu memang sifatku jadi…selamat tinggal."

"Sampai jumpa!" ralatku, "maksudku…kita masih bisa bertemu ya, kan?" aku ragu sebenarnya, "kuharap kelak suatu saat aku ke Rokungai kita bisa bertemu…kuharap demikian."

Rukia malah terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…" tiba-tiba ia merebut topiku dari kepalaku, "yang ini untukku saja," katanya seraya mengenakan topiku di kepalanya yang tentu saja kelonggaran, "sampai jumpa, Ichigo!" katanya kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari bersama rombongan. Aku terus menatapnya sampai ia berlalu dan ketika Rukia sudah berlalu bersama para rombongan aku sadar bahwa ia telah membawa lari topi baseball bertanda-tangan pemain favoritku, Aiiiish.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada apel pasti ada jeruk, ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan...*kagak nyambung* ahahahaha...akhirnya mereka dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu #halah!# hehehehehehe...namanya juga tuntutan skenario...#plakk

hehehehe...ampun ya readers...malah membuat mereka berpisah...but juzie ada rencana koq buat cepet2 mempertemukan mereka...cucok! rencananya mau buat scene romance antara ichi-hime *disabit* eh...maksudnya ichiruki...hihihihi

**akasaki rinko** salam kenal ya juga...hehehe...iya ini juzie baru mau memikirkan latar belakang ruki... mudah2an dibuatkan bagus ya...ahahaha. tengkyu udah mampir di fic gaje bin abal ini, ini udah apdet ya rinko-san...selamat membaca! oh ya, chapter selanjutnya jgn lupa dibaca ya...#maksa

**Rini desu** hu um...emang mau dibuat iseng and rada-rada nyebelin biar ganti suasana baru...hihihihi, ini udah apdet ya...selamat mmbaca!

**darries** yap...ooc banget malah, ahahahahaha...biarin aja biar rukia ga tertindas. mudah-mudahan nantinya mereka saling suka ya^^

**Rin** iyyaaa...mereka udah ketemu *balas meluk* klo ga ketemu juzie bakal disembelih...Hee. tapi mereka harus berpisah kembali...huhuhuhu...mudah2an cepat2 mereka bisa ketemu lagi...rencana sih mau ketemuin mereka lagi...hohohoho

**Suu** iyaaaa akhirnya mereka ketemu juga...*balas meluk* pi...jangan marah ya...mereka berpisah kembali #plakk# ahahahaha...mari kita doakan semoga mereka bertemu kembali...aamiin


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 8**

**Man Who has a Pale Face**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak salah sama sekali, menatap baik-baik mobil Hummer H3 _black_ yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ishida? Apa mobil ini keren untuk jalan bersama Inoue?" tanya Ichigo yang kini berdiri bersandar di bagian depan mobilnya.

Ishida mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "…Kau benar-benar membeli mobil…"gumamnya, "kupikir…kau benar-benar tidak serius…astaga…"

Ichigo menegakkan badannya dan menatap serius Ishida. "Tentu aku serius, Ishida! buktinya aku benar-benar membeli mobil ini," ujarnya, "mobil ini keren, kan?"

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus. "Jadi, malam-malam begini kau datang di depan apartemenku lalu memanggilku keluar hanya untuk menanyakan mobilmu keren atau tidak?!"

"Ya…aku kan cuma mau mendengar pendapatmu, Ishida…"

"Oke, mobilmu keren. Sudah ya, aku masuk ke dalam dulu." Ishida lalu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku ikut, Ishida!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari mengikuti Ishida menuju apartemen Ishida.

Mereka kini berada di dalam apartemen Ishida yang bernuansa putih. Mulai dari cat, gorden, hingga hampir semua furniturnya berwarna putih, warna kesukaan Ishida memang. Apartemen itu lumayan besar untuk seorang diri, maklumlah Ishida belum menikah. Ichigo kini duduk di sofa sementara Ishida menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Ichigo.

"Berapa harga mobilmu itu, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida sambil mengambil minuman soda di kulkasnya untuk Ichigo.

"…itu rahasia…" sahut Ichigo yang enggan memberitahu, "kalau kau mau tahu…cari saja di google!"

Ishida berjalan mendekati Ichigo lalu meletakkan kaleng minuman soda di meja tepat di depan Ichigo, ia lalu mengambil duduk di sofa samping sofa Ichigo.

"Pasti sangat mahal, kan?" pertanyaan Ishida bernada menyindir.

"Ya…mungkin," sahut Ichigo santai sambil mengambil minuman sodanya dan membuka kalengnya.

"Aku malah jadi kasihan denganmu, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida.

"Aku? Kasihan?" tanya Ichigo yang kini menatap bingung Ishida.

"Ya," sahut Ishida, "kau sudah kerja keras dan aku tahu kau sudah lama menabung dari dulu…dan sekarang…kau menggunakan uang tabunganmu, membeli mobil mewah hanya untuk seorang wanita…miris sekali!" terang Ishida tajam.

Ichigo meneguk minumannya dengan perasaan jengkel karena ucapan Ishida barusan. Jujur ia berharap Ishida akan memujinya atau setidaknya memberikan dukungan agar Ichigo lebih bersemangat untuk bisa mendekati Inoue.

"Sebenarnya…kau mendukungku dengan Inoue, tidak sih?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Bukan begitu, teman…" kata Ishida, "begini…kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terlihat sangat sempurnah di depan wanita yang kau sukai, tampil apa adanya itu lebih baik…karena disitulah kau bisa melihat apakah wanita itu bisa menerimamu atau tidak…jadi, kau tidak perlu berusaha bermewah-mewah Kurosaki."

"Aku membeli mobil itu biar lebih percaya diri, Ishida…kau tahu sendirikan Inoue itu cantiknya minta ampun, aku yakin pasti banyak pria yang mengejarnya!"

"Ckckckck…" Ishida menatap miris Ichigo, "ya sudah, berjuanglah dengan cara yang seperti kau pikirkan Kurosaki…". Ishida lalu teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang dulunya sering dibicarakan oleh teman berambut orange-nya namun akhir-akhir ini ia tidak lagi membicarakannya. "Oh, ya…ngomong-ngomong…bagaimana kabar teman chat-mu itu, Kurosaki?" tanyanya, "akhir-akhir ini…kau jadi jarang membicarakannya…apa kalian sudah putus kontak?"

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah dan tak ingin menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Ishida karena waktu itu Ichigo bolos dari kerja alias kabur dari kantor hanya untuk menemui teman chat-nya. Tapi, setelah pertemuan mereka, Rukia belum pernah online.

"Beberapa hari ini kami tidak chat…aku juga ingin sekali tahu kabarnya… gumam Ichigo merenung.

"Hmmm…baru beberapa hari saja tidak chat kau sudah rindu dengannya apalagi kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya," kata Ishida.

Huh…aku sudah bertemu dengannya, batin Ichigo.

"Aku tidak rindu koq," sahut Ichigo kemudian meneguk minumannya, "gadis yang ada di hatiku sekarang adalah inoue…jadi, tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" Ichigo terlihat yakin.

"Yah…terserah kau sajalah…"

.

.

Malam-malam Yuzu dan Karin berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan membawa kantung plastik. Darimanakah mereka? dilihat dari kantung plastik yang kini dipegang Yuzu, jawabannya adalah dari alfamart, membeli pembalut wanita karena Yuzu sedang datang bulan saat ini.

"Karin-chan…"gumam Yuzu.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu Ichi-nii…adalah laki-laki playboy?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, Yuzu?"

"Habis…waktu itu..Ichi-nii bersama gadis lain…bukan dengan Orihime-chan" Yuzu mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian di pasar malam ketika mereka mendapati kakak laki-laki satu-satunya bersama seorang gadis lain. "Siapa lagi ya namanya… ummmm… Kuchiki Rukia kayaknya."

"Apa kau lupa, Yuzu? Gadis itu kan bilang kalau dia dan Ichi-nii cuma teman dekat," Karin mengingatkan saudaranya.

"Tapi...dia bisa langsung mengenali kita Karin-chan!" seru Yuzu, "dia juga bilang kalau dia tahu banyak tentang Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii bahkan banyak cerita tentang dirinya ke gadis itu, dia dan Ichi-nii…sedekat hati dan jantung…" Yuzu berusaha membayangkan bagaimana dekatnya hati dan jantung tapi ia tidak bisa memperkirakan sedekat apakah itu mengingat jika dalam arti yang sebenarnya hati dan jantung itu sangat dekat. Yuzu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia bayangkan mengenai kedekatan Ichigo dengan Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Yuzu?" Karin malah bingung melihat tingkah saudaranya. "namanya juga laki-laki Yuzu…lebih baik jangan pikirkan Ichi-nii, terserah dia mau pacaran dengan siapa kan itu urusannya dia!"

"Tentu saja itu urusan kita, Karin!" celetuk Yuzu, "kalau Ichi-nii nantinya menikah dengan salah satunya, itu berarti di antara mereka akan menjadi kakak ipar kita!"

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh, Yuzu…belum tentu juga Ichi-nii akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, ya kan?"

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba mobil mewah hummer H3 _black_ yang terlihat macho berhenti tepat di samping Yuzu dan Karin. Yuzu dan Karin terbengong-bengong menatap mobil itu, apa pemilik mobil itu mengenali mereka?

"Karin-chan…" bisik Yuzu, "siapa yang punya mobil ini ya? kenapa dia berhenti tepat di samping kita?"

"Aku juga tidak ta-"

Mata Karin dan Yuzu langsung terbelalak ketika kaca sebelah pengemudi turun dan menampakkan pria berambut orange yang tidak lain adalah kakak mereka.

"I-Ichi-nii!" pekik Karin dan Yuzu serentak, "Kenapa Ichi-nii bisa mengendarai mobil ini?" seru Karin shock, tidak percaya, "jangan-jangan…Ichi-nii…sopir…"

"Hush, enak saja!" sergah Ichi-nii, "ini aku baru beli tawu! Cepat kalian masuk!"

"Ma-masa sih?" Karin masih tidak percaya, sedangkan Yuzu dengan ragu-ragu kini siap-siap membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ikut, aku tinggal lho!"

"I-iya-iya…"

Mereka bertiga kini menuju ke rumah mereka.

Isshin kini berdiri di depan rumahnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, memakai jas hitam dan menenteng tas. Apakah yang ia lakukan? Menunggu penghuni rumah lainnya karena kini rumahnya dalam keadaan terkunci. Dari tadi ia sudah memencet bel berkali-kali dan memanggil semua nama anak-anaknya, tidak adanya jawaban dan disertai suasana rumah yang gelap menandakan bahwa rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa malam-malam begini semua anak-anaknya tidak berada di rumah, setidaknya biasanya ada Yuzu yang selalu berada di rumah.

"Hhhhh…kemana mereka semua, ya?" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba mobil mewah nan sangar muncul di depan rumah Isshin. "Siapa itu datang?" gumamnya menatap mobil yang tak ia kenali siapa pemiliknya dan ketika Yuzu dan Karin turun dari mobil itu alangkah terkejutnya ia.

"Yuzu! Karin!" serunya, "darimana saja kalian?" tanyanya seperti sedang menggertak, "kenapa kalian meninggalkan rumah?!"

"Ayah…aku tiba-tiba haid dan persediaan pembalutku dan Karin-chan habis, alfamart lumayan jauh…masa aku ke sana sendirian?" sahut Yuzu memberikan alasan, ia dan Karin berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Oh…" ujar Isshin, "hei…lalu…siapa yang antar kalian ke sini pakai mobil?" bisiknya ke arah kedua bersaudara kembar itu.

"Tuh, lihat saja sendiri!" sahut Karin.

Ichigo lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil dengan gaya se-_cool_ mungkin.

"Ichigo?" Isshin terheran-heran, "mobil siapa yang kau pinjam itu, Ichigo?" tanyanya berseru.

"Mobil siapa? Ini mobilku, ayah!" sahut Ichigo sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan memencet tombol kunci mobilnya sehingga terdengar bunyi nyaring dua kali.

Mobil Ichigo? Isshin lebih terheran-heran lagi, ia ingat waktu dahulu ia menawarkan untuk membelikan Ichigo mobil setelah Ichigo menjadi sarjana, Ichigo malah menolak tawaran ayahnya karena kata Ichigo waktu itu ia jauh lebih menyukai menggunakan motor dan sepengetahuan Isshin juga Ichigo saat ini sedang menabung untuk membeli rumah. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak laki-lakinya itu ya? tidak biasanya ia berubah pikiran seperti itu.

Mereka berempat kini masuk dalam rumah. Isshin dan Yuzu duduk di sofa, Karin bersiap-siap untuk bermain playstation sedangkan Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ichi-nii sudah makan?" seru Yuzu.

"Sudah!" sahut Ichigo berseru sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Ayah sudah makan?" tanya Yuzu ke Isshin.

"Sudah Yuzu, tadi ayah makan bersama dokter yang lain."

Yuzu kini diam, ia terlihat resah di samping ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia beritahukan ke ayahnya tapi ia ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kau kenapa, Yuzu?" tanya Isshin yang menyadari sikap resah putrinya.

"…ada…yang ingin kuberitahu ayah…" Yuzu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu?" Isshin agak penasaran.

"Ini…tentang Ichi-nii…"

"Ichigo? kenapa dengan kakakmu itu?" Isshin semakin penasaran saja.

"Begini ayah…aduh…aku sebenarnya tidak mau memikirkannya tapi…"

"Kenapa dengan ichigo, Yuzu? Cepat ceritakan! Apa dia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?!"

Yuzu menggeleng. "Ayah…sebenarnya…Ichi-nii…punya pacar…"

Isshin malah semakin bingung saja dengan ucapan Yuzu. "Memangnya apa yang salah Yuzu? Baguskan kalau kakakmu itu akhirnya punya pacar juga…"

"Bukan itu masalahnya ayah!" ujar Yuzu, "masalahnya…pacar Ichi-nii itu ada dua."

"Hah?"

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan kembarannya. Walaupun ia terlihat fokus sedang memainkan game tapi ia juga mendengar pembicaraan Yuzu dan ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Yuzu?" tanya Isshin.

"Waktu itu aku dan Karin-chan bertemu Ichi-nii di mall, dia bersama dengan gadis yang sangat cantik, seksi, pokoknya seperti artis ayah," Yuzu memulai ceritanya dengan menggebu-gebu, "kemudian beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu Ichi-nii di pasar malam dekat dermaga, Ichi-nii bersama dengan gadis lain yang juga tak kalah cantik…" Yuzu bercerita dengan ekspresi serius, "itu benarkan, Karin-chan?!" serunya ke arah saudaranya.

"Memang benar kita bertemu dengan mereka…tapi…"

"Tuh kan!" seru Yuzu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benar kah itu? Tapi…Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di pasar malam dekat dermaga?!" gertak Isshin tiba-tiba ketika menyadari bahwa anak-anaknya berada di pasar malam dekat dermaga, lingkungan kumuh dan sangat tidak aman.

"Yang penting sekarang itu Ichi-nii, ayah!" Yuzu kembali mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Ichigo. "Ichi-nii punya pacar dua!" kembali Yuzu mengingatkan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba isshin menjadi bangga pada putranya. Setahu Isshin, putranya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis kecuali dengan Tatsuki tapi itu dulu sewaktu Ichigo masih duduk di bangku SMA, maklumlah putranya itu terlihat tidak berani mendekati wanita.

Isshin lalu terharu, akhirnya putra satu-satunya bisa dekat juga dengan seorang gadis, ralat dua orang gadis ternyata! Itu artinya putra satu-satunya itu ternyata juga digemari oleh gadis-gadis…apalagi dari cerita Yuzu kedua gadis itu cantik-cantik, begitu hebatnya putra Isshin hingga bisa mendekati dua gadis cantik sekaligus.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuka jaketnya, segera Ichigo duduk dan membuka laptopnya. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan _online_.

**Ichigo's POV**

Cepat-cepat kunyalakan laptopku dan menghubungkannya ke internet. Seperti biasa _sign in_ ke _ym_ dan mengecek apakah chappy syalala alias Rukia sedang _online_ atau tidak. Ternyata Rukia tidak _online_, aku jadi sedikit kecewa. Aneh sekali karena semenjak pertemuan kami beberapa hari yang lalu dia belum pernah _online_ lagi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa…aku rela menunggu siapa tau sebentar dia akan _online_.

Sambil menunggu Rukia _online_ aku mengubah foto profilku. Kalau diingat-ingat foto profilku tidak pernah kuganti semenjak aku membuat profil di ym, tetap foto bergambarkan menara Karakura.

Ehm…aku melihat-lihat foto-fotoku di laptop, ah aku teringat kalau aku dan Rukia sempat berfoto-foto di pasar malam. Segera ku Bluetooth ke laptopku setelah itu kulihat lagi foto-foto itu di laptop. Ternyata Rukia cantik sekali di foto, dari semua foto-foto ini tidak ada foto wajahnya yang terlihat aneh atau apalah…ternyata dia foto genik juga walaupun aslinya memang lebih cantik.

Aku memilih salah satu fotoku dengan Rukia sebagai foto profil di ym. Hehehehe…pasti Rukia kaget kalau melihat foto profilku.

Kaget aku, tiba-tiba ada yang nge-buzz. Ternyata dia Ishida, tumben sekali dia _online_ malam-malam begini.

**Quichy Ishida :** Hei, siapa gadis yang ada di foto brsamamu itu?

**Ichigo orange :** Hehee..mau tau saja kau

**Quincy Ishida :** ternyata kau punya buruan selain Inoue…astaga…aku baru tau..

**Ichigo orange :** husss sembarangan. Gadis itu temanku!

**Quincy Ishida :** temanmu atau teman Yuzu? Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan adikmu..

**Ichigo orange :** tidak mungkin dia berteman dengan adikku..gadis itu tinggal di Rokungai

**Quincy Ishida :** o-ow…ternyata kecuringaanku selama ini memang benar…kau memang ada "mainan" di sana..

**Ichigo orange :** sembarangan saja..dia cuma temanku.

**Quincy Ishida :** benar nih cuma teman saja..gadis itu cantik lho! Serius..

**Ichigo orange :** teman ya teman…biar cantik bagaimana sekalipun..

**Quincy Ishida :** kalau begitu temanmu itu untukku saja ya Kurosaki

**Ichigo orange :** enak saja!

**Quincy Ishida :** lho kenapa? Dia cuma temanmu dan kebetulan aku jomblo, tidak apa-apa kan kalau nanti kau perkenalkan kami, siapa tau kami cocok..

**Ichigo orange :** tidak boleh. Kalau temanku yang lain tidak apa-apa…kalau yang ini jangan!

**Quincy Ishida :** kenapa tidak boleh?

**Ichigo orange :** tidak boleh ya tidak boleh titik!

**Quincy Ishida :** Ehm…jangan-jangan…kau suka dengan temanmu itu.

**Ichigo orange :** tidak koq!

**Quincy Ishida :** lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjodohkannya denganku?

**Ichigo orange :** tau ah

Langsung saja aku _sign out_. Enak saja si Ishida itu, minta dijodohkan dengan Rukiaku…huh, langkahi dulu mayatku!

Dengan lemas aku menuju ke ranjangku dan merubuhkan tubuhku. Rasanya ranjang ini semakin sempit saja, oh ya kalau tidak salah ranjang ini sudah ada dari aku duduk di bangku SMA…hhhhh seharusnya diganti sih.

Hhhhh…malam ini dia tidak _online_ juga. Kenapa ya? apa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia? atau dia memang sibuk kah? Ah, memangnya anak itu sibuk apaan? Kalau dilihat dari gaya-gayanya…dia bukan tipe gadis pekerja. Atau jangan-jangan…dia punya pacarkah? Aish, pikir apa aku ini?!

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya malam ini aku bisa mengajak Inoue makan malam di restoran prancis. Ahaha…rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan, untuk ini aku menyediakan jas terbaikku dari jauh-jauh hari. Semoga saja makan malam ini akan sukses dan akan membuatku lebih dekat lagi dengan inoue.

Kini aku duduk menunggu Inoue, bukan ruangan VIP sih…tapi tak apalah. Aku jadi penasaran malam ini apakah Inoue akan bermake up yang cantik kah untukku? Hehehehe, aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

Akhirnya Inoue datang. Astaga…Inoue cantik sekali dengan dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Dia benar-benar seperti artis atau model. Dia tersenyum manis ketika melihatku dan langsung mendatangiku. Dengan gugup aku berdiri.

"Kurosaki, apa aku terlama lama?" tanyanya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali, koq," aku menyadari suaraku agak gagap tadi. Cepat-cepat aku menarik kursi untuk Inoue.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki," ucapnya seraya duduk. Dan aku kembali ke kursiku.

Seorang pelayan berjas rapi dan berdasi kupu-kupu merah menghampiri kami. "Permisi…mau pesan apa, Tuan, Nyonya?"

Aku langsung malu ketika pelayan itu mengira aku dan Inoue suami-istri.

"Aku masih nona…" Inoue mengklarifikasi ke pelayan itu.

"Maafkan saya, Nona…" ucap pelayan itu dengan sopannya, "Silahkan…" pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu untuk malam ini padaku.

"Inoue, mau makan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku terserah saja, Kurosaki…" sahutnya lembut.

"Baiklah…aku pesan cotes d' agneuan grille dua," kataku pada pelayan.

"Selera Tuan benar-benar bagus," kata pelayan itu sambil mencatat pesanan kami, "segera disiapkan, Tuan…" pelayan itupun berlalu.

"Kau melafalkan bahasa prancis dengan sangat baik Kurosaki…" Inoue memujiku.

"Ah…tidak juga…" sahutku salah tingkah.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Kamipun mulai menyantap makanan kami.

"Inoue, daging-nya enak ya.." ucapku.

"Iya," sahut Inoue sambil tersenyum manis.

Yes yes yes…semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih tuhan…

"Orihime…" suara seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku dan Inoue menoleh ke arah pria yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Dia tinggi, agak kurus, rambutnya hitam agak panjang dan kulitnya agak pucat.

Inoue agak terkejut melihat pria itu dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan pria itu.

"Ulquiorra…kau…" suara Inoue agak gugup.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku mencarimu dan sekarang aku melihatmu di sini, sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan ya…aku senang karena kau sehat-sehat saja Orihime…"

Inoue terdiam dan roman wajahnya berubah. Ada apa ini ya? sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka. ah, Apapun itu aku tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku lalu berdehem.

"Oh…" Inoue teringat denganku, "Ulquiorra…perkenalkan…ini Kurosaki," ucapnya pada pria bernama Ulquiorra itu. "Kurosaki…perkenalkan ini Ulquiorra Scifer…"

"Senang berkenalan dengan, Kurosaki," kata Ulquiorra sambil menjabat tanganku. Tangan maupun tatapannya sama dinginnya ternyata.

"Aku juga…" sahutku sambil melemparkan tatapan sedingin-dinginnya pula biar terlihat tak kalah _cool_.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Karakura?" tanya Inoue.

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu…"

Lagi-lagi Inoue terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kumengerti. Aaaaaargh, aku berharap pria itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, mengganggu saja acara makan malamku dengan Inoue!

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara makam malam kalian…"

Baguslah…pria itu tahu diri juga.

"Aku permisi dulu…" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

Kami lalu melanjutkan makan malam kami yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan pria pucat itu.

"Inoue, siapa pria tadi itu?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah punggung pria pucat yang kini akan keluar dari restoran ini..

"Emmm…dia teman waktu aku sekolah di Italia…" sahut Inoue kalem.

"Oh…sepertinya kalian dekat ya…dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Ah…tidak juga…"

makanan yang mewah disertai lantunan musik biola yang lembut…kurasa ini sudah sangat sempurnah untuk membuat suasana romantis. Tapi…sejenak kuhentikan aktivitas makanku, kulirik Inoue, semenjak pria pucat bernama ulquiorra itu muncul selera makan Inoue langsung berubah drastis. Kurasa kini ia melamun hingga bukan daging lagi yang ia potong dengan pisau tapi permukaan piring sehingga terdengar bunyi gesekan antara piring dan pisaunya.

"Inoue…" kucoba untuk menegurnya tapi ia seperti belum sadar, "…Inoue."

Inoue tersentak karena panggilanku, "Ke-kenapa Kurosaki?"

"Apa makanannya kurang enak, Inoue? Aku bisa memesankan menu lain yang kau suka," tawarku.

Inoue menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ini enak koq Kurosaki…" sahutnya, "aku sangat suka ini.."

Aku menatapnya aneh. "Lalu…kenapa daritadi kau tidak makan, Inoue?"

Inoue diam sebentar seperti memikirkan suatu jawaban. "Mungkin…karena sebelum ke sini aku sempat makan cemilan di butik.." katanya, "jadi, cepat kenyang…"

"Oh…" gumamku sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih lalu meneguknya. Kupikir ucapan Inoue yang barusan itu hanya dibuat-buat, jelas sekali suasana hati maupun selera makannya berubah karena Ulquiorra Scifer itu. Sialan! Rasanya selera makanku juga langsung buyar.

Keluar dari restoran aku langsung mengantar pulang Inoue. Sepanjang jalan aku berusaha mengajaknya untuk mengobrol tapi ia hanya menjawab seadanya, ia sering melamun dan tatapannya ke arah jendela kaca samping. Oh, God…kenapa jadi seperti ini? awalnya aku sangat yakin setelah acara makan malam ini hubunganku dengan Inoue bisa lebih romantis tapi…gara-gara kehadiran si pucat Ulquiorra Scifer, semuanya hancur!

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Kurosaki…" ucap Inoue sebelum turun dari mobilku, tidak ada ucapan basa-basi atau apalah. Begitu ia turun dari mobilku ia tidak menoleh lagi ke arahku untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan atau memberiku senyuman atau apalah, ia malah terus jalan dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Memikirkan makan malam tadi membuatku sangat ngantuk. Aku lalu melirik ke arah laptopku, sepertinya laptopku dalam keadaan masih menyala..mungkin tadi aku lupa mematikannya sewaktu men-_cash_-nya. Aku lalu bangkit dan hendak mematikan laptopku. Waktu layar laptopku berwarna tiba-tiba kulihat Chappy syalala alias Rukia sedang online. Aku refleks kegirangan dan tidak jadi mematikan laptopku. Langsung ku-buzz saja dia dan cepat-cepat menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange :** kemana saja, Non? dr kemarin ditungguin ol..

**Chappy syalala :** biassa…wanita karir..

Aku tertawa membayangkan Rukia mengatakan dirinya adalah wanita karir. Hehehehe…pasti ia mengatakannya dengan tingkah yang lucu.

**Ichigo orange :** memangnya pekerjaan kamu apa coba?

**Chappy syalala :** pengamen…apalagi?

**Ichigo orange :** :)) cape deh..

**Chappy syalala :** knp? Kangen ya?

**Ichigo orange :** iya memang kangen

Gawat! Aku keceplosan, aish bagaimana ini, sudah terlanjur ku-enter…

**Chappy syalala :** mau bgmn lg ya…aku memang slalu drindukan..

**Ichigo orange :** jiahahahahaha…tp sayangnya km anak tengil

**Chappy syalala :** biar saja…eh eh, itu foto kita di pasar malam…minta juga donk. Send file ya..

**Ichigo orange : **oke…wait ya

Aku langsung meng-send semua foto-foto kami.

**Ichigo orange :** Rukia…kayaknya kirimnya lama karena lumayan banyak nih yang dikirim. Kita sambil ngobrol ya..

**Chappy syalala :** oke

**Ichigo orange :** aku tanya serius, km kemana saja selama ini? knp baru online?

**Chappy syalala :** kn aku wanita karir…

**Ichigo orange :** oh ya? memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?

**Chappy syalala :** banyak…

**Ichigo orange :** sebutkan 1 per 1 please..

**Chappy syalala :** menyapu, mengepel, memasak, mencuci piring, mencuci baju menyetrika…bersihkan WC..

**Ichigo orange :** pembantu donk..

**Chappy syalala :** :)) bettul sekallee…di rumah sendiri tapi..

**Ichigo orange :** jiaaaahh, itu sih bukan pekerjaan tapi aktivitas rutin

**Chappy syalala :** ya sama saja. pekerjaan=aktivitas :D

**Ichigo orange :** kucubit nanti klau ketemu lagi.

**Chappy syalala :** :p

**Ichigo orange :** terus knp malam-malam begini km ol? Km pacaran ya?

**Chappy syalala :** iyya..

**Ichigo orange :** serius sudah punya pacar?

**Chappy syalala : **iyyaa..namanya kompi..

**Ichigo orange :** jiiiiiaaah itu benda bukan orang -_-

**Chappy syalala :** hiks…mana ada orang mau sama aku…hiks.

**Ichigo orange :** knp tdk ada? Anak cantik koq, masa tdk ada yg suka..

**Chappy syalala :** cantik apanya?

**Ichigo orange :** aku serius km cantik, cantiiiiiiiiiiiikk sekali

**Chappy syalala :** benarkah itu…

**Ichigo orange :** hehehehe…benar, serius. Eh, tadi km bilang salah satu pekerjaanmu memasak. Memangnya km bisa masak apaan? Air?

**Chappy syalala :** banyak lah. Masak nasi, sayur, ikan, perkedel, sup..

**Ichigo orange :** wah..km pintar masak ya..

**Chappy syalala :** memang siapa lagi yg mau masakin aku..-_-

**Ichigo orange :** pasti beruntung pria yang mmilikimu…krn km pintar masak..

**Chappy syalala :** :)) aku tidak pintar masak cuma bisa masak..banyak koq yg bisa masak, bukan cuma aku saja

**Ichigo orange** **:** aku kn lg bicarakn km yg bs masak…klau org lain tdk aku tanyakn

**Chappy syalala :** di sini perempuan maupun laki-laki banyak yang bisa masak karena harus hidup mandiri…jadi, itu hal yg biasa sekali

**Ichigo orange :** oh..begitu ya..kalau bgitu aku menikah saja sama gadis rokungai saja deh :p

**Chappy syalala : **boleh boleh…eh ini foto-fotonya sdh trkirim smua…aku lihat-lihat dulu ya…sudah ngantuk juga trnyata…aku off ya..

**Ichigo orange :** oke…

**Chappy syalala :** bye bye strawberry-chan…

**Ichigo orange :** nite..

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaaaam," aku menguap sambil meregangkan tangan ke atas ketika masuk kantor. Pagi-pagi begini rasanya ngantuk sekali, mungkin ini gara-gara chat dengan Rukia semalam jadinya aku kurang tidur.

Aku lalu meletakkan ranselku di meja, melepaskan jaketku lalu menggantungnya di kursi kerjaku. Aku lalu duduk dan membuka laptopku. Baru saja aku klik satu aplikasi tiba-tiba Ishida masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," katanya tiba-tiba, ia lalu menyerahkan amplok padaku. Amplok apa itu?

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil amplok itu.

"Itu adalah tiket pesawat," sahut Ishida sewaktu aku mulai membuka isi amplok itu dan memang itu adalah tiket pesawat…mataku membulat ketika melihat baik-baik tiket pesawat itu, tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Karakura-Seiretei. "Bersiap-siaplah, besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke Rokungai, tepatnya di Seiretei…"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

alhamdulillah ya...hari ini sempat diapdet...tadinya kukira minggu ini apdetnya kagak bisa karena ada debat capres...ternyata bisa sodara-sodara^^. sebenarnya mw di apdet waktu hari senin tapi...tapi...teman juzie nongol and nempel2 terus... -_- #abaikan! di chap ini ada ichihime ya...jadi kudu tahan2 emosi bacanya...:D

**Rini desu** iyya...singkat, padat n kagak jelas...ahahahaha...tenang...mereka bakal ketemu nanti koq ;). ini dah apdet ya^^

**darries** hehehehe...iya, ntar mereka ketemu lg koq. dengan sangat menyesal di chap ini ada ichihime-nya...-_-'. ini dah apdet ya..^^

**Suu** iyya..juzie juga senang...ini dah lanjut ya^^

**Yami** bener banget..ngaco parah malah! ahahahaha...namanya juga imajinasi abal-abal ;) iyya mudah2an bisa buat yg lbh romance ya...romancenya ichihime atau ichiruki ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

ini Ichigo's POV ya!

**CH 9 **

**Meet you again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooo

**Ichigo orange** : apa?

**Chappy syalala** : ichigo km masih ada d seiretei kah?

**Ichigo orange** : y..knp?

**Chappy syalala** : lama km ya di seiretei?

**Ichigo orange** : lumayan lama…knp?

**Chappy syalala** : cuma tanya saja

**Ichigo orange** : cape deh..kirain km mau k sini

**Chappy syalala** : :)) kenapa juga aku hrs ke kamar hotel laki-laki..

**Ichigo orange** : ya temani aku di sini…bosan juga sndirian seharian terus di kamar

**Chappy syalala** : tdk mau ah…nanti km melakukan hal yg tdk senonoh lg..

**Ichigo orange** : jiaaaahh…siapa juga? Paling km yg iseng..

**Chappy syalala** : :))

**Ichigo orange** : Rukia..bsk km ada acara apa?

**Chappy syalala** : acara apa ya..nanti bsok saja aku pikir mw kmn

**Ichigo orange** : hah?

**Chappy syalala** : knp?

**Ichigo orange** : masa km tidak tau mau apa bsk?

**Chappy syalala** : ada deh..

**Ichigo orange** : bisikin donk

**Chappy syalala** : switswitjfsnkjfgaldjgkfjbgdfbn

**Ichigo orange** : apaan itu?

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehehe..ada deh..

Sudah lebih tiga minggu aku berada di Seiretei. Bukan seperti perjalanan sebelumnya yang hanya memakan waktu kurang dari seminggu kemudian aku bisa bersenang-senang, tapi seharian penuh aku terus berada di depan laptopku, di dalam kamar hotel. Eits, bukan untuk _online_ semata tapi untuk memonitoring perangkat lunak dari sini sementara perangkat yang di pusat sedang diperbaiki karena saat ini jaringan sering terputus atau eror.

Untung saja tiap malam Rukia selalu menemaniku, walaupun secara _online_ karena ia tidak bersedia menemuiku di kamar hotel. Okelah karena dia adalah seorang gadis, tidak etis memang bila seorang gadis mendatangi seorang pria bujang di kamar hotel.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kabar dari Ishida bahwa perangkat di pusat telah selesai diperbaiki. Lega rasanya karena akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat setelah berhari-hari terus _stand by_ di dalam kamar hotel. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin jalan bersama Rukia. Apalagi daerah ini adalah daerah pantai, mungkin kami bisa berenang atau ke pulau atau kemanalah berhubung aku tidak pernah sekalipun berwisata di Seiretei walaupun aku sudah sering berkunjung di sini.

**Ichigo orange** : halo Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : halo Ichigo..bagaimana keadaan km di sana?

**Ichigo orange** : lumayan…hampir karatan di hotel

**Chappy syalala** : knp tdk sampai karatan saja sekalian…. :))

**Ichigo orange** : enak saja! Oh ya, Rukia..bsk km kmn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tau

**Ichigo orange** : kt ketemu yuk. temani aku jalan-jalan..

**Chappy syalala** : ehm…knp bukan skrg saja Ichigo?

**Ichigo orange** : sekarang?

**Chappy syalala** : iya sekarang. Aku skrg ada di anjungan, km tdk mau k sini? kt main sama2..

**Ichigo orange** : kalau begitu km diam di sana saja ya..jgn k mana2 oke!

Aku langsung saja beranjak dan mengambil jaketku yang kugantung di kursi lalu keluar dari hotel. Cepat-cepat aku berlari meninggalkan hotel menuju anjungan, tidak apa-apa karena anjungan lumayan dekat dari hotel.

Kini aku berada di anjungan. Rasanya capek juga setelah berlari dari hotel, nafasku jadi tersengal-sengal mungkin karena selama lebih tiga minggu aku tidak berolah raga.

Aku melihat-lihat di sekeliling, ternyata di sini sangat ramai, banyak pengunjung wisata…terutama bule dan juga banyak jajanan makanan khas Seiretei, di sini juga banyak pengamen rupanya. Aku jadi teringat Rukia sering sekali mengatakan kalau dia seorang pengamen. Mungkinkah Rukia benar-benar seorang pengamen?

Aku berjalan-jalan keliling mencari sosok mungil teman chat-ku itu. Susah mencarinya karena di sini terlalu ramai.

Akhirnya pandanganku kini menemukan sosok gadis mungil yang mengenakan jaket hitam, bercelana hitam selutut dan juga topi baseball-ku... Aku yakin itu adalah topiku karena ada tanda tangan pemain baseball andalanku walaupun dari jarak jauhpun aku sangat mengenali topi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia, kepala dan bahunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti iringan musik dari pengamen. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan topiku itu…topi itu jadi lebih cocok di kepalanya sekarang. Aku langsung berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Ichigo!" serunya ketika melihatku yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, ia lalu melihat jam tangannya," cepat sekali kau sampai di sini.."

"Hotel tempatku menginap memang dekat dari sini koq," aku beralasan.

"Ah…" Rukia cepat-cepat menyeret kursi untukku, "ayo duduk di sini, Ichigo!" serunya.

Aku lalu duduk, beristirahat sebentar untuk mengatur pernafasanku sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingku.

"Ichigo…kamu mau?" Rukia menawarkan manisan yang entah itu terbuat dari apa.

"Tidak," tolakku, "aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis."

"Oh…" Rukia lalu melahap manisan itu.

"Em…Rukia," gumamku, "malam-malam begini…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, "ini sudah lumayan malam…"

Dengan jenaka Rukia mengedipkan matanya, "untuk mengamen, Ichigo…" ucapnya yang jelas-jelas hanya bercanda saja.

"Oh ya?" ujarku tak percaya, "lalu mana gitarmu? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa memainkan gitar, coba kau mainkan!" tantangku.

Rukia lalu berdiri dan mendatangi salah-satu pengamen di sini, ternyata dia meminjam gitar rupanya.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah pengamen terbaik di Seiretei," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu…silahkan mainkan!"

Rukia lalu memainkan gitar itu sambil bernyanyi. Ia memainkannya dengan sangat asal-asal, dan juga suaranya…aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, tingkahnya itu benar-benar lucu, kurasa dia sedang melawak di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih…terima kasih…" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Rukia, kalau saja ada pengamen yang bernyanyi seperti kau, orang-orang pasti akan kabur," ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Suaraku bagus koq!"

"Iya iya…memang bagus…tapi jauh lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak bernyanyi…"

"Sembarangan saja…" cibirnya lalu ia mengembalikan gitar itu ke pemiliknya.

Astaga, tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa lapar. Rasanya aku ingin makan tapi di sini hanya ada makanan jajanan. "Rukia…" panggilku, "kau tidak laparkah? kita makan dulu yuk!" ajakku.

"Makan? Di sini ada banyak makanan, Ichigo…tinggal kau pilih."

"Tidak…aku maunya makan makanan yang berat."

"Kalau begitu…" Rukia menunjuk sesuatu, "itu sepertinya cukup berat untuk dimakan," ternyata yang ia tunjuk adalah batu karang berukuran besar yang tidak jauh di sana.

"Ha ha ha," aku melotot ke arahnya.

Rukia malah terkekeh. "aku cuma bercanda…"

"Um…Rukia…kau tahu tempat makan yang enak? Tempat makan yang buka jam-jam begini," tanyaku serius.

"Tentu aku tahu, Ichigo," sahutnya, "bagaimana kalau kita makan mie, mie ramen khas Seiretei, rasanya jauh lebih enak dari mie naga di Karakura."

"Oke boleh.."

Rukia lalu menarikku untuk keluar dari anjungan. "tempatnya dekat dari sini…jalan kaki sebentar sudah sampai koq," kata Rukia.

Rukia membawaku masuk ke lorong, lalu melalui gang-gang sempit. Aku jadi sedikit ragu…apa memang ada warung atau kedai di tempat seperti ini tapi aku tetap mengikuti Rukia. Entah kami sekarang berada di mana, karena sudah berkali-kali kami berbelok ke kiri ke kanan. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir bagaimana nanti caraku kembali ke hotel.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Rasanya mengejutkan karena memang ada kedai mie ramen di sini, apalagi kedainya sangat ramai. Rukia lalu menarikku masuk.

"Hai, Urahara-san!" Rukia menyapa pemilik kedai mie ramen ini dengan akrabnya.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san," balas pria berambut kuning bertopi bulat tinggi dan mengenakan kimono, pria itu melirik, "kau ke sini dengan pacar barumu ya…ehehehe," godanya.

"Sembarang…" gumam Rukia, "ini teman baruku!"

"Oh…teman baru toh, lalu…mana pacarmu itu?"

Rukia menyerngit. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Abarai-kun…"

Oh…ternyata Rukia sudah punya pacar rupanya…

"Dia bukan pacarku!" terang Rukia, "dia sudah ditelan bumi barangkali…oh ya, aku pesan mie ramen spesial, satu yang pedas seperti biasa…yang satu tidak pedas ya!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, aku duduk di dalam ya, di sini ramai sekali," ujar Rukia.

"Hehehehe…oke oke," kata pria bernama Urahara itu sambil senyam-senyum, "pasti mau pacaran di dalam..."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Rukia yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Urahara-san.

"Hehehehe…tidak…silahkan masuk!"

Rukia lalu mengajakku masuk ke dalam, di suatu ruangan di balik ruangan pengunjung lainnya. Tempatnya sepi dan sedikit gelap, tapi setidaknya di ruangan ini tidak ribut dan panas. Kami lalu duduk di meja yang menghadap ke dinding.

"Kau sering ke sini, Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Um…lumayan, kalau mau makan di jam segini.." sahutnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Bersama teman biasanya."

"Teman yang bernama Abarai, kah?"

Mata besar Rukia menatapku, mungkinkah pertanyaanku yang barusan terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu ingin tahu. Rukia ke sini dengan siapapun itu memang bukan urusanku. Aish…kenapa aku ini?

"Temanku bukan cuma dia, Ichigo…" sahutnya, "aku ke sini kadang-kadang juga dengan teman yang lain."

"Oh…" hatiku langsung merasa lega, aku juga bingung apa maksudnya ini.

"Lalu…" Rukia bersuara, "kapan kau akan pulang ke Karakura?" tanyanya.

"Lusa," jawabku.

"Jadi, besok kau masih ada di sini, kan?"

"Ya…"

Rukia mangguk-mangguk.

"Pesanan datang!" seru seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam yang membawa pesanan kami dengan nampang yang cukup besar.

"Terima kasih, Ururu," kata Rukia setelah gadis bernama Ururu itu meletakkan pesanan kami di meja. Ia membungkuk sekali sebelum keluar meninggalkan kami.

Aku langsung mengambil sumpit dan entah apa yang terjadi padaku aku langsung melahap mie ramen itu tanpa meniupnya atau menunggu hingga tidak terlalu panas. Reflex aku memuntahkan kembali mie ramen itu dari mulutku sebelum mulutku melepuh.

"Ichigo!" Rukia juga terkejut, cepat-cepat ia mengambilkanku tissue dan melap sisa-sisa kuah panas di daguku. Kurasakan bibirku hampir melepuh. "Coba aku lihat!" Rukia memperhatikan bibirku, aku jadi gugup karena jari-jarinya memegang pipiku. Kutatap matanya yang sedang sibuk memeriksa bibirku, kenapa mata itu sangat indah ya? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku karena begitu indahnya. Pandangan Rukia tiba-tiba beralih ke mataku, cepat-cepat kealihkan pandanganku tapi kurasa agak telat. Mungkin ia sadar kalau tadi aku terus menatapnya? Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan memundurkan pundaknya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. "Astaga…kenapa kau bisa makan seperti anak kecil?" ucapnya sambil tertawa, ia lalu menuangkan air ke gelas dan menyerahkan padaku.

"Terima kasih, "ucapku agak malu-malu sambil mengambil gelas itu kemudian meminumnya.

"Wadoooooow, Kuchiki-san!" pekik seseorang di belakang yang adalah pria pemilik kedai ini alias Urahara-san, "ternyata kau benar-benar pacaran di sini!" serunya lalu tertawa.

"Pacaran? Pacaran kepalamu," gerutu Rukia.

.

.

.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memanggilku setelah kami keluar dari kedai, "Kau sudah mau kembali ke hotel? Tidak maukah kamu melihat rumahku dulu?" tanyanya, "rumahku sudah tidak jauh loh dari sini…"

"Oh, ya?" ujarku, "tapi…" aku menimbang-nimbang kembali, "apa kau tinggal sendirian? Maksudku…tidak baikkan kalau seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian membawa seorang pria ke rumahnya malam-malam begini…"

"Jangan khawatir, rumahku ramai koq," kata Rukia kemudian ia menarik tanganku, mengajakku jalan menuju rumahnya, "saat ini teman-teman berkumpul di rumahku…" katanya.

Dan tidak jauh dari lokasi kedai kami sudah mendapatkan jalanan besar. Walaupun jalanan besar tapi daerah ini sepi, kalau dilihat-lihat….daerah ini mungkin pernah menjadi kota, mungkin bisa disebut kota tua.

Rukia menarikku menyebrangi jalan dan sampailah kami di depan ruko bertingkat tiga.

"Ini rumahmu, Rukia? Ruko?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk ruko yang ada di depan kami.

Rukia hanya menyaut dengan senyuman yang simple kemudian ia menggeser pintu ruko itu dan nampaklah ruangan lumayan besar dengan banyak computer dan beberapa layar LCD besar. Ada tiga pria…ralat, ada dua pria dengan satu anak laki-laki berambut perak, berada di depan layar LCD, sedang bermain game online sepertinya.

"Halo semua!" seru Rukia, "Mama telah kembali…tralala tralala…"

"Hei, Kuchiki, darimana saja ka-" pria berambut hitam terdiam begitu melihatku, seorang pria berambut kuning dan anak laki-laki berambut perak kini menoleh ke arahku untuk melihatku.

"Perkenalkan, Ini adalah teman baruku, namanya…Kurosaki Ichigo," seru Rukia.

"Oh…" ujar Pria berambur hitam dengan plester di pipinya, "hai, Kurosaki!" sapanya.

"Ichigo, dia itu namanya Hisagi Shuhei," kata Rukia.

"Hai, Hisagi-san," aku membalas sapa pria bernama Hisagi itu.

"Yang di tengah itu, namanya Kira Izuru," Rukia menunjuk pria berambut kuning.

"Hai, Kira-san," sapaku.

"Hai…" Kira menyaut sambil mengangkat rendah tangannya.

"Yang di sana itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro…"

Pria itu tetap menghadap ke arah layar.

"Walaupun badannya seperti anak-anak…tapi dia itu seumuran denganku…" bisik Rukia.

"Yang bernama Hitsugaya itu?" tanyaku berbisik dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Seseorang seperti masuk dalam ruangan ini, eh…dua orang ternyata satu pria dengan kepala botak yang glowy dan yang satunya adalah seorang gadis yang lumayan manis…eh ralat ralat, ternyata dia pria rupanya, astaga…

"Halo, Kuchiki!" seru pria berpenampilan wanita itu, "tadi diluar aku dan Ikkaku sempat melihatmu…tapi karena kau jalan dengan pria jadi kami tidak menegurmu…" pria itu lalu memandangku, "siapa tuh?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah teman baruku, berasal dari Karakura…namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Rukia memperkenalkanku dengan kedua pria itu.

"Halo Kurosaki…namaku Ayasegawa Yumichika," kata pria yang mungkin tepatnya adalah waria, "teman seumur hidupku ini namanya Madarame Ikkaku."

"Hai, Bro!" si kepala botak bernama Madarame itu menyapaku.

"Hai…" balasku.

"Oh ya, dimana Momo dan Matsumoto?" tanya Rukia ke kedua temannya itu, "bukannya mereka tadi ada di sini juga?"

"Mereka keluar tidak lama setelah kau keluar," sahut Madarame, "mereka berdua cari cowok barangkali."

"Aduh…aku lapar sekali…" kata Ayasegawa, "kita makan di dalam dulu, yuk," ia mengajak Madarame ke dalam.

Aku lalu mengambil duduk di belakang sementara Rukia mengambilkanku minuman. Waktu aku menoleh ke samping, aku melihat dua kardus besar yang berisikan kaset CD. Karena penasaran aku pergi mengecek kaset CD apa itu, kenapa sangat banyak ya? dan saat aku melihat dan memegangnya….ternyata semuanya CD aplikasi computer, tapi bajakan!

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku, ternyata kaleng minuman yang Rukia bawa.

"Ini minumanmu, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman.

Aku meraihnya kemudian kembali duduk di sofa bersama Rukia.

"Rukia…semua CD-CD itu untuk apa?" tanyaku, "kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Ihihihihihi…" Rukia malah terkikik, "itu bisnisku, kawan!"

"Bisnis? Kau menjual CD bajakan?"

"Lebih tepatnya membuatnya…." sahut Rukia, "aku dan teman-temanmu membuat CD aplikasi itu…kenapa? Kau mau juga? Aku bisa memberikanmu gratis.."

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" seru Hisagi memanggilku, "apa kau tidak mau ikutan bermain game?"

"Tidak," jawabku, "aku lihat-lihat saja.

Sambil minum aku memperhatikan ketiga pria itu bermain game. Tidak lama kemudian ada yang masuk lagi…saat aku menoleh, nampak dua gadis cantik memasuki ruangan ini, yang satunya seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal, tubuh tinggi dengan belahan dada yang benar-benar menggoda, yang satunya seorang gadis cantik bertampang polos.

"Hei…darimana kalian?" sapa Rukia ke kedua gadis itu.

"Biasalah…cari mangsa," sahut gadis berambut coklat sambil cengar-cengir, "cari bule gitcyu loh…ehehehehe."

"Aku cuma menemani saja…" sahut yang satunya.

"Eh eh…" ujar si rambut coklat ketika memandangku, "siapa tuh, siapa tuh?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan…ini teman baruku, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku lalu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Hai…namaku Matsumoto Rangiku," sapa si rambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya..

"Aku, Hinamori Momo…" si tampang polos memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia temanmu ya, Kuchiki? Ehm…tadinya kukira pacarmu…" kata Matsumoto-san.

"Memangnya aku berpacaran dengan semua teman priaku?" cibir Rukia. "Eh, temanku ini dari Karakura lho!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" sahut Matsumoto.

"Iya," ujar Rukia, "Ichigo, Matsumoto ini juga lumayan sering ke Karakura…dia model di sana juga…" ucapnya padaku.

"Hehehehehe…keluargaku juga banyak yang tinggal di Karakura, mungkin siapa tau kau mengenalnya."

"Ya…" sahutku, "atau jangan-jangan malah tetanggaku."

Matsumoto malah terkekeh. "ya sudah…aku ngantuk nih…" katanya, "Momo…kita bobo di atas, yuk!" ia malah berjalan ke arah pria berambut perak bernama Hitsugaya yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi penuh bermain game, mencubit pipinya tiba-tiba lalu menarik lari Hinamori untuk menaiki tangga. Hitsugaya mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

Aku dan Rukia kembali duduk. Rasanya aku sedikit bosan berdiam diri saja di sini, apalagi speaker game ketiga pria itu full, rasanya kepalaku mulai pening karena tidak tahan dengan suara-suara ribut game.

"Rukia…" gumamku, "di sini ribut sekali…" bisikku.

"Em…kalau begitu…kita ke atas saja, bagaimana? Di atas sangat tenan, kau tidak akan mendengar apapun dari sini lagipula…ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Rukia lalu mengajakku ke lantai dua…lantai tiga ternyata. Walaupun ini ruko tapi ternyata ada lumayan banyak kamar di sini. Waktu hendak naik ke lantai tiga, aku sempat melirik kardus-kardus berisi CD bajakan yang terletak di samping tangga. Sepertinya benar kalau Rukia dan teman-temannya itu memproduksi CD-CD bajakan.

Lantai tiga benar-benar sangat gelap, tidak satupun lampu yang dinyalakan kecuali lampu di balkon luar sana. Kini kami sampai di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Rukia mengangkat keset kaki dan mengambil kunci yang ada di bawahnya. Segera ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan saat pintu itu terbuka…itu adalah kamar.

Rukia menarikku ke dalam kamar gelap itu, ia menuntunku untuk duduk di tepi ranjang lalu ia menyalakan sesuatu yang bercahayakan sangat unik, seperti ada cahaya yang keluar dari gelembung merah di dalam air…ah, itu lava lamp.

"Kau duduk di situ dulu, ya…" ia lalu menuju lemarinya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

Pandanganku menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kamar ini. kamarnya tidak begitu luas, hanya ada lemari pakaian, meja yang di atasnya ada laptop dan ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, dindingnya penuh dengan wallpaper chappy. Ah, ini tentu kamar seorang gadis, kamar Rukia. Rasanya aku jadi gugup berduaan saja dengan Rukia di dalam kamar. Aish kenapa aku jadi mulai gelisah ya? ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku berduaan dengan seorang gadis karena dulu aku cukup sering masuk ke dalam kamar Tatsuki teman SMA-ku, tapi… Rukia berbeda dengan Tatsuki, Tatsuki sudah kuanggap sebagai laki-laki tapi Rukia? aduh, pikiranku sudah mulai mengarah ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun aku ini adalah pria normal, mana bisa aku berlama-lama berduaan dengan seorang gadis di dalam kamar, apalagi gadis itu cantik, mana kamar ini cahayanya gelap. Tapi…kenapa ya Rukia mengajakku ke sini? ke dalam kamar? Aku jadi teringat cerita-cerita dewasa di mana wanita mengajak si pria ke dalam kamar lalu terjadi…

"Ichigo~" aku tersentak mendengar suara Rukia yang terdengar berseri-seri. Kini ia duduk di kursi berkaki roda di depan meja. Ia menyodorkanku kaleng besar berbentuk pipih.

"Biskuit?" tanyaku setelah mengambil kaleng itu.

"Buka saja, Ichigo, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu…"

Aku lalu membuka kaleng itu, isinya adalah kartu-kartu…aku mengernyit. Sim card?

"Kenapa ada banyak sim card?" tanyaku bingung sambil memandangi sim card yang memenuhi isi kaleng itu. "Sim card milik siapa ini?"

"Oh…aku memungutnya di jalan," sahutnya polos, "pokoknya kalau aku menemukan sim card di jalan atau dimanapun…aku pasti memungutnya."

Aneh…benar-benar kebiasaan yang aneh.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan sim card ini semua?" tanyaku bingung, "kau ingin membuat kerajinan kah atau apa?"

Rukia cengengesan. "dulu kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau bisa melihat isi sms hanya dengan nomor sim card?"

"Terus?"

"Kalau begitu…bantu aku membuka isi sms pemilik sim card itu semua, aku ingin sekali melihatnya…kira-kira isinya apa ya? pasti lucu…" ia malah terkikik.

Aku meringis memandangnya. Jadi, dia mengumpulkan semua ini untuk itu ya…astaga… aku menutup kaleng itu dan meletaknya di ranjang. "Aku tidak bisa," kataku, "sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak bisa sembarang membuka isi sms orang karena itu menyangkut privasi, lagipula…sim card itu terlalu banyak, kau ingin membunuhku dengan membuka satu-persatu sim card itu?"

"Kalau terlalu banyak…ya lima saja dulu…" ujar Rukia tanpa dosa, "lagian…cuma kau dan aku saja yang tahu, aku akan menjaga rahasia. Ayolah, Ichigo…aku ingin sekali melihatnya!"

"Tidak bisa, sudah kubilang kalau itu privasi orang!" suaraku mulai meninggi. Rukia tercengang menatapku, ia terkejut sepertinya dengan reaksiku tadi. Ia diam dan terlihat kesal. Yah…beginilah jika berurusan dengan gadis kekanak-kanakan, jika ada keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi dia pasti kesal, begitulah Rukia.

Aku lalu menarik kursi yang Rukia duduki untuk mempersempit jarak kami. Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya sedikit pengertian.

Aku menatap mata Rukia lekat-lekat. "Begini Rukia…aku memang bisa membuka semua isi sms dari sim card itu semua…cuma…itu privasi pemiliknya, memang benar cuma kau dan aku yang tahu tapi…tidak etis kalau aku membukanya, coba kau bayangkan jika sim card-mu sendiri yang kubuka, kira-kira kau marah tidak?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Rukia terdiam sebentar. "mungkin…" gumamnya.

"Nah…coba tempatkan dirimu ke pemilik sim card-sim card itu…dan ternyata kau menyimpan suatu rahasia…kira-kira kau bersedia kah untuk dibuka?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Karena itu…aku tidak bisa membukanya tanpa seizin pemiliknya..."

Ia terdiam, mungkin memikirkan semua ucapanku. Matanya yang benar-benar indah menatapku dalam…kenapa mata itu sangat indah? Seperti permata emethyst…membuatku berdebar-debar dan ingin selalu menatapnya.

"Ya…aku mengerti," ucapnya akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Gadis pintar," ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya. Aish…apa yang kulakukan barusan? menyentuh pipi Rukia, astaga…cepat-cepat aku menggeser tubuhku agar lebih jauh dari Rukia sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"Ichigo, kau bilang kalau dari hotel view pantai sangat indah," serunya tiba-tiba. "dari sini juga kita bisa melihat pantai…" ia lalu menarikku, menuju ke balkon dan benar saja, pemandangan pantai ternyata juga terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Di sini juga pemandangannya indah….memang tak seindah di hotel pasti," ucapnya.

"Tapi dari itu…ada yang jauh lebih indah."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Rasanya aku ingin menampar bibirku sendiri karena telah mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan.

Rukia menatapku tertegun sebentar lalu akhirnya ia terkekeh. "Kau bisa saja, Ichigo…"

Mau tidak mau aku ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Ya…memang aku bisa saja tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rukia tertawa dengan latar pantai yang indah…benar-benar lukisan yang sangat cantik.

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syukurlah chap ini bisa diapdet...hehehehe...sorry ya kalo cerita dari chap ke chap rada-rada pendek...padahal ini dah chp 9 tapi ceritanya masih awal-awal mnurutku...-_-. sepertinya fic ini bakal panjang bgt chap-nya...huhuhuhu. Btw...bulan ini terlalu banyak yg terjadi #halah!# tentang capreslah...piala dunialah...and ga lama lagi ramadhan ya, untuk ujian masuk PT dah selesai...mudah-mudahan nanti apdetnya lancar tiap minggu, gpp kn klo ceritanya tiap chapnya pendek yg penting apdetnya rutin :D

Rini desu. ulqui ngapain ya...emmm emmm XD maybe sebagai pemanis aja #plak# iyya...ichiruki ketemu kembali...ahahaahaha. iyya amplop sebenarnya...sorry ya tiponya parah -_- but...typo is art #plakk

darries. hehehehehe...iya ntar mau dipikir cowok lain buat Ruki, ga pindah tugas cuma ada trouble aja di sana... (jgn minta untuk dijelaskan lebih detail karena juzie juga ga terlalu menger soalnya :D)

Suu. iya tengkyu :-* iya iya...kasiank hime-nya...moga-moga dia bahagia selalu #ini apaan coba?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 10**

**Why You So…So…**

.

.

.

"Ichigo besok kita ke pulau ya…jam sepuluh kita bertemu di dermaga…jangan telat ya, oke!"

Sekarang aku berbaring di ranjang kamarku, di hotel, sambil senyam-senyum mengingat besok aku akan seharian bersama Rukia. Rukia…Rukia… Hhhhh…aku jadi selalu memikirkannya, dia tipe orang yang cepat dirindukan, dia cantik dan lucu… walaupun menyebalkan tapi kenapa aku malah suka dengan sifatnya itu.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku, Ichigo…kau harus lebih mengekspresikan dirimu…"

Ah…mungkin benar juga kata Rukia itu, aku terlalu kaku dan serius. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan berlari menghadap cermin. Kuamati wajahku…kening ini memang selalu mengerut, apa itu yang membuat aku terlihat sangat serius? Coba aku regangkan sedikit, tersenyum lebar…dan aku sangat shock melihat wajahku dengan ekspresi itu, terlihat bodoh! Aish, wajahku memang cocok jika seperti biasa, terlihat serius! Wajah ramah memang tidak cocok untukku! Aku lalu kembali ke ranjangku, menutup mataku, yah…aku harus tertidur nyenyak malam ini karena besok aku memiliki agenda bersama Rukia, seharian…dan aku harus terlihat segar.

.

.

.

"Are you ready, strawberry?!" seru Rukia dengan semangatnya.

"Yes, I am!" balasku tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita lari!" Rukia lalu berlari masuk dalam dermaga. Cardigan merah panjang selututnya bergerak-gerak ke belakang. Aku juga ikut berlari mengikutinya.

Kami kini bersiap-siap menaiki perahu boat kayu sederhana. Rupanya bukan hanya kami berdua yang akan berkunjung ke pulau tapi masih ada delapan orang lain yang akan menaiki perahu bersama kami.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, Ichigo? ayo naik!" serunya.

Aku menatap perahu kayu itu, ukurannya tidak begitu besar untuk lebih sepuluh orang, aku jadi ragu untuk menaikinya. Kurasa aku harus mengecek apakah perahu itu benar-benar kuat.

"Rukia…apa ini aman?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aman!"

"Tapi…"

"Ichigo…kau ini benar-benar lama! Tentu saja aman, kalau tidak aman tidak akan ada yang sudi menaikinya…kalau begitu, aku naik duluan saja!"

Aku shock melihat Rukia dengan lincahnya memanjat dan menaiki perahu itu. sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa menaiki perahu kayu boat ini. "Cepat, Ichigo!" teriaknya.

Oke oke…sepertinya perahu itu aman-aman saja. aku lalu menaiki perahu itu dan duduk di samping Rukia.

"Rukia…apa kau sudah sering ke pulau?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan setelah perahu meluncur.

"Sangat sering, tapi itu dulu."

"Mmmm…aku jadi tidak sabar untuk diving," gumamku.

"Diving? Kau benar-benar ingin diving?"

"Tentu saja…kita ke sana tidak sekedar untuk melihat-lihat saja, kan?"

"Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan di dalam air?"

"Um…bisa lama, asal pakai peralatan."

"Oh…" Rukia menatapku dengan senyum jenakanya,"baiklah, kalau begitu…kita akan diving."

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di pulau. Ternyata gambaran pulaunya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kupikirkan, kupikir mungkin pulaunya akan tertata dengan sangat baik, ada resort atau semacamnya tapi pulau ini masih sangat kealam-alaman. Dan ternyata untuk beristirahat harus menyewa rumah warga sekitar. Ehm…not bad, tapi ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

Setelah menyewa rumah dan menyimpan ransel kami, dengan tidak sabar kami ke pesisir. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk diving. Hehehehe…ini salah satu kegemaranku.

"Ehm…Rukia, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk diving, dimana kita akan menyewa peralatan?" tanyaku.

Rukia malah terkikik sendiri. "Oh…kau sudah tidak sabar lagi, ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sangat mencurigakan.

"…Ya…" sahutku ragu-ragu, "lalu kenapa kita masih berdiri di sini?"

Rukia lalu melangkah ke arahku sambil membuka cardigannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, menatapku dengan tatapan yang menantang… aku jadi takut menatap dia yang seperti itu, seolah-olah dia akan menyerangku. Jarak antara kami semakin dekat, aku lalu mundur tapi Rukia malah menarik jaket tipisku, dengan beringas ia melepaskan jaketku sehingga kaos dalam putihku terekspos. Ia lalu melempar jaketku ke belakang.

"Ka-kau mau apa Rukia?" tanyaku gugup.

Rukia malah menyunggingkan senyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan padaku. Kupikir dia mungkin menyentuhku…menyerangku…kuakui aku memang sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang sangat tertarik padaku tapi… sebagai pria normal sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan jika Rukia mengizinkan tapi tidak mungkin kami melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperi ini kan? Setidaknya kami bisa melakukannya di rumah sewa itu (wkwkwkwk apa sih?) atau…Aish, pikiranku sudah kacau total dan sudah mengarah ke hal-hal yang mesum. Tuhan…apakah ini akan terjadi?

Rukia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku…kupikir mungkin ia mencoba untuk menciumku. Dan setelah jarak wajah kami sangat dekat tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang mau diving kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku bergumam.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita cebur!" serunya sambil menarikku menuju laut sambil berlari.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Rukia…kita belum pakai peralat-"

"Tanpa alatpun bisa~"

Dan betul saja Rukia menyeretku ke laut hingga ke tengah-tengah. Walaupun aku bisa berenang tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lama di dalam air, apalagi menyelam! Aku hanya bisa berteriak bila kembali mengapung tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis jahat itu, ia malah menekan kepalaku agar aku benar-benar berada di dalam air. Berkali-kali kupikir mungkin nyawaku akan melayang di tangan Rukia dan aku sangat tidak rela, setidaknya sebelum mati aku harus sudah mempunyai istri dan anak.

"Uhuk-uhuk…" kurasakan air laut yang asin sangat banyak masuk dalam hidung dan mulutku, belum lagi mataku terasa sangat perih. Aku sudah bisa merasa sedikit lega karena kini aku berada di bibir pantai.

"Ahahahahaha…" aku menatap sinis gadis jahat dan mengesalkan itu, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa lepas seperti itu setelah sukses membuatku menjadi bulan-bulanan di tengah laut tadi.

Huh…rasanya aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mempermainkan terus, aku harus membalasnya. Ah…aku punya ide…hehehehe.

"Jantungku!" aku berakting saja pura-pura mendapatkan serangan jantung karena terlalu terkejut tadi, hehehehe. "Rukia…jantungku…"

"Hah…" Rukia nampaknya termakan dengan aktingku, yes! "…kenapa dengan jantungmu, Ichigo?" rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang mulai takut, kini ia mendekatiku untuk memeriksa keadaanku.

"Sakit sekali Rukia….jantungku…"

"Ichigo…kenapa jantungmu bisa sakit? Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya penyakit jantung rupanya." Ia kini mengangkat kepalaku ke pahanya dan memegang pipiku. "Ichigo…jantungmu masih sakit?" tanyanya, bibirnya terlihat gemetaran, "bagaimana ini, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa…sepertinya tidak ada rumah sakit juga, Ichigo, atau…ah, aku telfon Momo dulu kalau begitu."

Aku menahan Rukia ketika ia mulai beranjak untuk pergi ke rumah sewa. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, Rukia!" seruku menahannya, "nanti aku bisa mati sendirian di sini!"

"Jadi, bagaimana donk?" dia benar-benar panik.

"Rukia…di sinilah terus…bersamaku…" aku berakting seolah-olah nafasku jadi sesak.

"Ichigo…" bisa kulihat mata Rukia mulai memerah dan berair, "maafkan aku, Ichigo…aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit jantung," sekarang air mata Rukia sudah berlinang di pipinya yang merah karena terik matahari..

"Rukia…jantungku sakit sekali…nafasku juga…aku tidak bisa bernafas…aku…"

"Ichigo!" pekiknya, "bertahanlah, Ichigo! kita pulang saja kalau begitu…tapi kau harus bertahan…"

"Rukia…" hehehehe…sumpah aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih belum selesai. "Rukia…" panggilku terengah-engah, "nafasku…sepertinya aku butuh nafas buatan Rukia…"

"Nafas buatan?" cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku tahu koq caranya."

Rukia meletakkan kepalaku ke tanah, mengangkat sedikit daguku agar mulutku terbuka. ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, benar-benar hendak memberiku nafas buatan tapi sebelum bibirnya mendarat ke mulutku aku spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahaha, wokwokwowkowkwowkowokwo!" berhasil! Akhirnya aku benar-benar berhasil mengerjai teman mungilku yang jahat itu.

"Ichigo? jantungmu?" Rukia terbengong-bengong menatapku.

"Ahahahaha…wajahmu itu sangat lucu, Rukia!" seruku sambil bangkit duduk dan terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau…tadi kau mengerjaiku?" ujar Rukia tidak percaya.

"Bwe…" aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, "siapa suruh kau sering mengerjaiku!" aku kembali tertawa.

"Oh…pintar sekali kau ya sekarang," Rukia kesal, hehehehe…walaupun ia kesal seperti itu tapi dia tetap terlihat manis. "bagus sekali kau membuatku takut gemetaran tadi…"

"Enak kan?"

"Enak apanya?!" cibirnya, "aku doakan deh biar kamu sakit jantung nanti!"

"Sadisnya temanku ini…." kataku menatap ngeri Rukia.

"Huh, memang!"

Aku mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut Rukia yang basah tapi ia menepis tanganku sambil berdecak. Hehehehe…dia masih kesal rupanya.

"Kalau begitu…kita kembali ke rumah…mandi, yuk!" ajakku.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan makan siang aku dan Rukia duduk di bale-bale, menikmati pemandangan pantai. Dari tadi Rukia mendiamiku terus, dia masih marah karena aku sudah mempermainkannya tadi.

"Rukia…" panggilku.

"Apa?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Rukia kau masih marah kah?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau masih marah…" ucapku, "mmmm…kau juga selalu mempermainkanku tapi aku tidak marah."

"…aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu…"

Aku meliriknya dengan sinis. "Oh ya?"

"…tapi yang tadi itu kau sangat keterlaluan, Ichigo!"

"Oke oke…kalau begitu maafkan aku ya, Rukia…" ucapku mengalah.

Rukia diam saja, mungkin dia masih marah.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "Rukia…" dia terus mendiamiku, "Rukia…kau masih marah?" tidak ada jawaban. Huf…aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu, pokoknya aku harus membuatnya tetawa. Aku lalu menggelitik pinggangnya biar Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan benar saja tawanya langsung meledak.

"Hentikan, Ichigo!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Sebelum kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan berhenti," aku semakin menggelitiknya.

"Ichigo!" teriaknya, "oke oke…aku maafkan…sudah!"

Aku lalu berhenti, Rukia terlihat terengah-engah karena lelah tertawa. Senang sekali melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oh ya Rukia…ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucapku.

"Apa?"

"Kau punya bisnis CD bajakan, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Gampang saja…" sahutnya, "tinggal aku crack dan semuanya jadi."

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu ada pembagian tugas," ujarnya, "aku, Momo, dan Hitsugaya bertugas meng-crack aplikasi-aplikasi itu…kemudian Hisagi dan lainnya bertugas memperbanyak dan menyalurkannya ke toko-toko…mudah bukan…"

"Oh, seperti itu…" gumamku, "lalu…kau tidak takut misalnya kau kedapatan polisi…membajak itu kan kriminalisasi Rukia, kau bisa saja nanti tertangkap."

Rukia malah terkekeh. "Itu gampang Ichigo," sahutnya dengan enteng, "aku tinggal memberikan mereka uang atau kalau bisa…aku beri mereka video porno saja."

"Hah? video porno?"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah nonton video porno saja, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia sambil melemparkan senyum mengejekke arahku, "semua laki-laki itu pasti suka nonton yang begituan…Hisagi, Kira, Hitsugaya, Madarame, bahkan Yumichika yang banci itu juga doyan! Kau juga pasti doyan, kan?!"

"Aku juga kadang-kadang nonton yang seperti itu tapi…" ucapku terus terang, "kalau seorang perempuan yang memberikan video porno ke laki-laki kesannya seperti perempuan yang tidak baik," terangku.

"Emmm…banyak koq, di counter-counter jual video porno itu seorang perempuan."

"Eih, bagaimanapun jika laki-laki diberi video porno oleh perempuan, laki-laki itu pasti berpikiran buruk tentang perempuan itu, Rukia, lalu…bagaimana nanti kalau yang menangkapmu itu adalah polwan?"

Tawa Rukia malah menggelegar. "Itu lebih gampang lagi, Ichigo…" katanya sambil tertawa, "aku tinggal menyuruh Hisagi untuk menggoda mereka…ahahahaha…"

"Hei…kenapa kau mengatakannya sambil tertawa begitu?"

"Sudah ah, seperti orang stress saja membicarakan tentang itu," ujarnya, "Hhhhh…anginnya enak sekali…aku jadi mau tidur," ia lalu menarik dirinya dan berbaring di bale-bale. Aku juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Um…Rukia…"

"Apa?" sahutnya malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Karena aku tidak suka belajar…"

"Lalu…dimana keluargamu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Ichigo? Momo, Rangiku, Yumichika dan yang lainnya…mereka semua itu keluargaku…"

"Bukan itu Rukia…maksudku…ayah dan ibumu, saudaramu…kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Kau ini terlalu banyak tanya Ichigo…"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu saja…tidak apa-apakan kalau aku ingin tahu mengenai keluargamu…Rukia…kau sendiri sudah tahu banyak tentang keluargaku kan."

Rukia tidak menanggapiku. "Rukia…" panggilku, "Rukia…"

"zzzzzzz…"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun dengan teratur…oh dia sudah tertidur rupanya. Aku menatap wajahnya, kulitnya kemerahan karena panas matahari. Kuamati wajah cantiknya dengan seksama, bulumatanya lentik, hidungnya yang kecil mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis…walaupun matanya terpejam, ia tetap tak ubahnya lukisan yang indah. Poninya yang panjang bergerak-gerak di wajahnya karena angin, tanganku hampir saja menyingkapnya untung aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hhhhh…rasanya aku ingin sekali membelai pipinya…wajahnya benar-benar cantik…aku jadi…

Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan menampar pipiku sekeras mungkin agar aku tetap sadar. Kurasakan debaran yang hebat di dadaku, aish…ini mungkin karena aku dan Rukia terlalu dekat, tapi…

"Rukia…" aku mengguncang sedikit bahunya untuk membangunkannya, "Rukia…"

"Ng…" dengan berat ia membuka matanya, "kenapa kau membangunkanku Ichigo…aku ngantuk sekali…"

"Kau ngantuk kan? sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah, tidak baik tidur di sini…nanti orang-orang melihatmu."

Aku dan Rukia kembali ke rumah, menemani Rukia ke kamarnya setelah itu aku keluar ke halaman. Kulihat banyak warga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu ramai-ramai, karena aku penasaran aku ikut bergabung untuk melihat-lihat. Ternyata mereka sedang mempersiapkan acara pesta kembang api untuk sebentar malam rupanya. Ehm…sepertinya aku tidak akan melewatkannya sebelum kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam…aku dan Rukia bergegas menuju ke pesisir untuk bisa menyaksikan acara kembang api…tapi dari kejauhan, hanya aku dan Rukia. aku menghemparkan tikar bambu milik warga yang kupinjam tadi. Untungnya acara kembang apinya belum mulai.

"Benarkah ada acara kembang api, Ichigo?" ujar Rukia, kenapa kita menontonnya di sini?"

"Di sana pasti sangat ramai Rukia…"ucapku, "akan lebih bagus kalau kita melihatnya dari sini… viewnya pasti cantik jika dilihat bersama pantai.

Kami berdua menunggu. Entah jam berapa mereka akan menyalakan kembang apinya.

"Ichigo…mana kembang apinya?" Rukia mulai merasa bosan. "di sini banyak nyamuk…"

"Sabar Rukia…" ucapku, "pasti sebentar lagi mulai…"

"Iya….tapi nyamuk di sini benar-benar kurang ajar, Ichigo…"

Aku melepaskan jaketku dan kukenakan di punggung Rukia.

"Sabar ya Rukia…" ucapku, "aku ingin sekali melihat kembang api sebelum kita kembali ke dermaga."

"Oke oke…"

Kami terus menunggu dengan sabar dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya kembang api muncul menghiasi langit malam pulau. Kulirik Rukia…dia terlihat sangat senang menyaksikannya, kurasa dia sudah lupa bahwa nyamuk di sekitarnya sangat banyak.

"Benar-benar cantik, Ichigo!" serunya girang, "dulu aku selalu main di sini tapi tidak pernah ada acara kembang api!"

"Hehehehe…mungkin karena aku ada di sini," ucapku sambil cengengesan.

Menyaksikan kembang api di pesisir pantai bersama seorang gadis cantik, hanya kami berdua…hehehe…aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, tapi suasana ini benar-benar sangat romantis. Aku terus menatap Rukia…wajah cantiknya yang bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya dari kembang api.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik, Rukia?"

"Hah?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku lalu memegang pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya…dan merasakan bibir tipisnya…dan lembut…kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila tapi…

Rukia melepas ciuman kami…bukan…tapi ciumanku! Mata kami kini beradu, terlihat jelas keterkejutan yang luar biasa di mata indahnya tapi dia diam saja. Dia marahkah? Aku tetap pada posisiku, menunggu reaksinya karena aku tidak tahu apakah Rukia marah atau tidak. Rukia menjauhkan dirinya lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, itu tandanya ia tidak senang dengan ciumanku.

Lama kami berdiam diri, hanya suara ledakan kembang api dan ombak laut yang terdengar. Rukia masih menatapku dalam keadaan shock. Aku langsung merasa kalau aku ini orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Aku mau pulang!" akhirnya Rukia membuka mulut. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti keinginannya sekarang. Rukia melepaskan jaketku, mengenakan ranselnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dermaga tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang dan sewaktu di perahu ia tidak bersuara, bahkan menoleh ke arahkupun tidak. Rukia benar-benar marah…aku sadar betul itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di dermaga Seiretei, Rukia hendak berlari meninggalkanku namun aku berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Biar aku antar, Rukia!" ujarku menyeru, "biar aku antar sampai di rumahmu…" aku terus memegang tangannya hingga taksi berhenti di depan kami. Dan di dalam taksipun, ia tetap tidak ingin melihatku, rasanya Rukia tidak ingin lagi mengenalku…memikirkan itu aku jadi takut kalau pertemanan kami akan hancur… mungkin saat ini sudah hancur!

Begitu sampai di depan ruko Rukia, buru-buru Rukia membuka pintu taksi tapi aku sempat memegang lengannya untuk menahannya keluar.

"Besok jam lima sore aku akan pulang ke Karakura…" ucapku sekedar memberitahunya lalu melepasnya, Rukia langsung lari begitu aku melepas genggamanku.

"Jalan pak…" kataku dengan lesu ke sopir taksi. Hhhh…selama diperjalanan aku benar-benar merana…Rukia membenciku.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Sorry ya chap ini rada lama apdetnya trus pendek banget lagi -_- tapi yg penting apdet...ehehehehehehe. udah mau mulai puasa ya...sebenarnya ada rencana buat hiatus dulu biar ibadah puasa lebih mantap #halah!# tapi belum juzie putuskan untuk hiatus and mudah2an ga layaw... :D

**Suu** syalalalala *ikutan nari gaje* hehehehe iyya donkzz, ini udah apdet yaw, full ichiruki lohhhhh^^

**darries** hehehehe ini juga ful ichiruki. hehehehehe...ga tw juga knp mau bikin ruki jadi gitu...mungkin krn sifat iseng cocoknya seperti itu kali ya pekerjaannya #plakk

**Rini desu** hehehehehe...ruki emang unikzz. ini belum terungkap semua yaw..tunggu kebenaran selanjutnya #apaan coba# ini juga masih ichiruki loh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 11**

**Aku Khilaf….Oke**

.

.

.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur. Sedaritadi aku memejamkan mata, berbalik ke kiri-kanan untuk mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman tapi…aku terus saja gelisah. Kejadian tadi di pulau terbayang-bayang terus dipikiranku. Aku kini membuka mataku, kuraba-raba bibirku…rasanya bibir tipis Rukia masih jelas terasa padahal aku hanya menciumnya sekilas…ya hanya sekilas karena Rukia reflex menarik dirinya kemudian…wajah Rukia yang sangat shock… Aaaaaaargh. Aku bangkit.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Ichigo?!" teriakku frustasi. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukannya tanpa permisi dulu…setidaknya kau meminta izin sebelumnya…tidak tidak tidak! Meminta izinpun tak boleh kau lakukan! Karena apa? Karena Rukia hanya temanmu! Tidaaaaaaaakk, parahnya setelah itu kau belum meminta maaf kan!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku tak karuan. Lalu menjatuhkan punggungku di ranjang. Bayangan wajah Rukia yang marah terus menghantuiku, inilah akibat telah melakukan hal-hal yang kurang ajar pada teman sendiri. Rukia…apakah kau akan menemuiku di bandara besok?

.

.

.

Di bandara, aku duduk sendirian menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Aku melirik jam tanganku, tidak lama lagi rupanya…dan sampai saat ini Rukia belum datang. Ah…dia takkan datang, tentu saja karena dia pasti sudah sangat illfil padaku. Tapi…aku belum meminta maaf, setidaknya sebelum aku kembali ke Karakura aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

Sekarang waktunya. Dengan lemas aku menarik koperku dan melangkah bersama rombongan yang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya aku akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri dengan perasaan yang kacau.

"Ichigo!"

Aku cepat-cepat menoleh begitu mendengar suara Rukia. Mataku membulat melihat sosoknya yang mengenakan topi baseball-ku sedang berlari ke arahku. Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah Rukia…tapi dia benar-benar Rukia!

"Hhhhhh…Hhhhh…" Rukia mengatur nafasnya begitu berada di hadapanku.

"Rukia…"

"Maafkan aku Ichigo…aku terlambat," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Waktu seakan-akan terhenti. Aku menatap matanya yang seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, ekspresinya begitu biasa. Aku teringat bahwa aku harus meminta maaf secepatnya.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "soal kejadian sema-"

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaammm," Rukia memotong ucapanku dengan menguap lebar-lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya. "rasanya kau terlalu cepat pulang ya, Ichigo."

Aku tertegun. Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan maksudku, kurasa Rukia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian semalam. Yah…dipikir-pikir itu memang lebih baik, setidaknya ini menandakan hubungan kami masih baik walaupun kini terasa sangat canggung.

Kusadari aku harus bergegas pergi. "Rukia…" gumamku, "Em…tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu sering keluar malam-malam," aku mengucapkannya sambail menatapnya dalam-dalam, "aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi …jadi sering-seringlah _online_ agar aku bisa tahu kabarmu di sini…Sampai jumpa, Rukia…" aku lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh darinya. Saat jarak kami sudah agak jauh, aku menoleh sekali ke arahnya, dia hanya berdiri diam menatapku dengan ekspresi datar, tidak nampak keceriaan seperti kami berpisah sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu.

"Halo my twin…" aku sedikit terkejut melihat sosok pria dewasa berambut hitam yang wajahnya…sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mengakui bahwa wajah kami mirip tapi wajah kami memang sangat mirip, namun aku terkejut bukan karena kemiripan kami tapi…kenapa pria bernama Kaien Shiba, sepupuku itu, bisa ada di rumahku?!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanyaku berseru.

"Alamak…seram sekali kau bertanya pada sepupumu ini, Ichigo…"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu muncul. "Kaien-nii dan istrinya datang ke sini untuk bermalam beberapa hari…"

"Hah? bermalam?" aku terperangah dengan ucapan Yuzu, "lalu…dimana mereka akan tidur?"

"Tentu saja di kamarmu, Ichigo~" sahut Kaien betralala-trilili.

"Ha…." Ujarku bengong.

"Kaien-nii pindah ke Karakura dan rumahnya masih di renovasi…jadi untuk sementara dia dan istrinya akan menginap di sini sampai renovasi rumahnya selesai…" terang Yuzu.

Huuuuft, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah tapi seolah-olah aku didepak dari rumahku sendiri.

"Padahal aku capek…" desahku, "kalau begitu…aku menginap di apartemen Ishida saja," aku lalu berjalan masuk, menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku. Aku harus membawa beberapa baju lagi untuk menginap di tempat Ishida.

Ceklek…

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!" sosok wanita hamil berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah istri Kaien berada di kamarku!

"Sorry sorry…" ucapku lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku cepat-cepat.

"Ichigo…" Kaien memanggilku di belakang, "istriku ada di kamarmu."

"Kau telat memberitahuku!"

Istri Kaien, Miyako, keluar dari kamarku. "Aku kaget sekali kau yang membuka pintu Kurosaki-kun…" katanya padaku.

"Oh…aku mau masuk dulu, mengambil bajuku," ucapku lalu masuk ke kamarku, mengambil baju-bajuku.

"Ichigo!" Kaien memanggilku sewaktu aku menaruh koper dan ranselku di mobil.

"Apa?" sahutku ogah-ogahan.

"Kau memakai mobil kan…" ujarnya sambil cengar-cengir, "aku pinjam motormu ya, cuma sekali-sekali koq."

"Boleh saja…" ucapku, "asal kau rajin membawa service motorku."

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Ishida membuka pintu apartemennya dan muncul sosok Ichigo. "Lho…kau sudah pulang rupanya.."

"Aku menginap di tempatmu ya, Ishida," ucap Ichigo sembari menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Ishida.

"Hei…siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?!" sergah Ishida.

"Ck…aku sedang capek, Ishida…biarkan aku istirahat dulu!" kata Ichigo seenaknya sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kurosaki-kun~" suara seseorang lebay, seorang banci bertubuh besar bernama Charlotte sedang berlari ke arah Ichigo. Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo begitu Charlotte memeluknya. "Eike kangen…" ucapnya sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Ichigo. Ichigo terbegong-bengong kemudian menatap jijik Charlotte.

"Hueh…sudah kuduga akan seperti ini…" gumam Ishida lalu ia masuk ke dalam, mengambilkan Ichigo minuman soda dan menyiapkan buah.

"Charlotte…bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?" ucap Ichigo risih.

"Iiiiiiiiih, kenapose sih? Kitring kan barbara ketumbar!" (kenapa sih? Kita kan baru ketemu!)

Ini orang ngomong apaan sih? Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu teringat satu hal, hal yang membuatnya masih penasaran. Apalagi kalau hal yang menyangkut Inoue karena Charlotte juga adalah teman Inoue, pasti sedikit banyak Charlotte tahu tentang Inoue.

"Charlotte…" panggil Ichigo, "apa kau mengenai pria bernama Ulquiorra Scifer?"

Charlotte tercengang, "dari mana yei tawu tu nambore?" (darimana kamu tahu nama itu?) ia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku dan Inoue bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu…" sahut Ichigo, "sepertinya pria itu telah lama mengenal Inoue, aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa hubungan mereka."

"Ehm…mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sih sih…tapioka udin putus," kata Charlotte, "karenina udin putus so, ga ada hubungan lagi…hehehe."

Kening Ichigo mengerut, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Charlotte yang sulit ia mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti juga.

"Dulu mereka pacaran…" gumam Ichigo, "pantas saja…"

"Iya…padahal mereka itu udin lambada pecongan ya bo…tawu-tawu eh putus…ckckckck."

"…begitu ya."

"Mantan? Wow…" seru Ishida yang membawakan minuman soda dan potongan buah di piring, ia meletakkannya di meja lalu ikut duduk di sofa. "Kurosaki…kau tidak takut kalau mereka bisa CLBK?"

"Hah?" ujar Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mereka itu sudah putus!"

"Iya, mereka udin putus!" Charlotte mengiyakan Ichigo, "kalaupun mereka balik lagi…kan masih ada aku, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo hampir saja muntah saat itu juga. Tapi Ichigo memikirkan ucapan Ishida juga. CLBK? Itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat sikap Inoue yang berubah drastis setelah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, mungkinkah Inoue masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Ulquiorra? Ichigo jadi agak gelisah rupanya jika itu memang terjadi.

Setelah Charlotte pulang dan Ishida masuk ke kamarnya, Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa karena Ishida tidak bisa tertidur jika ada orang lain diranjangnya. Ichigo tidak bisa memejamkan mata, rupanya informasi mengenai Ulquiorra Scifer benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Yeah, karena itu menyangkut pujaan hati Ichigo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue. (piss ah ^^V)

.

.

.

"Hei, Itu si Jomblo Kurosaki dan Ishida!" seru pria berambut perak bernama Kensei ketika Ichigo dan Ishida memasuki café.

"Hehehehe…si duo jomblo itu," Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kurosaki, Ishida!" Rose memanggil Ichigo dan Ishida untuk bergabung ke mejanya.

Begitu melihat ketiga temannya, Ichigo dan Ishida mendatangi mereka. Para kelima bujangan itu sedang melakukan reuni rupanya. Kensei, Grimmjow dan Rose juga bekerja di perusahaan yang serupa dengan Ichigo hanya saja di perusahaan yang berbeda.

"Hai semua.." sapa Ichigo pada teman-temannya lalu ikut duduk bersama Ishida.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja bersama…pantas kalian jomblo!" celocor Grimmjow seenaknya.

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tak salah sebenarnya. "Aku ini jomblo karena aku terlalu sibuk kerja…terbukti dengan aku menjadi atasan Kurosaki," ujar Ishida mencoba ngeles.

"Hehehehe…bisa-bisa kalian disangka homo karena selalu berdua," ucap Rose.

"Enak saja!" celutuk Ichigo, "aku ini masih suka wanita!"

"Hehehehe…kalau begitu kenapa kau masih jomblo, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow tersenyum menghina ke arah Ichigo.

"Karena aku sibuk kerja…"

Grimmjow terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Kalau Ishida yang beralasan begitu aku masih bisa paham, tapi kalau kau? Ayolah, aku, Rose dan Kensei juga setara dengannya tapi kami tetap bisa menggaet gadis…kecuali Rose karena tipenya adalah janda!"

"Hei…aku ini suka janda yang berkualitas, tidak sembarang janda yang kupacari," ujar Rose.

"Mungkin karena Kurosaki sangat sering ke luar kota dan daerah," Ishida mencoba untuk membela Ichigo, "jadi, dia tidak sempat lagi melirik gadis-gadis."

"Ahahaha," Grimmjow malah tertawa, "aku juga sering ke luar daerah, Ishida…tapi karena itu aku jadi punya pacar dimana-mana…ahahahaha," suara tawa Grimmjow sampai memenuhi ruang café, "pacar-pacarku hampir ada di tiap daerah yang pernah kudatangi.."

"Sudah-sudah…seperti orang stress saja membicarakan jumbo-jombloan, mending kita melakukan permainan saja," ucap Kensei, ia lalu mengambil botol minuman kosong, "botolnya akan kuputar dan jika botolnya berhenti ke arah siapapun, maka orang itu harus berkata jujur, apapun pertanyaannya walaupun itu aib sekalipun."

Semuanya tercengang dan mulai khawatir kecuali Grimmjow, ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Huh…aku tidak punya rahasia besar, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya menyeringai.

Kensei mulai menidurkan botol kosong itu di tengah-tengah meja lalu memutarnya kencang-kencang.

"Hehehehe…siapa kah orang yang beruntung?" ujar Kensei sambil mengamati putaran botol lalu…botol berhenti tepat ke arah…Kensei.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Grimmjow menertawai Kensei, "ini yang disebut senjata makan tuan!" serunya.

"Sial.." umpat Kensei.

"Silahkan bertanya…" ucap Grimmjow, "aku tidak punya pertanyaan untuk Kensei karena aku cukup tahu tentangnya."

"Aku mau bertanya," ujar Rose menyeringai, "kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengan wanita?"

Ichigo dan Ishida melotot ke arah Rose. Bagi mereka berdua pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan Rose sangat-sangat tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Kensei pernah tidur dengan wanita atau tidak itu adalah privasinya.

"Apa?" ujar Rose ke arah Ichigo dan Ishida, "dia sendirikan yang bilang, walaupun aib sekalipun.."

"Huh…aku belum pernah tidur dengan wanita manapun!" sahut Kensei, "walaupun aku sering merayu wanita tapi aku ini pria yang menghormati wanita…tidak seperti kau, Rose."

Grimmjow terkikik mendengar jawaban Kensei.

"Oke, aku putar lagi!" seru Kensei dan mulai memutar botol kembali dan siapakah orang beruntung berikutnya….dia adalah…Ichigo!

"Mampus aku.." gumam Ichigo sambil menatap nanar mulut botol yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku! Aku! Aku mau bertanya!" Grimmjow berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Hehehehe…siap-siap ya Kurosaki!"

"Oke oke…" ucap Ichigo pasrah.

Grimjow menyunjingkan senyum liciknya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau mencium seorang gadis?!" ia bertanya dengan semangat. Ia penasaran apakah Ichigo pernah berhubungan sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis karena setahunya Ichigo belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis semenjak ia kerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi. Atau mungkin saja Ichigo pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis tapi itu mungkin sudah sangat lama, dengan begitu Grimmjow akan lebih bisa mengolok-olok Ichigo.

Ishida menuangkan minuman di gelasnya dengan santai. Ia yakin sekali, Ichigo yang malang pasti belum pernah mencium seorang gadis karena Ichigo belum mempunyai pacar. Boro-boro mencium gadis, jadian dengan Inoue saja belum.

Ichigo menatap tajam Grimmjow, apakah ia akan berkata jujur?

"…dua hari yang lalu."

Prooooooooott

Ishida yang sedang meneguk minumannya langsung memuncratkannya kembali. Ia lalu melotot ke arah Ichigo, dua hari yang lalu? Bukankah pada saat itu Ichigo masih ada di Seireite? Itu berarti gadis yang Ichigo cium itu gadis yang berada di Seireite! Ishida tidak habis pikir dengan teman satunya itu…padahal selama ini Ishida sering mengganggu Ichigo dengan menuduh Ichigo memiliki "mainan" di Rokungai tapi itu hanya candaan Ishida dan ternyata teman kerjanya itu betul-betul memiliki "mainan" di sana.

"Ahahahahaha," Grimmjow, Kensei, dan Rose tertawa serempak.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar rupanya!" seru Kensei pada Ichigo.

"Tidak," sahut Ichigo lalu meneguk minumannya dengan gaya cuek.

"Lalu…siapa gadis yang kau cium itu?" tanya Rose.

"…Seorang teman."

"Wow…benar-benar hebat teman kita yang satu ini," seru Grimmjow, "walaupun sedang jomblo sekalipun dia tetap bisa mencium seorang gadis! Yeah, Aku benar-benar iri!"

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV **

Ishida sudah masuk dalam kamarnya dan sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Bagus…ini kesempatanku untuk _online_ dan berchating-chating ria dengan menyalakan laptopku, dan menghubungkannya ke internet, membuka ym-ku dan Rukia sedang _online_. Rupanya dia sudah mengganti foto profilnya dengan foto kami bersama di pasar malam.

Langsung saja aku buzz dia.

**Ichigo orange** : hai Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : hai ichigo

**Ichigo orange** : knp belum tdr?

**Chappy syalala** : kau jg blum tdr..

**Ichigo orange** : krn mw chat denganmu jadi aku blum tdr :D

**Chappy syalala** : hahahaha.. eh, Ichigo boleh aku tanya sesuatu?

**Ichigo orange** : silahkan..

**Chappy syalala** : km pernah tdk chat dgn pria..

**Ichigo orange** : pernahlah..dgn teman2ku..

**Chappy syalala** : bukan itu maksudku, maksudku dengan pria yg km kenal lewat ym

**Ichigo orange** : ya inikn teman-teman kantorku di ym

**Chappy syalala** : tp aku bukan teman kantormu..

**Ichigo orange** : y td km tnya.. pernah tdk chat sm pria.. y aku jawab pernah lah

**Chappy syalala** : maksudku bkn teman kantor km..

**Ichigo orange** : tdk pernah... knp sih.. pasti ada yg mau d omongin ni

**Chappy syalala** : tdk..cuma mw tanya kalau pria chat dgn pria lain itu apa ya yg dbicarakan.. atw jgn2 mereka brtengkar..

**Ichigo orange** : kalau yg dikenal banyak sih yg dbicarakn..tp kalau tdk dkenal,, knp jg hrs save id pria yg tdk dkenal

**Chappy syalala** : oooo..bgt ya. tp knp id-nya tdk d save?

**Ichigo orange** : ya tdk pentinglah pria sama pria yg tdk dkenal chat-an

**Chappy syalala** : siapa tw bisa jd saudara..

**Ichigo orange** : ya klo mw jd sodara hrs kenal dlu lah..

**Chappy syalala** : kn kenalan dlu lewat ym...trus kenalan betulan, ketemuan, trus jadi sodara

**Ichigo orange** : :-))) malas amat..ntr d sangka homo lg kenalan d ym trus ketemuan

**Chappy syalala** : tdklah…kayak aku nih...mw chat sm perempuan...masa klo ketemuan dibilang lesbong

**Ichigo orange** : heheheh y itu pikiran perempuan... klo pikiran laki-laki khan aneh saja

**Chappy syalala** : ya tergantung model ketemuannya kayak bgmn

**Ichigo orange** : emang nya km pernah kenalan sm perempuan jg d ym... orang yg tdk km kenal trus ketemuan?

**Chappy syalala** : aku slalu mw chat dgn perempuan...tapi sering dapet yg judes. Bgmn bisa ketemuan?

**Ichigo orange** : judes? Judes bgmn?

**Chappy syalala** : aku becanda dikit eh malah trsinggung

**Ichigo orange** : knp jg km cari perempuan.. cb km cari laki-laki.. pasti tdk d judesin

**Chappy syalala** : kn aku mw brteman..

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…hati-hati di ym jg banyak perempuan jadi-jadian

**Chappy syalala** : jadi-jadian? Speti siluman saja…kn aku mw bicara pribadi sama perempuan

**Ichigo orange** : y khan bnyk id perempuan mngaku2 perempuan.. padahal asli nya laki-laki

**Chappy syalala** : maksudmu bencong?

**Ichigo orange** : bkn.. id nya sj perepmpuan.. padahal yg pny laki2.. jd mnyamar jd id perempuan nya

**Chappy syalala** : hah?untuk apa?

**Ichigo orange** : tdk tw jg untuk apa..

**Chappy syalala** : bgt ya..emmm Ichigo aku off dlu ya. sdh ngantuk..bye..

**Ichigo orange** : nite..

Begitu Rukia off aku juga ff dan mematikan laptopku.

"Wow…ternyata gadis yang ada di foto bersamamu itu adalah Chappy syalala.."

Aku reflex menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Ishida melihat chaku tadi!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" geramku.

"Umm..lumayan lama," sahut Ishida santai, lalu ia mengambil duduk di sofa depanku. "Chappy syalala ternyata sangat cantik ya.." ucapnya, "jangan-jangan…gadis yang kau cium itu adalah Chappy…siapa ya namanya tadi…oh, kalau tidak salah…Rukia."

Ternyata Ishida melihat semua chat-ku tadi!

"Bukan dia koq!" kelitku.

"Oh…lalu siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yayaya…" ujar Ishida, "kupikir kau ini pria baik-baik tapi ternyata…astaga aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mencium gadis yang bukan pacarmu."

Ichigo berdecak. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya…"

"Tidak sengaja?"

"Ah, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu!" ucap Ichigo frustasi, "aku khilaf, _you know_!"

"Oke oke…tapi…jika kau menyukai satu gadis…fokuslah pada satu gadis itu, oke," kata Ishida kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Malam yang sangat membahagiakan, aku bisa berkencan dengan Inoue. Dan kini kami duduk di boskop, menonton film romantis. Aku tidak tahu judulnya apa karena sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan film-film bertema romantis, tapi film itu berceritakan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama bersama kemudian putus karena si pria memiliki kekasih lain, singkat cerita setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu akhirnya mereka kembali bersama di pelaminan. Aku tahu ceritanya karena wanita-wanita di kantorku sering membicarakannya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas nonton, apalagi seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dariku sedang menangis lebay. Ciuh…santai saja kali nontonnya! Kulirik Inoue…tatapannya fokus ke layar, begitu serius. Hehehehe, Inoue walaupun serius begitu tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku lalu mengambil popcorn di sampingku… ternyata Inoue juga sedang mengambil popcorn sehingga tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku langsung jadi gugup, Inoue menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. Hehehehe…aku jadi tersipu-sipu karena senyumannya yang begitu cantik.

Akhirnya film membosankan itu selesai juga. Fiuh…

"Kurosaki…filmnya bagus sekali ya, "ujar Inoue setelah kami keluar dari ruang bioskop.

"Ehehehehe…iya bagus sekali," ucapku. Hehee..boro-boro bagus…nontonnya saja aku tidak fokus karena yang sebenarnya yang aku nonton adalah wajah Inoue dari samping!

Kami lalu jalan-jalan di mall. Waktu melewati toko boneka aku jadi ingat boneka Chappy raksasa.

"Inoue, kita masuk di situ ya, aku mau membeli boneka untuk seseorang," ucapku pada Inoue. Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam toko boneka.

Untungnya boneka raksasa Chappy masih duduk manis tapi…sepertinya boneka itu sedikit lain tapi tetap Chappy. Mungkin yang dulu sudah laku terjual barangkali. Aku lalu mengambilnya dan segera membawanya ke kasir.

"Apa itu untuk adikmu, Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue setelah aku membayar boneka itu.

"Hehehe bukan…" sahutku, "tapi untuk seseorang yang masih "kanak-kanak"."

Inoue tersenyum. "Pasti gadis kecil yang sangat manis," katanya.

"Ya…kurang lebih seperti itu…"

Lalu kami keluar dan makan malam bersama. Walaupun makan malam kali ini bukan di tempat mewah dan romantis seperti sebelumnya tapi setidaknya tidak ada pria pengganggu bernama Ulquiorra Scifer, hehee…mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan muncul-muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Yuzu sudah menelfonku, ia memintaku kembali pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, pasangan suami istri keluarga Shiba akan pulang hari ini. Segera aku membereskan baju dan barang-barang lainku kemudian langsung menuju ke rumahku.

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu rumahku.

"Halo, kembaranku!" Kaien menyapaku…kukira dia sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Karin, Yuzu dan si ibu hamil, Miyako, juga ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanyaku menggerutu. "bukannya kau akan pulang ke rumahmu hari ini.

"Hehehehe…sebenarnya sih rencananya seperti itu tapi…koq aku betah ya di rumahmu…" ucap Kaien cengengesan.

"Ah, itu tidak benar," Miyako bersuara, "kita memang mau pulang…nih sudah berkemas-kemas," tambahnya sambil menarik kopernya.

"Hoh…syukurlah…" gumamku.

"Hehehehe…kalau begitu…kita permisi pulang ya…" kata Kaien yang hendak keluar dari rumahku.

"Hei hei hei, tunggu dulu!" aku menahannya, enak saja dia mau main pulang saja tanpa memberikanku sesuatu, "mana kunci motorku?"

"Oh, iya!" seru Kaien. Dasar…dia memang lupa. Untung aku memperingatkannya. Ia meraba-raba sakunya. "Hehehehe…ini kuncinya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kunci motorku, "terima kasih ya Ichigo, aku sampai gabung di genk motor loh…Oha, ya…maaf ya, aku belum sempat membawanya service, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"What?"

.

.

.

**Ichigo orange** : halo Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : halo juga

**Ichigo orange** : Rukia…aku mau curhat dikit

**Chappy syalala** : ttg masalah apa?

**Ichigo orange** : aku lg kesal sm kakakku..

**Chappy syalala** : kakak? Km punya kakak?

**Ichigo orange** : kakak sepupu…

**Chappy syalala** : oh…:D knp km bisa kesal dngnnya? Ehm…kakak sepupumu itu laki-laki atw perempuan?

**Ichigo orange** : laki-laki

**Chappy syalala** : oh..knp km bisa kesal?

**Ichigo orange** : swaktu pulang dr seireite..tawu-tawu kakakku sama istrinya yg sedang hamil sdh ada di rumahku..mereka numpang di rumahku karena rumah mereka sdg d renov…jadinya aku mngalah n tinggal d apartemen temanku. Kakakku itu pinjam motorku yg besar itu selama aku tdk ada d rumah. pas aku pulang eh…dia bilang motor blum d service. Kesel aku..

**Chappy syalala** : oh…begitu ya…kukira karena kakak sepupumu itu jauh lebih tampan darimu…

**Ichigo orange** : :-))) klo masalah ktampanan…masih tampan aku lah!

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Itu cuma km yg bilang ya..

**Ichigo orange** : mw lht fotonya sama bininya?

**Chappy syalala** : boleh…mana bininya?

Aku lalu men-send foto Kaien dan Miyako.

**Ichigo orange** : tuh..

**Chappy syalala** : itu kakak sepupumu? Mirip km ya..mirip sekali malah

**Ichigo orange** : tidak mirip!

**Chappy syalala** : serius…itu mirip sekali

**Ichigo orange** : sudah sudah…knp juga kt jd bicarakn kakak spupuku itu. oh ya…Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu d sana? Seharian ini km kmn saja?

**Chappy syalala** : kabarku tdk bgitu baik Ichigo… :(

**Ichigo orange** : hah? tdk baik knp?

**Chappy syalala** : tadi sore aku jatuh dr motor…waktu dibonceng sama hisagi…

**Ichigo orange** : hah? jatuh dr motor? Trus..bgian mana yg memar?

**Chappy syalala** : Alhamdulillah tdk ada yg memar..

**Ichigo orange** : syukurlah klo begitu…

**Chappy syalala** : tp tulang selangka kananku patah

**Ichigo orange** :apa? Hei…itu lbh parah! Apaan bilang tdk ada memar..

**Chappy syalala** : iya…:(

**Ichigo orange** : jd? Km ada d RS sekarang?

**Chappy syalala** : iya..

**Ichigo orange** :RS mana?

**Chappy syalala** : RS Espada…dekat pantai juga.

**Ichigo orange** : Oh…lalu sekarang siapa yang di sana? Maksudku yg menemanimu?

**Chappy syalala** : tadi semuanya ada kcuali Rangiku krn dia ada d karakura skrg..

**Ichigo orange** : ak kn tanyanya skrg bukan tadi!

**Chappy syalala** : sdh pulang kn…kn sdh malam…

**Ichigo orange** : jd? Km sendirian d sana?

**Chappy syalala** : iya..

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

Mumpung ada kesempatan mending juzie apdet dulu :D btw...cerita fic ini panjang bgt ya...-_-

**darries** iya ya...ichi jd agresif gitu...*bingung sendiri* hubungan mereka ga renggang koq...:D

**Suu** but...it's me :D. juzie juga ga percaya telah membuat scene gituan...huhuhuhuhu...


End file.
